Shades of Shadow
by Arjent Draconis
Summary: An old enemy from Elena's past seeks revenge.  When he captures T-Bone, it's up to Elena and Razor to return to the Shadow Relm to save him, then the trio must prepare for the greatest challenge of thier nine lives.  3rd in the Shadow Trilogy.  Please R
1. Trouble on Four Paws

[This is the third in my SWAT Kats "Shadows Trilogy". If you have not already done so, I recommend reading the first 2 installments: "Shadow Relm" and "Nature of the Beast" first. Certain characters and story references contained here-in pertain to the first two stories and may be confusing to those who have not already read them.]

[This story is rated "M" due to graphic violence, gore, and some mild sexual content. May not be appropriate for younger readers.]

Elena's muscles were fully extended, trembling slightly from the effort. Sweat dripped down her body, soaking her light chocolate fur. Her purple halter-top and black yoga-pants were also soaked. In the background played the soundtrack to Shear and Katstina Angorlera's new movie, 'Purrlesque'. The music was perfect to move to for her exercises. The guys were very skeptical about her request to have the system of poles and bars installed, but it was the best way to keep herself in shape. To males, 'pole dancing' was something only done in strip clubs. But in fact, and most she-kats knew this, it was an extreme form of athletic exercise. It required a massive amount of strength, agility, and concentration. Not to mention skill.

She had a single paw hooked through one of the upper bars, about twice her height off the ground. The lower pair of beams were below it at chest height. The one paw was all that she held on with, her other leg stretched out, her arms held out straight at right angles to her body. She then bent forward, flexing in her leg to pull herself closer to the bars, straining the muscles. She pulled herself upwards, and grabbed onto one of the bars with her hands, then released her paw. Now she hung by her arms, her paws dangling in the air. Letting go, she dropped to the pair of horizontal beams below her, landing with one paw on each bar. Almost the instant she hit the metal bars, she took two running steps, then flipped once, grabbing a nearby vertical pole and wrapping both legs around it.

Gripping onto the pole with her legs, she released her grip with her hands. She bent her entire body backwards, her spine resting upside-down against the cold metal, arms hanging down. Her fingers just barely brushed the ground at the base of the pole. Carefully, she released one leg, holding it straight out at an angle from her body. Stretching the leg, she then placed it back flat against the pole and arched her back, leaning back up away from the ground. Grabbing the pole again, she released her legs and reached out until she felt the horizontal bars under her paws again. Getting go of the pole, she balanced back on one of the bars, one paw in front of the other. Bending backwards, she stretched her back until her hands gripped the bars only a foot away from the paw further back. The forward paw she lifted from the bar, holding her leg straight out for balance. Carefully, she maneuvered her body backwards, doing a handstand on the single, 4" wide bar. She then lifted one hand, her muscles trembling from the exertion. Her tail swished lightly, adding to her balance as she again extended her body, reaching with her now free hand to the other bar.

Elena really only did her pole exercises when they guys weren't around. Right now, they were down in the Reflex Room. She smiled to herself as she thought about the gauntlet. Jake had designed most of the electronic traps to switch locations and appear randomly. Be they still knew everything that was down there, and all the places that they would potentially appear. That's why they had asked her to design and install some traps of her own. But she wondered, what would they think of her newest little 'feature'.

Elena had to laugh at the thought. "Oh they _so _will never see that one coming!" They had been down there a while. She was sure that they had found him by now. They should actually be about done by now.

She then heard Chance's voice.

"Elena!"

"Yep. They found Aries."

She handspringed off the bars, flipped twice in mid-air, and landed easily on her paws on the ground. Grabbing up the towel from the chair beside the door, she flung it around her neck and wiped the sweat from her face as she walked out of the room.  
"Is there a problem?" She spoke sweetly, as if nothing could possibly be wrong.

Both the guys were standing there glaring at her. Chance's left pant leg had a large piece ripped out of the bottom of it.

"Care to explain where _that _came from?"

She shrugged. "You said you wanted some more traps down there. Things that would be unexpected, as well as some stuff you might encounter randomly in the city. That certainly fit the criteria."

"But a _dog_?"

Jake was slightly more amused than his clearly upset partner. "Where did you get that thing? It sure seems pretty vicious."

"And it _better _have had all it's shots! That mutt nearly took a chunk out of my leg!"

She had to smile. "He's actually not that vicious at all. Just well trained. Smartest dog I've ever worked with. And yes, he's been fully vet checked and vaccinated."

"But where have you been keeping him? We would have noticed a dog that size around here."

"That old abandoned warehouse two blocks away. I found him about two weeks ago as a stray. I'm pretty sure he's a rottweiler/shepherd dog mix."

Chance found it hard to be mad at her for anything, but he was still upset about the dog 'attacking' them down in the reflex room. "Well, that explains why you've been disappearing for several hours each day. So, exactly what do you plan to do with him _now_?"

"Keep him."

Jake took a few steps back. He'd made the mistake of getting her mad once before.

Chance crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

The she-kat placed her hands on her hips. "He's well trained. A guard dog wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Elena, we run an auto garage. We can't have a mean dog around here."

"He's not 'mean'."

"Then explain this!" He pointed down to his ripped clothing.

She simply shrugged. "He was doing what he was trained to. He didn't know you at the time."

"Exactly! That's why he can't stay if he's trained to attack anyone he doesn't know!" 'Although', he thought, 'there are some clients that might deserve it'.

"Only if he's commanded to do so. Otherwise he's actually quite friendly."

Without another word, she turned and stalked off towards the Reflex Room.

Jake placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Chance spun around on his friend. "Shut up!"

About ten minutes later, Chance had changed clothes, and was playing his Space Kat video game. Jake was relaxing on the couch watching tv.

Elena came up the stairs, the large dog at her side. He was black with dark tan points, and closely resembled a rottweiler. But his slightly larger, and upright, ears, his longer muzzle, thicker coat, and bushy tail betrayed the fact that he was a mixed breed, and that Shepherd dog was a good possibility. He also wore a red leather collar with no tags.

Chance glanced over at Elena and animal. "What is _that _doing up here?"

The dog bristled and growled loudly at Chance.

"Aries! Sit!"

The dog instantly sat at her side, and stopped growling, though his ears were still back.

She scratched the dog on the ear and he leaned into her. "Showing you he's not mean."

Jake got up and walked over towards them. "Well, he doesn't _seem _nearly as bad now as he did back in the reflex room."

"Here." She tossed something to Jake which he easily caught. A small dog treat. "Call him to you, tell him to 'sit', then 'down'. Then give him the treat."

Elena took a step back from the dog. "Aries, Release."

The dog looked at her and tilted his head, appearing slightly confused.

"What did you call him?"

"Aries."

"Aries, Come!"

Elena made a gesture with her hand to the dog. He looked towards Jake, then got up and trotted over to him.

"Sit."

The dog sat, looking up at the ginger kat.

"Down."

Aries laid down, still watching Jake.

Jake kneeled down and gave him the treat.

The dog took it eagerly and wagged his tail as Jake petted him.

"Okay, you're right. He is pretty good."

"Hmph." Chance was clearly not impressed.

Neither was Aries. He flattened his ears at the big tabby and gave a low, rumbling growl.

"That's enough, Aries." Elena slapped her right thigh. The dog instantly got up and ran back over to her. He went to her left side, walked around behind her, then sat down on her right, watching the other two kats. Elena rubbed his ear again.

Chance knew he'd never win this argument. "Fine. He can stay. Just keep him away from me." With that, he went back to his game. Elena, still in her workout clothes, went to go shower, then change. The dog followed her at a heel wherever she went.

Jake went back to the sofa and laid back down. He glanced over to Chance.

"Y'know, it could be worse."

"How?"

"She could have kept that black warhorse of hers from the Shadow Relm."

"Funny."


	2. Dinner Conversation

That night, Aries slept in the garage downstairs. He preferred to stay with Elena, but was used to spending the nights alone. She had trained him that way. And Chance may have agreed to let the dog stay, but there was no way he was letting it sleep in the bedroom. To his surprise, Elena was fine with that. She had intended to build Aries a dog house anyway so he could sleep right outside, in the salvage yard. She had, after all, trained him to be a guard dog. 

The next day went by fairly quietly. It was Friday, which was usually a busy day for both vehicle repairs, and criminals. They had only 4 cars, and nothing that required their attention elsewhere. Aries actually proved that he was a friendly dog when not commanded to 'guard'. One of their clients that day had her two kittens with her. The repair was a minor one, just an electrical problem with her battery cables. It took less than half an hour. The two kids played fetch with the dog the entire time, keeping both them and the dog busy and out of everyone's way. 

The last car was picked up around five and there were no more appointments, so the guys decided to shut down early. Chance was just lowering the large door to the garage when Aries stood up and growled. A moment later, the sound of a large truck could be heard driving into the salvage yard towards them. Chance also knew that sound, and he was not happy. Jake walked out through the office door, followed shortly by Elena who had been inside cleaning up. 

The truck backed up and Murray was about to pull his usual stunt of dumping the load right in front of the garage. This time, however, he got a sudden surprise. Elena snapped her fingers at the dog, causing Aries to take off at a run towards the truck. He jumped up onto the hood and started barking at snarling. Burke and Murray both yelled out in surprise at the large dog, and the short kat slammed hard on the brakes. Elena walked calmly to the driver's door and glared at them. She pointed toward an open spot to her left. "There. Now." 

Chance and Jake just stood where they were in front of the garage's door, too stunned to speak. 

"Who the heck are you? And what is that _thing_?" 

Aries continued to bark viciously at them through the windshield. Elena folded her arms over her chest. Her jeans, gray workshirt, and hands were still smeared with grease from helping the guys during the day. Working in the garage was now considered her 'job' as well. "Aries..." 

The dog lept down and ran to her right side, where he stood, still snarling at the two bothers in their truck. 

"I said, 'now'." Her voice was flat and stern. Never once did she raise her voice. She didn't have to. 

"Uh, y...yes ma'am!" 

He turned the truck and backed up to where she had pointed to dump the load. Elena snapped her fingers again, then turned and walked back inside through the office door, the dog following at a heel. 

Chance and Jake watched the whole scene, then finally walked over to the truck. Murray, still staring wide-eyed after the she-kat and dog, handed Chance the paperwork. "Who was that?" 

"_That _was my girlfriend." 

He signed the paperwork then walked with Jake back to the garage as the large dump truck quickly left the yard. 

The two kats watched it leave. They then looked at each other a moment, and both of them burst out laughing. 

Chance shook his head. "Okay, maybe the dog was a good idea, afterall!" 

A short while later, Elena walked out in her 'ridding' clothes, the leather jacket slung over her shoulder. "I'm gonna head out for a bit. Can you guys watch Aries until I get back?" 

Jake had no problem with the dog. "Sure. Have you fed him yet?" 

"Not yet. I prefer to feed him around seven. Two cup of his dry food." 

"Sure. No problem." 

"Thanks, Jake." 

Chance looked over towards her. "So, where you going?" 

"Just into town. I'll only be gone a few hours." She smiled, remembering the _first _time she took her bike out, and what ended up happening. "Don't worry." 

He nodded. "Alright. Just be careful, darlin'." 

"Of course." 

Elena walked over to her bike and put her jacket on. She rolled it out of the garage then put on her helmet and revved the engine. She missed ridding her black stallion, ShadowStar, but the silver motorcycle was a good enough substitute. 

There was a particular restaurant with an large outdoor eating area she enjoyed visiting, and that was her destination this time. It was on the western edge of Megakat City, away from most of the heavy traffic and skyscrapers. She parked her bike near the entrance beside a green sedan, and walked over to the outdoor patio. Cindy, her regular waitress, saw her and smiled. "You're usual drink, Elena?" 

"Yes, Cindy. Thanks." 

"Need a menu today?" 

"No, I know what I want." 

Elena headed towards an empty table near the back corner, where she usually sat, when a familiar voice caught her attention. 

"Elena Kougré?" 

"Huh? Oh, Miss Briggs." 

"Please, I asked you to call me 'Callie'. Would you like to sit with me?" 

"Sure." She walked over to the table where the blond she-kat sat by herself. Elena sat in the chair at the opposite side of the small table, leaning back. "Didn't think this was the kinda place a deputy mayor would come eat." 

"Well, they have good food here. And it's actually a lot more quiet that the large restaurants downtown." 

"I'll agree to that." 

Cindy walked over and set a glass of water and a bottle of Karona in front of Elena, a slice of lime sticking out of the top of the bottle. 

"Have you decided what you want yet, Ms Briggs?" 

"Yes, I'll have the chicken taco salad please. Avocado ranch dressing." 

Cindy nodded and wrote down the order. "Elena?" 

"Carnita quesadillas." 

Cindy wasn't surprised. "Separate checks?" 

"No, I'll take care of it." 

Elena looked to Callie in surprise. "You don't have to do that." 

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm actually grateful to have company for once." 

Cindy smiled. "Okay, I'll get these going." She turned and walked back inside the main building. 

Elena's ears flicked as she studied the other she-kat. "You don't have many friends who could come eat with you?" 

"Not really. Being deputy mayor does have a lot of perks, but it has it's drawbacks as well. Not much time for a social life." 

"Ouch." Elena could certainly relate though. Having been the leader of a rebel army and refugee camp for around twenty years, she had to keep most of her focus on her people, not herself. 

"I'm a bit curious about you, Elena. You said you're not from Megakat City?" 

Her ears went back slightly. She knew she was going to have to play this carefully. "No. I'm from _quite _a distance away from here." 

"You said ex-military. What did you do?" 

"Aeronautics and weapons design mostly." 

That was a surprise. "Really? Why'd you leave?" 

She sighed and shook her head, then took a sip of her beer. "I had to get away. Too much... 'stress'." 

"No plans on going back." 

"No. And it would be a bad idea to try and do so. I decided it was best to just leave. Start a new life." 

"Alone? Where do you live now." 

"Oh, I'm not alone." She smiled softly. "There's just something about Chance... I can't really explain it. I live with him and Jake now." 

"At the garage?" Callie was a bit surprised at this. The woman was well built, and dressed fairly tough, but she could tell in her movements and her mannerisms that she clearly was used to some form of 'society'. She had a real charisma about her. Perhapse it was the military training. Callie guessed that maybe she had been of high rank. 

"Yeah. Chance and I share a bedroom." 

"Please forgive me for saying this, but that just really doesn't seem like a place you'd be comfortable with. Umm... I mean..." 

"I know what you meant. And honestly, it's a lot better compared to where I used to live. I haven't been in Megakat City long, but the guys have made it a nice experience for me. Besides, I enjoy helping them out in the garage. I didn't just design aircraft, I built them too." 

"So, how do you and Jake get along?" 

"Heh. We've actually become pretty good friends. Turns out we both have a lot in common. We both know a lot about aeronautics and computer technology." She chuckled slightly. "Sometimes I think we bore Chance with some of the things we talk about." 

Callie giggled softly. "Yeah, I can see that." 

Elena paused to regard the blond she-kat calmly. "You 'like' Jake, don't you?" 

This took Callie by surprise. She tried not to blush, but failed. "What makes you say that?" 

The darker-furred she-kat smiled. "I'm very good at reading people. 

"It shows that much?" 

"As I said, I'm _very _good at reading people." 

"Well, yes, I do." Callie now felt a bit embarrassed, and glad there weren't that many other kats on the restaurant's patio. "But I don't think it really matters." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, he's an ex-Enforcer, and now a mechanic. And I'm the deputy mayor of Megakat City." 

"Yeah, I recall hearing that mentioned a time or two. Still, if he ever did ask you out, would you say 'yes'?" 

"I doubt that would ever happen, but..." 

"Answer the question, Callie." 

Callie looked curiously at the other she-kat. Elena's expression was dead serious. 

"Like I said, I doubt it would ever happen. But yes, I would." 

Elena nodded, then leaned back in her chair again, folding her arms behind her head. "He thinks you would say 'no'. That's why he's never said anything." 

"You know this for a fact?" 

She nodded. "Yep. _And_, what if he did ask you out? Tomorrow?" 

Her jaw dropped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

Elena smiled. "Yep. We both know how Jake is. He's very sweet and respectful. But with certain things, he might need a bit of 'convincing'." 

She stifled a small chuckle. "You're going to _convince _him? How?" 

"Just trust me on that one." 

Callie couldn't help but laugh slightly. Somehow, she believed the she-kat would prove good on her promise. 

"So, say he did ask you out. Where would you want to go?" 

She had to think about that one. "That's a good question. Honestly, I don't know." 

"Okay, we'll make it simple. Movie?" 

"Sure." 

"Any idea what? Something you _both _might enjoy?" 

"What about that new James Bomb movie?" 

Elena thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Yep. I think that would be perfect." 

Cindy then returned with their food.


	3. The Setup

[Note: The following was meant to originally be two separate chapters, but due to their short length, were combined into one single chapter.] 

It was a little after nine when the silver motorcycle pulled up back outside the garage. As Elena opened the first garage door to roll her bike back inside, Aries ran out to greet her, his tail wagging happily. Elena paused a moment to give the rottie-mix a bit of attention, then parked her bike in the back corner of the garage and went upstairs. The guys were apparently just finishing their own dinner. Chance smiled when he saw her. 

"So where'd you go?" 

She shrugged. "Mainly just out for a ride. There's a small restaurant on the west side of town I like to hang out at sometimes. So I stopped there for a bit before heading back." 

"I take it you're not hungry, then?" 

"No, but thanks anyway. I'm gonna go get a shower then I think I'll turn in for the night." 

She decided she'd wait until tomorrow to tell them about her conversation with Ms Briggs. 

Even though it was Saturday, the guys often kept the garage open for at least the early part of the day, typically until three. Sometime a little before noon, Elena decided it was time to put her's and Callie's plan into motion. 

"By the way, at the restaurant last night... I ran into Callie." She said it so casually, as if that happened all the time. 

Jake looked up so fast from the engine he was working on that he hit his head on the car's hood. "Ow! You what?" 

Chance also looked up from where he was welding a broken fender back into place on a second car, lifting the visor up on his welder's mask. He was starting to be able to tell when Elena was planning something. 

The she-kat shrugged. "Yeah, apparently she likes to eat there sometimes too. Gives her a break from her normally hectic work schedule. We sat and talked for a while." 

"About what?" 

"Oh, different things." 

Jake's ears went back. He knew she was up to something now. "Such as...?" 

She didn't even look at them as she spoke, just continuing with her own work. 

"Well, it seems she's always so busy, that she doesn't have much of a social life. Poor girl can't even get a date." 

Chance stifled a small chuckle. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going. 

So did Jake, although he wasn't as amused. "Elena, what are you getting at?" 

"Well, she _is _off work today. And she mentioned that she was interesting in going to see the new James Bomb movie that came out recently." 

"Get to the point." 

She glanced over at Jake, and gave him a dark smile. 

"The point is, _you _need to call her and ask her to go with you to see it tonight." 

"What?" 

Chance burst out laughing. 

"What do you mean, 'what'? You heard me." 

He was speechless for a moment. "The two of you _planned _this?" 

She simply nodded, that same smile still on her face. 

Jake shook his head. He knew there was no way he was getting out of it now. 

"Okay, when's the movie?" 

"Seven." 

"I guess I'm supposed to pick her up in the car?" 

"Actually, I think you should take my bike." 

"Your bike? I'm not so sure if that's a good idea." 

Chance got up and walked over to his friend. "C'mon, bud, it's not like she's never ridden one. You did have to give her a quick lift on the cyclotron a few times." 

"Slight difference there, Chance! And she never knew it was me, anyway!" 

Elena's tone of voice suddenly changed. The smile disappeared. 

"That's actually one thing that bothers me, though. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I'm wondering if maybe she might know a little more than she's letting on. To anyone. At the very least, I think she may suspect..." 

They both regarded her with surprise, and worry. 

"Can you be sure about that?" 

She shook her head. "Towards the end of our conversation, the SWAT Kats came up. Not from me. I don't know, but there's _something _in her tone that made me suspicious. As I said, I think she may at the very least suspect something." 

Jake was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black boots with a dark brown leather jacket. He looked up the stairs at Elena, who was leaning on the railing at the top. Chance was standing next to her. 

"I still can't believe you're making me do this." 

"You're complaining?" 

"Well, no, but..." 

"Then go already!" 

Jake laughed lightly to himself and put on the black motorcycle helmet. He then started up the bike, kicked up the stand, and headed off into the city towards Callie's condo. 

Elena had made him call Callie around 3 when they closed the garage. He decided to leave at about 5:30 since the traffic on Saturday night was probably going to be fairly bad, and she lived a pretty good distance away from the salvage yard. 

Chance watched his friend leave then turned to Elena. "You're sneaky, you know that?" 

She smiled sheepishly, still looking down. "So?" 

He gave a slight chuckle. "Thank you for doing that, by the way. Y'know, I think this is the first time we've had the place to ourselves since you came here." 

She still wouldn't actually face him, but her expression betrayed her amusement. "I'm well aware of that..." 

Chance gently pushed back her hair and leaned in to kiss her neck softly. He lightly ran his fingers up her spine. 

"Nuh uh. Nice try, but we still have work to do." 

He looked up, surprised. "Huh? What work?" 

She finally turned to look at him, a playful smile on her face, then turned and walked down the stairs, calling. "Aries!" 

Chance frowned. "Oh. That." 

He had promised to help her build a dog house at the side of the garage, just around the corner nearest the office door. It took them about an hour and a half to find good enough pieces of sheet metal and weld it all together. And old blanket was put inside and there was even enough room for his water bowl. They finished up right around seven, so Elena went ahead and fed the dog before heading back upstairs to fix her and Chance something for themselves to eat. And hour later, Chance was laying on the couch watching his cartoons. 

"Chance, turn that off!" 

"What? Why?" 

She smiled and gestured with her finger for him to follow her, then turned and walked into the bedroom. 

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Chance jumped up and turned off the tv, then ran into the room after her, closing the door behind him. 

(elsewhere) 

Jake pulled up in front of Callie's condo building at around 6:20. They should have just enough time to get to theatre before the movie started. He parked the bike and walked up to the building, pushing the button outside the door for her room number. After a moment, he heard her voice. 

"Yes?" 

"Uh, Miss Briggs? It's me." 

"Jake! I'll be right down." 

He walked back over to the bike and waited. It only took a few minutes until she came out. Jake looked up and his jaw dropped. He was so used to always seeing her in the pink business suit, and a couple times in her jogging outfit. He never dreamed that she even owned the clothes she was now wearing. "Whoa..."  
Callie had on a pair of black skin-tight pants and a red sleeveless v-neck shirt with slight ruffling that fell down over the very top of her shoulders. The outfit was complemented by a thin gold chain necklace with a small red stone in the shape of a heart, and black high-heels. 

"Hi Jake. 

"Uh, Callie? You.. uh.. you look nice!" He desperately tried to collect his thoughts. Jake may have been a genius, but this was beyond anything he was used to dealing with. 

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks. I see Elena lent you her bike." 

"Heh, yeah. Was that your idea or hers?" 

She shrugged. "Her suggestion and I agreed." She got on the bike behind him and he handed her Elena's silver helmet. 

Callie had gotten a little more used to the idea of ridding a motorcycle, with someone else driving of course, after so many times of having been rescued by the SWAT Kats for various reasons. In the back of her mind, she had suspected for quite a while who they might really be. But she never could bring herself to ask. And now certainly was not the time. She'd wait a little longer. She planned on simply enjoying the evening. 

Elena and Chance were both completely passed out by the time that Jake got back, sometime after eleven. That was just fine with him, as he knew that Chance would be bugging him soon enough, wanting to know how things went. Jake just smiled to himself as he got ready for bed. He was actually a bit upset at Elena for having set this up, but now, he was quite glad she did. Not that he'd admit it to her.


	4. A Shadow in the Night

It was early Sunday morning, sometime between 1 and 2 am. Even Elena was still asleep. Outside, there was still one who was at least somewhat awake. Aries got up from where he was curled up inside the makeshift dog house that Elena and Chance had put together the previous afternoon. He pricked his ears, keen nose to the air. No doubt about it, he had smelled something. A faint sound suddenly caught the dog's attention. A small piece of metal fell from one of the large scrap piles. Aries growled. A large, shadowy shape was making it's way through the salvage yard towards the garage. 

Aries walked towards the main door leading into the garage. Now he had caught the beast's scent. The hair on the dog's neck, shoulders, and spine stood completely on end. Then he saw it. The massive form stalked slowly around the last pile of scrap. It stood on it's hind legs, towering above the dog. It's eyes glowed with a Hellish red light. 

The dog knew his job. He was trained to warn. Trained to protect. Aries began barking, loudly and fiercely, at the massive creature. 

In the apartment above the garage, Chance groaned and rolled over in bed. "Damn that dog. What's he barking for at this time of night?" 

Beside him, Elena's keen ears twitched. She slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the vicious barking. "That doesn't sound right..." 

The beast stared down at the dog blocking it's path. The dog was pointless. It's master had sent it to kill, but there was only one target in it's mind. Traditionally, only sorcerers had the ability to use magical artifacts. Yet there was one who was not a sorcerer, and had used the power of both the Moon Talisman and the Astral Stone. One who had no idea what the consequences would be. One who couldn't possibly sense the trap. Easy prey. He was the one that the beast's mind was locked onto. He was the target. Anything else was to be ignored. Except another of it's own kind. That's why it was alone. If it found another, it was to fight to the death. 

The creature dropped down onto all fours and ran forward. The dog charged, snarling viciously. Aries lept up and clamped his strong jaws onto the beast's neck. It reared up and swiped at the dog with a powerful front paw. Aries was sent flying, and crashed with a yelp into a pile of scrap. 

Elena sat straight up in bed. Chance didn't even open his eyes. "Now what?" 

She didn't answer. Elena quickly got up and put on her robe, running to the window. Chance just rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Pushing back the curtain, her eyes, quickly adjusting to the darkness of the night, scanned the salvage yard outside. She didn't see anything. She didn't see Aries. The barking had stopped. "Chance, something's not right. Chance?" 

He was laying on his stomach, completely passed out again. Elena just sighed and shook her head, looking back out the window. She had a very bad feeling. She reached out with her mind, and her eyes went wide. She felt that power again. It was blocking her search. But blocking her from what? 

A sudden loud crashing sound, shattering glass, gave her the answer. "CHANCE! GET UP!" She kicked him hard in the ribs, then turned and ran quickly out of the room.  
Chance was now wide awake, and his ribs hurt. He jumped out of bed and quickly threw on his boxer shorts, then ran out after her. 

Across the hall, a loud "thump' hit the other bedroom door hard, causing it to shatter open. 

"JAKE!" 

Jake had landed in a heap on the floor in front of the now broken door. He had been knocked unconscious from the impact. Three very deep gashes soaked the ginger fur of his chest with blood. The large brown werekat was preparing to lunge again, this time to finish him off. 

"Chance! Get him out of here!" Elena brought her arm around in a sweeping motion, pulling the Shadow Cloak over her. The next instant, she lept towards the werekat. The two beasts collided hard into each other in mid air. The Shadow Cloak had caused Elena's light chocolate fur to turn jet black when she had shifted forms. Her eyes glowed green as she snarled viciously at the other werekat. 

Chance grabbed Jake and pulled him out of the room. "Elena! Be careful!" 

The brown werekat's red eyes narrowed at Elena. She was another of his kind. In his mind, his objective was changed. Now he was to kill HER! The smaller kat would probably die of his wounds anyway. 

The beast lunged, slashing at her with powerful claws. Elena stood up and quickly leaned her body backwards, narrowly avoiding the swipe. She quickly dropped to the ground and spun, kicking out her back legs in a sweeping motion to trip the other werekat. She connected, and he fell. But as he did, he jerked forward and snapped with his jaws, his fangs tearing into her leg. Elena screamed out in pain and rage, then slashed at the beast with her own claws. Blood splattered from the gashes in it's head, but it continued to attack. Releasing her leg, he lept forward, throwing his weight into her. Both of them went tumbling backwards out of the room and down the wall. They were biting and clawing at each other, each trying to get the upper hand while also attempting not to get pinned under the other. 

The other werekat was somewhat larger, and definitely stronger, than Elena. But she had speed and agility on her side. More than that, she actually had full control of her own mind, and her actions. 

Chance had pulled Jake back into his own room, and was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He looked over his shoulder at the two werekats as they rolled out into the main living area. "Elena!" He knew he couldn't help her. Chance was strong, and a good fighter, but even he had no chance against a werekat. He had found that out the hard way the first time he saw Elena change forms. She had nearly killed both him and Jake. He then heard a loud crash and ran to the door. There was no sign of the werekats, but the railing beside the stairs was broken. He could hear the fight continuing down in the garage below. 

Elena snarled, and stood up on her hind legs. Carefully, she reached down and pulled the steel rod out of her side, a splatter of blood following it. Now she really had a reason to complain to the guys about how messy the place was. 

The other werekat was on all fours, his muscles tensed, poised to strike again. She remained standing. When he lunged again, she sidestepped the instant before impact. The beast landed, head first, into the cinder-block wall. She jumped on his back and sank her fangs into the side of his neck. The beast stood and threw itself back, trying to throw her off. Her claws were dug deep into his shoulders. She kicked forward with a hind leg, raking her claws into the back of her opponent's leg, trying to cut the hamstring. She felt her claws catch into the muscle, and she twisted her paw, then jerked. The thick muscle ripped and the beast screamed out in pain, sinking down to it's knees. 

Elena didn't waste the opportunity. She jerked back with all her strength, throwing the werekat hard onto it's back on the cement ground. She lunged again, and again her jaws found his throat. She dug in, locking her bite. The brown werekat slashed frantically at her with his claws. Several long gashes were opened up under her black fur. Still she held her grip, tightening on his throat, cutting off the airway. 

The werekat's frantic fight slowly began to lessen. He couldn't breathe. He was blacking out. She took her chance. Twisting with all the power in her strong neck and upper body, she then jerked back, and ripped the beast's throat out. Blood splattered thickly over her, and onto the wall behind her. A pool of thick, dark blood began to form on the garage floor around the beast. Elena spat out the large gob of flesh and fur, then looked back up the stairs, her long ears laid back. 

"C'mon, buddy! You are _not _gonna die like this!" The gashes were deep, and Chance was pressing a heavy towel tightly against Jake's chest, trying to at least slow the bleeding. Downstairs, the sounds of the fight had stopped. Everything was completely quiet. 

"How is he?" Elena ran in, her fur and the black body suit of the Shadow Cloak both soaked in dark blood. 

"I can't stop the bleeding!" 

Elena's own wounds were already beginning to heal. She ran around the bed to the dresser and grabbed the Astral Stone from it. Chance removed the blood-soaked towel and backed up. Putting the gold chain quickly around her neck, Elena gripped the Stone in one bloody hand, then placed her other hand atop Jake's chest. The Stone began to glow. First red, then purple, then blue. Elena's hand also glowed with the same colors as the Stone. 

Chance stood a few feet back to give her room. He wasn't the one in the fight, but his heart was pounding and he was breathing hard. He had faced a different kind of fight, a fight to save his best friend's life. And he was loosing. He spoke softly, not even sure whether or not she heard him. "C'mon Elena. Please..." 

Under Elena's hand, the wounds began to slowly close over. The bleeding finally stopped. Elena gasped and pulled her hand back, releasing her grasp on the Stone. She fell backwards to the floor. Chance jumped forward and caught her just before she hit. "What happened?" 

"I'm still not very good... at healing magic. But the bleeding's stopped. He'll live."

Once Elena's magic had Jake at least somewhat healed, and stabilized, she and Chance went about cleaning up the mess. Aries had been slightly hurt after getting thrown into a pile of scrap metal by the werekat, but the injuries were only minor. In fact, the dog had possibly saved Jake's life by waking Elena up with his barking, a fact that was not lost on Chance. He was now very glad they had kept the dog.

They had pulled the body of the werekat outside into the yard and hidden it under some sheet metal. Elena would burn it in the morning. Thankfully, they closed the garage on Sunday so it wasn't a rush job to clean up the mess. The large amount of blood was going to take a considerable amount of work to clean, something Chance was getting sick of dealing with. He would love to be able to get his claws into the one responsible for the attempts to kill the two closest kats he had to a family.

Jake's room was a real mess after the attack, so they left him on Chance's bed.

Around 5 am, Chance finally went back to sleep for a while on the couch. Elena had already gotten several hours of sleep, which was really all she needed, so she continued to work on the mess in the garage.

Fortunately, she knew that werekats, including their blood, could be easily burned away. Most of the work involved was simply clearing away anything flammable. A little later, after burning the body outside, she used the Stone's power to create a small, controlled magical fire to cleanse the garage itself.

Chance got up a little after nine and went to check on Jake. He was still out, but otherwise seemed okay.

He never heard Elena's silent paw steps behind him, but somehow he knew she was there.

"Elena, after your attack you turned into,,,,, He's not going to...?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think so."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he was clawed, not bitten. The contagion is in the bite. The saliva."

Chance suddenly looked up sharply to her, his face pale.

Elena save a soft, dark laugh.

"Don't worry. Even though there's no actual cure once someone has already changed, the Stone's power has cleansed the contagion out of me. You're safe."

He breathed a sign of relief. He knew that had to be true, otherwise _he _would have already changed by now.


	5. The Trap

Jake finally woke up around mid-afternoon. His chest _really _hurt, but otherwise he was okay. Slowly, he walked out of the room, to find Chance and Elena replacing the door to his own room.

"Hey guys."

Chance spun around quickly.

"Jake! How you feeling, buddy?"

"Like Hell. How bad was the damage?"

Elena looked over his wounds carefully. "To you, or to everything else?"

"Both."

"Bad, but could have been a lot worse. That one was stronger than the other two."

"Yeah, thankfully Elena managed to both take care of that thing then heal your wounds."

He looked at her, a bit surprised. "You've gotten that strong?"

She simply nodded.

"Umm.. can I get past you two into my room?"

Elena set the tools down against the wall. "Sure."

"Yeah, go ahead. But it's a bit of a mess in there."

Jake walked past them into his room, pausing in the doorway to look at the damage.

"I don't even remember what happened, it was so fast. What happened to the door, anyway?"

Elena looked to Chance.

"Well, you were kinda thrown into it, bud. Then what was left of it got destroyed when the fight went out into the hall."

"The fight?"

"Elena had to change forms to fight the thing."

"And that was strange. As soon as it saw me in werekat form, it's like it forgot all about you. I don't know who's sending these things, but his power over them is stronger than I thought."

"Great..."

An hour later, Jake had showered to remove the rest of the dried blood from his fur, then changed clothes. The trio hoped that the rest of the day would go by a bit more peacefully. They were wrong.

At around 5, the alarm went off. Jake was still in pain and couldn't move quite as fast. Chance got to the communicator first.

"Yes, Miss Briggs?"

"SWAT Kats! There's some kind of big monster attacking Megakat City! The Enforcers are trying to stop it, but it's already taken down several of their helicopters and they can't seem to even hurt it!"

The three kats looked at each other. This couldn't be good.

"We're on our way!"

Elena quickly got to her computer and put the headset on. She then scanned through various security camera grids to locate the so-called 'monster'.

"I'm getting a few distance shots, but it's pretty high up. Most of the City's cameras don't go that far. Whatever it is, it's bird-like, and it's _big_!"

As they approached, the could see a large creature, easily bigger than the Turbokat, attacking several Enforcer helicopters. The thing was like nothing the two kats had ever seen. It looked like a giant bird with greenish-black feathers, fingered wings like a bat with claws on the 'hand-joint', and a reptilian neck and head with needle-like teeth. It's legs were also reptilian, and had very long, sharp claws. It was using these claws, and those on it's wings, to tear at the choppers. Two went down before the Turbokat even got close.

T-Bone couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What is _that_? Elena, are you seeing this thing?"

"Yes, and I've never seen anything like it!"

Razor checked his scanners. "This is weird. I can't target it! It's like it's not even there. You have no idea what it is?"

"No. I've never even heard of a creature like that before."

"Do you think the Pastmaster could have brought it here?"

"Doubtful. The Pastmaster's magic is very different from mine, and very unique. I can sense it like a beacon. And I don't think it's one of Viper's creations either. His twisted mutations give off a very distinct, unnatural aura. That thing doesn't even have one! I can't feel it at all!"

"You sure you're not being blocked again?"

"No. I could at least feel if something was blocking me. But, it's like you said, it's as if it's not even there!"

As the last of the Enforcer choppers went down, the creature then saw the black jet approaching it, and it gave out a hideous bird-like screech.

T-Bone angled the Turbokat straight at the creature while Razor continued to attempt a missile lock. He wasn't able to get target lock, but still managed to aim well enough that he was sure he could hit it. "Octopus missile... deploy!"

The 'bird' didn't even try to move out of the way. Instead, it opened it's jaws wide and released a beam of light, like a laser, straight at the jet.

"WHOA!" T-Bone banked hard, and managed to barely avoid the beam. "What the heck was that?"

Elena felt the slightest tingle in the back of her mind as she watched the screen. "Magic."

The missile had quickly closed the distance, and flew right past the bird, slamming into a nearby building.

"Aw crud!"

"What the... I'd swear you hit it, buddy!"

"Yeah, so did I."

Elena narrowed her eyes at the images on her monitor. "I think you did. Hang on."

She quickly typed in a series of commands, and a single image enlarged to cover most of the screen. She replayed, then froze the image.

"It went right _through _it!"

"So what now?"

"There's some kind of magic going on with that thing. I think it may be a phantom."

T-Bone turned in a wide circle around the creature, which continued to hover, watching them. "Phantom? You mean like a ghost?"

"Sort of. It can't be hurt by any physical means."

"Perfect. Any ideas?"

"Razor, remember what I told you about magic and energy?"

"Yeah. You're thinking electricity might work?"

"Worth a shot."

"Alright. Arming Megavolt missile! T-Bone, line me up."

"You got it! Time to fry this overgrown turkey!"

The jet turned, and flew straight towards the bird. Suddenly, it gave a loud screech, and dove.

"Crud! Keep on 'im, pal!"

"Roger that." The Turbokat also dove, following the bird. Despite it's massive size, it flew swiftly and agilely through the many buildings and other obstacles of the city. It flew very low, dodging just over the traffic, but still trying to avoid the power lines and street lights.

Razor still couldn't get a lock, but he noticed how the bird was flying. "I think you're right, Elena. It seems to be avoiding everything electrical."

T-Bone had to pull the jet up sharply, pulling away from the bird. "Aw crud! It's heading for the tunnel!"

There was no way the large jet could follow the bird through the traffic in the tunnel. And it seemed to know it. It spread it's wings wide, slowing down, then dropped to the ground. Several cars had to swerve to avoid it and some ended up crashing into each other. Rather than folding it's wings in like a true bird, it walked on the clawed ends of them like a bat does. In this way, it walked into the tunnel.

T-Bone pulled the jet up and looped around. "Now what?"

"I'm going to have to take the Cyclotron in there after it."

"What? Razor, are you sure you can..."

"I'll be fine!" Elena had partially healed Razor's wounds from early that morning. However, even though they wouldn't bleed anymore, the scars were still fairly deep and he was still hurting. Despite this, he did his best not to let his friends notice. "T-Bone we've got to stop this thing. This may be our only chance to do so before it hurts anyone else."

"Alright. Just be careful, buddy."

"Copy that."

Elena stood silent, watching the monitors. She didn't like the idea either of Razor going in alone after the creature in the shape he was in. But she also knew that he was right. It had to be stopped.

T-Bone brought the jet around again and lined it up, flying as low as he could over the street. The Cyclotron launched, and as soon as the back tire hit the ground, Razor gunned the engine and drove quickly into the tunnel. Most of the cars had either crashed or slammed on their brakes so he had to avoid a standstill traffic rather than maneuvering around everything in full motion. That made it a little easier. As he approached the beast, he armed the smaller missiles located on the sides of the cyclotron.

The creature turned it's head as he approached, watching him.

Razor was almost close enough to fire when the bird's eyes suddenly glowed bright red, and he heard a laughing sound. It wasn't the bird, but a kat's voice he heard laughing. The bird then shimmered, and vanished as if it were never there.

"What? It's gone?"

T-Bone was flying the jet high above the city now, watching both exits of the long tunnel below.

"What do you mean, 'it's gone'?" A dark laugh then echoed from behind him. "Huh?" T-Bone turned to look behind him and saw a dark, shadowed figure sitting in Razor's seat. The figure stared at him with glowing red eyes, sharp teeth glittering in a hideous smile. "What the...?"

"T-Bone? What's going on?" Elena watched the monitor as the jet began to slowly tip. "T-Bone?" An alarm suddenly sounded on her control panel. The Turbokat began to spin out of control, angling downward towards the ground. "T-BONE! Chance, answer me!"

She began to work frantically at the smaller computer, switching the jet's controls over to her remote console. Lines of code fly past as she inputs her commands and fights to gain control of the Turbokat. On the larger monitor, the grid of small images are a blur as the jet continues to spin. One image then enlarges to take up most of the screen. The forward sensor.

"T-Bone! What's happening?" Razor guns the engine and quickly drives back out of the tunnel. He looks up, skidding the cyclotron to a sliding stop. He watches the jet spiral downwards. "T-Bone! Elena, what happened?"

"I don't know! I lost connection with T-Bone. Trying to gain control of the jet..." She continues her frantic work. "C'mon, c'mon! Respond!"

Finally the spinning slows and the jet begins to stabilize. "I've got control! WHOA!" A rapid succession of codes, and the jet pulls up sharply, two seconds from impact to the street below. Elena maneuvers it back up above the lower buildings then levels off. "Razor, could you get any visual on T-Bone?"

"Negative. I think we should have put one of the optical sensors in the cockpit."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to sense that. Okay, landing the jet near your location." Elena sounded calm again. She kept herself focused on controlling the jet. Putting her mind to that single task kept her from thinking about Chance. She was terrified that something had happened to him. But she couldn't let her fear for his safety compromise her work. She _had _to land that jet!

Aries lay at the top of the hatch in the garage, whining. The dog didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something was very wrong.

Scanning ahead with the dimensional radar, Elena located a low, wide building with a flat roof clear of obstacles. Typing in the commands, she decreased power to the engines and increased the flaps. The jet slowed down as it approached. Almost to the target, she turned on the thrusters, rotating them down for a vertical landing, and shut off the main engines. The jet carefully descended. Dropping the landing gear, she set it down smoothly then cut the power.

"Alright. Now get your tail over there and find out what happened to T-Bone!"

"On my way! Good flying, 'Dragonfly'!"

Razor was extremely thankful that Elena both knew how to fly a jet, and how to work the controls from her computer terminal. He didn't want to think of what would have happened otherwise. Neither of them ever saw T-Bone eject. If the jet had crashed with him still in it, he never would have survived the impact. Razor gunned the engine, pushing the cyclotron as fast as it would go towards the building.

The building she had chosen was very short, only two stories tall. Razor switched on the cyclotron's jet thrusters and was able to 'jump' the distance up to the roof. Elena had already remote-opened the canopy once he got there. Skidding the bike to a stop, he quickly jumped up to the jet to look inside the cockpit.

"He's not here!"

"WHAT?"

"Elena, Chance is gone!"


	6. The Darkness Revealed

They both decided that it was best to get the jet back to the hanger as soon as possible, then they would search for T-Bone. Razor rarely ever flew the Turbokat by himself. T-Bone was the pilot. But he still designed, and helped built the jet, and knew exactly how to handle it. Elena opened the hanger doors as he approached, and worked the lift once he got the jet stopped. He jumped out as soon as the canopy opened and ran over to her.

"How could this have happened? Did you feel anything? Any magic?"

She shook her head sadly. Elena was still sitting in her computer chair. She had removed the headset and it now lay on the ground at her paws. She rested her forearms on her knees, head down. She didn't even look up at him.

"I could feel something, but only barely. Like a quick, faint breeze on a still day. Then, nothing..." Her voice was soft, barely over a whisper.

Jake kneeled down in front of her. He placed a hand gently on her chin and lifted her head so that he could meet her eyes.

"Elena, we'll find him. I know we will. Come on."

He helped her up from the chair, then she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing softly. Jake hugged his friend close.

"I promise. We'll find him..."

"Time to wake up, SWAT Kat."

A splash of cold water is thrown onto T-Bone's face and drips down his chest. He coughs and shakes his head. Opening his eyes, he looks at the figure in front of him. A lean kat with blood red fur and reddish-gold eyes, wearing dark red sorcerer's robes, stands a few feet away, watching him. The kat grins darkly.

"Good morning. I trust you are comfortable?"

T-Bone's wrists were tied tightly with thick, heavy ropes that cut into his skin. He was suspended from the ceiling. His ankles were similarly tied, the rope attached to a metal ring in the stone floor under him. He thrashed against the ropes, but was held firm.

"Calm down. The more you struggle, the deeper those ropes will cut into you. You see, there are tiny, almost microscopic, shards of glass imbedded into those ropes. And if they get into your skin, they're fester into tiny, but painful, infectious wounds."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He glared fiercely at the red kat, his eyes full of hate.

"You? Oh, well, since you're part of the reason that my original plans here in the Shadow Relm were so badly messed up, I guess you could say that I want revenge. On both you and your partner. If it weren't for the two of you and your jet, Elena's army would have been fully wiped out by my koblins. My pawn, Shade Kat, did his job well. But he was a fool. Elena should never have even gotten that far." He shrugged calmly. "But it's mainly Elena I want. As long as you're still alive, you can also serve as bait to lure her to me."

"What? What do you mean Shade Kat was 'your pawn'? He was the one who had the Sun Talisman! It was his army we fought!"

"Oh, you're so wrong there, SWAT Kat. Umm... T-Bone, right? Yes. I believe that's it. Or should I call you, Chance? That _is _your real name, is it not? Anyway, yes, he was the chosen of the Sun Talisman. But that's not how he became so powerful. The two Talismans are of about equal strength, but not nearly as strong as some kats believe they are. No, _I _gave him his power. He served _me_."

"You? You sent those werekats? You were the one who tried to kill Elena and Jake?"

He nodded, still grinning darkly. "Yes, that was me. Elena was not supposed to survive. I underestimated her strength. The last werekat was a test to see just how strong she had become."

"But why send it after Jake?"

"Because Elena was too powerful. I couldn't target her mind anymore. In her quest to rid herself of the werekat curse, she merged her soul with the Stone. Quite an impressive feat. So I needed to find another target. And since your friend Jake had also used the Moon Talisman, and the Astral Stone, I was able to target him instead."

"Who ARE you?"

He struggled again. The ropes cut into his wrists and ankles, but the pain didn't seem to affect him. The big tabby was too full of adrenaline and anger right now to notice.

"You know, you're good at what you do, but you don't seem all that bright. I'm still not quite sure what Lady Kougré sees in you. But, to answer your question, my name is Kirok, the Lich. And before you ask, a 'Lich' is an undead sorcerer. Yes, you heard me right. 'Undead'. Not dead, but not alive. And therefor, virtually impossible to kill." He smiled coldly.

T-Bone bared his teeth at the kat. He didn't like the sound of this at all. 'Impossible to kill?' If the so-called Lich would just let him get his claws into it, he'd find out himself exactly how hard to kill it was.

"Now then, let me see exactly the type of kat that Elena apparently fell in love with." We walked forward and grabbed T-Bone's mask with a clawed hand. T-Bone continued to struggle, but couldn't stop the sorcerer from ripping his mask off. Kirok stepped back and regarded him cooly. "Hmmm.. Nothing too impressive. But then, Kougré is a very difficult she-kat to figure out. Oh well." He simply shrugged, then turned and walked away, dropping the mask on the ground as he went.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed, the Stone in her hands. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She focused upon the Stone, calling upon it's power. Then she sent her mind and soul out. She felt for some sign of Chance. She had to find him. Had to make sure he was still alive. Then she felt it, that power. It didn't block her, it welcomed her! She focused her energy.

Only the most powerful of sorcerers could soul-speak. Elena and Kirok both had that power. In their minds, they both entered the ethereal. There was no color, only swirling mists of light and shadows that surrounded them, a dark void beyond. They could see each other, or the image of each other that they projected. Elena's eyes narrowed coldly.

"Kirok..."

"Nice to see you again too, Kougré."

"You're dead."

"Well, sort of. _Un_-dead is more like it. You took my head, but it wasn't enough."

She gasped. _Now _she understood. She had killed him, but only in physical body. His spirit still lived, though she wasn't sure if it still had form or not.

"Where is he, Kirok?"

"You mean Chance? Oh, yes, I 'invited' him to join me here in the Shadow Relm. Don't worry, he's still quite alive. For now. He'll be my guest for a while."

"Why? It's me you want."

"Correct. But your power has grown considerably, Kougré. My pets failed against you. You have even grown strong enough to protect your friends from them. Very

impressive. But not strong enough to protect them from _me_."

"What do you want, Kirok?"

"Why, you of course, my dear. I want your head!"

"Then let Chance go."

"No. You see, he and Jake were the main reason you defeated Shade Kat. I'm afraid they're both going to have to die, too. But, if you choose to come to me, I'll see to it that their deaths are quick and painless. Unlike yours. The more you wait, well, you _know _what I'm capable of. Do you want your precious Chance to suffer the way you did?"

Elena growled. Even in ethereal form, her fangs and claws lengthened.

"Now, now. You know you can do nothing here. Come find me, Kougré. The longer you wait... well..."

He laughed darkly, then broke off the connection.

Elena opened her eyes, a slight green glow in them. Her fangs and claws really had grown.

"JAKE!"

Elena's sudden yell causes Jake to drop what he's doing and run swiftly upstairs, Aries following right behind him. Elena met him at the top of the stairs, breathing hard. She was still showing the signs of a partial change. Aries whines at seeing her like this and partially hides behind Jake, his ears back and tail tucked.

"Elena? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Chance... I... I know what..."

"Whoa, calm down! Catch your breath."

He helps her over to the couch. Elena manages to calm down just enough to control her breathing a little better. Her claws and teeth returned to normal and the glow of her eyes was gone.

"It's Chance. I know what happened to him. I know where he is."

"How? Where?"

A few more breaths, then she looked at him, her expression grim. "The Shadow Relm."

"What? How's that possible?"

"Kirok. A dark sorcerer. He took him."

"But why? What would a sorcerer from... Oh no. The one who sent the werekats?"

She nodded gravely. "Yes. He's wants revenge, on me. And he's using Chance to do it. First he sent the werekats for me. They failed. Then my power grew so he couldn't go after me directly, so he sent one after you instead. That failed. Now he's trying to lure me back into the Shadow Relm so that things are on _his _terms."

"And Chance is the bait..."

"Yes."

It didn't take them long to get the Turbokat ready. They made sure the fuel tanks were completely full, and loaded extra megavolt missiles just in case. Extra fuel was also loaded, as much as the jet could carry.

Jake worked fast, but carefully. The longer it took, the more he began to worry.

"Elena, how do we know we're not already too late?"

"We're not."

"But if time works differently... Chance and I were there for a month, but here was only about ten minutes. You were there for four months last time, and back here in less than an hour?"

"Because I'm going to try and use the Stone to pull one of the Pastmaster's tricks."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to try and lock on to the exact time that Kirok contacted me. I'm going to have the Stone take us to the exact place, and _time_, when it happened. We're not only going to a different world, Jake. We're going through time!"


	7. Setbacks and Departure

They were almost ready to go. Elena had changed into her travel clothes that she wore from the Shadow Relm the first time, and now wore the black body suit of the Shadow Cloak over it. She had set her tool belt and sword aside. They would be loaded last right before they left. The she-kat had also put on one of the extra flight harnesses in preparation, just in case. It proved to be a good idea, as a beeping sound suddenly came from her computer terminal, a small red light flashing on the bottom right corner of the larger screen."

Jake, now as Razor, looked up from his own console in the cockpit where he was running a final systems check. "What the heck is that?"

"An alert signal. I've got it set to monitor the Enforcer channels. Something's going on."

She quickly went over to the smaller computer and typed on the keyboard. The beeping stopped as the lines of code began to fill up the screen.

"Hey Jake, have you ever heard of some weird kat who calls himself 'Chop Shop'?"

"That laughing hyena? Yeah, we personally delivered him to the Enforcers. Why do you ask?"

"Well, apparently he escaped from prison last week, and has just been spotted downtown in some suped-up chopper!"

"He's back?"

It only took them a few minutes to unload the extra fuel and set it aside, just past the lift. They were going to need as much speed as they could get.

"Oh this timing couldn't have been any worse!"

"I've got to do something, Elena. I can't just let Chop Shop terrorize Megakat City."

"I know."

"I'm gonna need your help. I need you at your controls to..."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going with you. The Turbokat is designed for two. _I'm _going to fly it."

He paused, frowning. "Elena, how long has it been since you actually flew a jet? I mean, this isn't going to be just flying through a time portal that you're controlling. It's going to be a combat situation."

"Including yesterday?"

He couldn't argue with that. Not only had she pulled the Turbokat out of an uncontrolled spiral, she had also prevented it from crashing, then safely landed it. All from her computer rather than the actual controls. An extremely difficult feat. Plus he'd seen her aerial maneuvering skills when she took the form of the Astral Dragon a couple months ago.

"Alright. Of course another problem is that, if anyone were to see _you _at the controls..."

"That won't be a problem. I can Shadow Cloak the cockpit. We'll be able to see out, but no-one else will be able to see in. No-one will even know that..."

"That T-Bone's not the one flying. That's brilliant!"

Barely another minute, and they were ready to go.

"Okay girl, lets see just how good 'Dragonfly' can handle this baby."

"Heh. Copy that!" It had been a long time since her call sign was actually used. Still, it only took her two weeks to build her megacomp after spending nearly fifty years in a world with absolutely no technology. She was confidant she could still handle a fighter jet.

Elena switched on the controls and the engines fired up. Razor remote-lowered the lift and it turned into position. As soon as the light went green, indicating the lift was locked and the hanger doors opening, she pushed the throttle forward.

Sure enough, Dragonfly had lost none of her skill. The Turbokat rapidly sped up the runway and out the hanger doors, soaring as smoothly as a bird of prey up in the into the sky.

"All right, you do remember what you're doing! Now, let's go take out Chop Shop!" He had to admit, he was so used to having T-Bone doing all the flying, and him working the radar and weapons systems. Elena actually seemed to handle the large jet better than he did on the previous flight back to the hanger. She was certainly a natural. 'Dragonfly', he reminded himself. So long as she was flying, he'd use her call sign.

Monitoring the Enforcer band, they homed in on the location of Chop Shop, being pursued by two Enforcer choppers. The Enforcers had learned a long time ago that the SWAT Kats knew their frequency. One of them picked up his radio.

"Back off, SWAT Kats! We've got this!"

The next sound to come over the radio was Chop Shop's hideous laughter.

"Who's got who?"

His own chopper was sleek, with a powerful turbo thruster.

Razor remembered that they had broken down his original chopper when it was taken to the salvage yard after his first capture. 'Where the heck did he get another one?'

Chop Shop released a small barrage of blades at the two Enforcer choppers. Both were hit, and went down.

"Well, so much for the Enforcers. Guess it's our turn. Let's see exactly how good you are, Dragonfly."

"Right. Here we go!"

She increased power to the main engines to engage the suped-up chopper.

The hyena-like kat grinned. "Not this time!" The chopper pulled straight up, flying into a low cloud bank.

Elena followed, but the smaller chopper could turn more tightly than the Turbokat. He had looped around behind them by the time they came out of the clouds.

"Aw crud. He's right behind us!"

"I see him, Razor. Gonna try to shake him loose."

She dove, heading down through the maze of sky scrapers. Elena certainly wasn't as reckless in her flying as T-Bone, but she was still good. Regardless, she couldn't shake the chopper.

Chop Shop laughed as he lined up his sights. "Well, I think it's time to 'cut' you down to size, SWAT Kats!"

He fired a series of eight blades, similar to their turboblades. The tall buildings didn't give them much room to maneuver out of the way. Even so, Elena banked right, rolled, and turned back to the left. All eight blades missed by the time she leveled back out.

"Nice job, Dragonfly! But we still have to get this switch-blade psycho off our tails!"

"Got it. Hang on!"

In one quick motion, she pulled back on the control stick while hitting the forward thruster. The jet went vertical and stalled. The chopper shot right past underneath it. In the next instant, she had brought the nose back down and increased power or the main engines. Now they were the ones on Chop Shop's tail.

"Yes! Alright Razor, line him up!"

"Got him! Blowtorch missiles locked... Deploy!"

Chop Shop glanced behind him. "Hah! Nice moves. But not good enough!"

He released four spinning blades. They hit the pair of missiles, causing them to explode early. They could hear his twisted laughter over the radio.

Elena turned sideways, avoiding the explosions. "Great..."

"Crud. Well, lets try the same trick we got him with last time!"

He fired the grapple lines. This time, however, Chop Shop was ready. As soon as they connected, he released another set of spinning blade, cutting the ropes.

"Huh? Those ropes were steel wire!"

"I've got an idea. Fire another blowtorch."

"He's probably got some more of those blades ready."

"Yes, but we'll do something he can't possibly expect. Time to mix technology with _magic_. Let's clip laughing-boy's wings!"

"Copy that! Okay, missile locked. Loaded. Deployed!"

The single missile shot straight ahead at the chopper. Yet again, another set of blades were released. This time, however, a blue glow suddenly enveloped the missile. The blades bounced harmlessly off the barrier.

Chop Shop glanced behind him, seeing his blades miss. "What? That's not possible!"

The missile hit, exploding, and took off the back half of the chopper. It went down.

"NOOOO!"

"YES! Got him! Alright!"

"Told 'ya! No way was he could have seen _that _one coming!"

Several more Enforcer choppers were already closing in.

Razor watched them approach the downed chopper. "Well, looks like the Enforcers can handle it from here." The tone of his voice suddenly changed. "And we've got more important things to do."

Elena was also a bit more sedate. "Right. Now lets hurry back."

"Hurry? I thought you said you could take us to the exact time we need to be?"

"That's true. But this is something I never even _considered _trying before. The longer we wait, the less likely it will be that we'll succeed. And that's a chance I do NOT want to take."

"Good point. Let's go."

The jet turned, the megathruster kicked in, and they flew back to the hanger at mach 4, not wanting to waste even another second of time."

As soon as they returned to the hanger, they both jumped down out of the cockpit and went straight back to work. Elena refueled while Jake reloaded the extra fuel containers. They then reloaded the spend missiles.

"Hey, that was a pretty good maneuver, hitting the breaks and getting him to overshoot us like that. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It may have been a few years since I've flown a fighter jet, but that hasn't kept me out of the air. By taking the form of my Spirit Bird, I've been able to keep my dog-fighting skills sharp."

"Oh. Yeah." He had completely forgotten about her ability to send her spirit out in the form of a large silver owl. "Heh. I guess, once a pilot, always a pilot."

She glanced over at him and smiled faintly. "Bingo."

It took less than ten minutes. Elena's belt and sword were the last things to be loaded. She knew she would need them very soon once they returned to the Shadow Relm. They then got back in the jet and prepared to leave. Elena worried about Aries. She had made sure he would be fine for at least a few days on his own in the scrap yard. She had found the dog as a stray, and knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself should anything happen and them not return. She hoped that, if anything _did _happen, maybe Callie would stop by wondering where everyone went, and find him.

They were finally ready to go. After leaving the hanger, Elena turned and flew the jet one more time over their 'home'. She and Razor both knew that there was a possibility they would never come back. But they had to try. There was no way they were going to abandon T-Bone.

The Turbokat flew well away from Megakat City, and into the desert. It was now well past midnight.

The she-kat placed a hand to the Stone around her neck. It began to glow fiercely. First the light was a soft purple, then it brightened to a pure silver light. In the sky above them, the clouds began to swirl. The vortex opened.

"Here we go. Ready, Razor?"

"Ready. Let's do it."

The Turbokat turned, and climbed. It was heading straight towards the vortex. In one moment, they were in their world. In the next, blackness. When the blackness, and the resulting vertigo, finally ceased, they were now in a different world.

The red sun was high in the sky, nearly blinding them from the sudden change in light. Elena knew exactly what to expect this time and quickly regained control of the spinning jet.

"You did it!"

"Yes,. but it's not over yet. Now we have to find Mau. He'll know of a way to locate Chance."

"But where will we find _him_?"

"Easy. The Tower of the Moon. And if the time spell worked correctly, he should also know that we're coming."


	8. An Ancient Evil

The sound of the heavy wooden door caused Chance to open his eyes. He glared coldly at the red sorcerer as he walked back in. Following behind him was a large gray-furred werekat.

"Well, now Kougré knows where you are. I suspect it won't take her long to arrive. A few days at most."

"You're wrong, Kirok. Elena won't fall into your little trap."

"Oh no, _you're _wrong, SWAT Kat. She'll come. So will your partner. They'll both come for you, and they'll both come to their deaths. Elena knows what I'm capable of. She knows what I can do. She's felt my handywork before. You've seen it too, when you first found her."

"You! _You're _the one who tortured her?"

Now Chance was really angry. When he and Jake first found Elena, saw how she had been tortured nearly to death, he had vowed that the one responsible would pay. He thought that was Shade Kat, but now the true culprit stood before him.

"Yes. That was my work."

Kirok unfurled the long whip that he held in his right hand. The whip took on a dark red glow. The sorcerer gestured to the werekat. The beast snarled and stalked around behind Chance. It then stood up on it's hind legs and grabbed him tightly by the wrists with a large clawed hand.

Chance tried to struggle, but the werekat's grip held him firm, as did the thick ropes. "Get your filthy paws off of me, you overgrown furball!"

With it's free hand, the beast grabbed the back of his flight harness and ripped it off. It then grabbed the back of his clothing, and ripped it as well, leaving Chance's torso bare. The beast then released it's grip and dropped back onto all fours, stalking back around to stand behind it's master.

"Now, I told Lady Kougré that the longer it takes for her to arrive, the more _you _are going to suffer for it. I want her to know I'm serious. And she will know. I'll make sure she sees what happens to you. Each day that passes, she'll know." As he speaks, the red kat walks around behind Chance, the whip dancing across the ground as he casually lashes it back and forth.

He then brings it up, and the glow intensifies. The first lash connects to his back, cutting deep and burning his skin as if the whip were made of liquid fire. Chance can't surpress the scream of pain. Kirok pauses, allowing the full extent of the painful lash to sink in. Another lash cuts an even deeper wound. Then another. Chance has always had a high tolerance for pain, but this was beyond anything he had ever felt. The dark magic of the whip burned deep into his flesh. How many times did it come? He quickly lost count. Soon the pain became so intense, that he began to become numb to it. Is this what happened to Elena? Is this what would happen to her again if she did come to find him? Or to Jake? The hatred burned inside of him, but his mind was numb from pain. Slowly, he began to loose consciousness.

Kirok took a step back and collected the whip. He regarded Chance calmly, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I think that's enough for now. There's no point when you're not awake enough to feel it."

Again, the sorcerer turned and left. The werekat followed behind him.

Chance was so numb now that he could barely even feel his back. He felt nothing but the pain. It dulled his senses. He couldn't even feel the blood dripping down his back.

He couldn't notice anything else. The numerous individual gashes had all blended together.

"Jake... Elena... Don't come here..."

Chance blacked out.

It took almost an hour, even at the Turbokat's speed, to reach the tower. Razor looked out the cockpit to the right to see the massive structure standing tall on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea of trees.

"Whoa. That's the Tower of the Moon?"

"Yes. There's a small clearing around the back of it. That's where we'll land."

The tower was carved of a blue-gray stone and stood over fifty stories tall. Razor was used to the massive sky scrapers of Megakat City, many of which dwarfed the tower, but he was still awed at how something like that could be built, in _this _world. There was no technology here. Everything here was done by hand.

"It must have taken years to build that thing! How old is it?"

"No-one knows. Not even the wizards. It, along with the other two towers, have been standing for longer than any can remember."

"Other two?"

"The Tower of the Sun, and the Tower of the Earth".

"But if they're made of stone, how did they not crumble from age?"

"Magic."

He should have expected that answer.

As they approached, Elena switched to the vertical thrusters and landed the jet gently in the small clearing. A wagon road led off into the trees and a stables stood a little ways off, to the left of the tower. A single, large wooden door appeared to be the only entrance to the tower.

As soon as the Turbokat was fully shut off, Elena and Razor exited the jet, and saw a robed figure standing at the tower's entrance. He was older, at least to Razor, but they both recognized him instantly.

"Mau!"

The blue-robed sorcerer nodded to them as they approached. "My Lady. It is good to see you again too, young Razor."

"Young? Heh. Last time I saw you, I was older than you were!"

The mage smiled. "True, but as Elena has I'm sure told you, time passes differently here. It has been twenty-four years since we last saw each other. And it would have been longer, had Elena's spell not worked."

"So it did work? We're not too late to save T-Bone?"

"Yes, it worked. But as far as your friend... well... come with me."

Razor's heart sank at the mage's words.

Elena remained silent. She knew that things were already not looking good, and were bound to get worse. The two followed the spotted kat into the tower.

Somehow, the tower appeared larger inside that outside. Razor couldn't see any sources of light, yet he could see perfectly. It was as if the thick stone walls let in the sunlight as well as clear windows.

Mau led them up several long flights of stairs, and finally to a large room with a blue leather-bound book sitting on a pedestal near a single window at the opposite side. The walls were lined with bookshelves, all of them filled with various books and scrolls. The few places where there were no shelves, tapestries covered the bare stone of the walls. Mau walked over to the open book. Elena and Razor followed.

"Tell me, my Lady, what do you know of Kirok?"

"Not enough, I fear. I know he was Shade Kat's chief sorcerer, as you were mine."

"In a way, he was. But it was not quite so simple. This information was unknown to me at the time, but has more recently come to light. Shade Kat was but a pawn. A puppet. Kirok was the true terror whom we faced."

"Kirok?"

Razor was a bit confused. "Who is this Kirok guy anyway?"

Elena glanced at him for a moment. "A sorcerer. And a powerful one."

Mau nodded. "Correct. But he's more than that. He was once the High Wizard of the Sun. But as his power grew, so did his ambitions. He sought still more power, and eventually, immortality."

"But how? Sorcerers can live for a long time, but no-one is immortal. Not even the keepers of the Talismans."

"In body, no. So he turned to evil magic to help him. He became one of the most feared creatures in Shadow Relm. He became a Lich."

The color drained from Elena's face. Razor looked at the two magic-wielding kats.

"Okay, what's a Lich?"

Mau shook his head sadly. "A Lich is an undead sorcerer. Very powerful. Very dangerous. They cannot be destroyed, save by weapons of powerful magic. And there are very few of those."

"Mau, we need to find one of these weapons."

"Yes, I knew you were going to say that, Elena. Your own sword in itself is powerful. No normal weapon could have taken Kirok's head the first time. The power of the Talisman imbibed itself into the sword when you forged it. I do not know if you ever named it, but others have come to call it _Stormbringer_. We have another such sword here, the _Reaver_. Both swords are strong enough to give you some defense against Kirok and his creations, but are not strong enough to kill him."

Razor folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, so what is?"

"We have located one such weapon. It is also a sword. The _Spirit Blade_."

"I've heard of this blade. It was used to defeat the demon, Askirroth, was it not?"

"Yes. But you cannot use it, my Lady."

"Hold it. Why can't she use this sword if it's the only thing that can stop this guy? There has to be a way!" There was no way Razor was going to give up now. Somehow, he was going to find a way to rescue his partner, and stop this creature once and for all.

"_She _cannot use it. The _Spirit Blade _can only be wielded by a male warrior."

"Okay... So where do we find it?"

"It is in the hoard of Nakanros."

"The Ice dragon?" Now Elena knew why he hesitated to tell them. To face the great dragon was suicide.

Mau nodded slowly. "We have searched for other weapons, but this is only one that we have found."

"Then we'll have to go without it. Somehow, we have to find another way to free Chance."

"Wait. What's with this dragon that _you're _so afraid? Can't you become a dragon too?"

"No, Jake. The Astral Dragon is very difficult, and I doubt I'll ever be able to do it again. Nakanros is a very large, very old dragon. He is clever and strong. No-one has ever faced him and survived."

"Maybe. But they didn't have the Turbokat."

"That's true, but the likely hood we'll survive even then is very slim. If die in the attempt, Chance will suffer more than you can imagine. Kirok will see to that."

He closed his eyes. He knew she had to be right about that one.

"Okay. So, now what?"

An hour later found them back outside the tower. Elena had wore her weapons belt and her traveling clothes. She no longer needed the Shadow Cloak, at least not during the journey. At her left hip was _Stormbringer_. Mau had given _Reaver _to Jake. They would need both weapons if there was any likely hood at all of freeing Chance, and not getting themselves killed in the process. Jake had brought spare clothing with him this time, for both him and Chance, _when _they found him. His glovatrix and flight suit ware placed into one of several saddle bags for the two horses they were to use.

"The Turbokat _would _be a lot faster."

"Except that he's expecting that. The horses will take longer, but we'll have a better chance of getting there unnoticed. We're going to need stealth above all else."

Mau nodded. "She's right. Kirok has a large number of wyverns and drakes under his control. And there's even been rumors of a peryton having been seeing near his keep."

"What's a peryton?"

Elena finished loading the last of the saddle bags. "It's a giant bird-like creature with the head of a stag and teeth of a wolf. Very powerful and dangerous. And big enough to even crush the Turbokat if it were to get a grip on it with it's talons. Better to save the jet. If we succeed in freeing Chance, the Turbokat will be our best bet to go up against the dragon and get that sword."

He sighed, not happy with the idea, but not disagreeing either. "Perfect..."

A boy soon jogged up to them leading a pair of horses, both fully tacked and saddled.

Mau walked up to the horses and patted each one before turning to Elena and Jake.

"These are the two best horses we could find. The light sorrel is 'Bolt', and the red is 'Fleur'. They are the perfect combination of speed, strength, and agility. You will find no two better animals, save of course for your ShadowStar."

The two horses were tall and well built. The muscles of their chests, necks, and flanks rippled beneath shinning coats. One was slightly larger than the other, his coat a light flaxen sorrel, almost to the point of being mistaken for a palomino. The other was slightly leaner, and most likely the faster of the two, with a dark coppery-red coat.

"Thank you, Mau. Has there been any word of ShadowStar, though?"

"I'm afraid not. None has seen or heard of your steed since you left those years ago."

"You mean her horse just... disappeared?"

Elena couldn't help a soft smile.

Neither could Mau. "ShadowStar is no 'horse'. He's one of the very rarest creatures in the Relm. Very few could ever see through his illusion, unless he wished them to."

"Illusion?"

"Yes. He was a unicorn. A _black _unicorn."

"A unicorn? But he was a warhorse! I thought unicorns were supposed to be shy and peaceful creatures?"

"The normal ones, yes. But black unicorns, far rarer, are powerful creatures. Unicorns only allow females to ride them. Maidens pure in heart, spirit, and body. Black unicorns however, prefer warrior she-kats. And once a rider is chosen, the black unicorn will carry her fearlessly into battle, and defend her with it's very life."

"Well, that does make some sense."

Elena secured the saddle bags, then mounted the sorrel stallion. Jake likewise jumped onto the back of the chestnut and they quickly were off in a fast lope along the wagon trail.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Two days. I only hope Chance can hold out until then."

"He will. Then we'll make this guy pay!"


	9. The Journey

Elena and Jake rode for five hours. Sometimes they ran the horses, but mostly they kept them in the fast and smooth extended trot that the Shadow Relm's warhorses are so prized for. Jake still felt the pace was too slow, but Elena knew that they were in fact making good time. They continued for another hour even after the red sun had set.

They finally slowed upon approaching a small town.

"We'll stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we'll leave the road and go through the forest. It'll be a straight shot to Kirok's fortress."

"What is this place?"

"Kirdale. Remember the witch, Lyxa?"

"Isn't she the one who saved your life when Shade Kat poisoned you?"

"Yes, her and her two sisters. They live here, just on the other side of town. That's where we're going."

The rode at a trot through the town, gaining curious glances from those who were still brave enough to remain outside after dark. Since Kirok's return, bringing his werekats with him, the night has become a fearsome time.

Just on the other side, they turned down a narrow trail though the dark trees. Jake looked around at the multitude of strange plants, many of which had night-blooming flowers. They stopped in front of the cottage and dismounted the horses. A voice, hoarse and cold, came from inside.

"Who dares come here? Leave!"

"Lyxa! It's Elena."

"Elena Kougré?"

"Yes. We need shelter for the night, and our horses need rest."

"We?" The gray she-kat, now having aged twenty four years since Jake last saw her, stepped out of the door. The years didn't seem to have affected her as much as he had expected. He guessed that there was some real truth to magic-users living longer here.

Elena nodded. "Yes. Myself and Jake."

"Jake? Razor? One of the two who came to aid us against Shade Kat?"

"The same."

The witch walked quickly over to them, then paused in front of Elena. She regarded her with a calm expression, then gave her a sudden, quick hug.

"It is good to see you again, Moon Mistress."

"Please Lyxa, you know I don't really care for that title."

"Perhaps not, but it is still true."

The witch glanced to Jake, regarding him with a detached expression, then turned back to Elena. "What brings the two of you here? Last I had heard, you had left this world for theirs."

"I promise I will explain. Will you give us aid?"

She considered this for a moment, then finally nodded. "Very well. Come, we'll first tend to the animals."

The horses were taken to the small barn behind the cottage, untacked, then fed & watered. Lyxa and her two sisters fixed some rabbit meat and wild herb stew for the two of them, along with goblets of warm milk.

Elena then explained the situation. The witches listened carefully, their expressions difficult to read. At length, Lyxa nodded, and whispered among her sisters, then turned and spoke to Jake and Elena.

"Rest here the night, then. We'll see to it that your horses are refreshed and ready for travel in the morning. I will also assemble some herbs to help you. Kirok is fond of poisons, so powdered arrowroot is a must. Mix it with water to form a poultice to place over a poisoned wound. Manchineel is one of his favorites, so be very careful."

Elena nodded. She had once seen a bad case of manchineel poisoning. The kat had suffered a very excruciating death.

"Thank you, Lyxa."

"I'm afraid we do not have spare beds, as we do not particularly care for company, but there is a semi-empty room in the back. I trust you at least have bedrolls?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jake and Elena spread their bedrolls on the floor in the spare room, keeping well away from the numerous jars and flasks stored along one wall.

"Elena, the poisons that Lyxa spoke of, you don't think that Kirok would...?"

She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. "I didn't want to think of that. Kirok won't kill him. Not until he has me. But not all poisons are lethal."

"So this arrowroot, what does it do exactly?"

"A poultice made of it, pressed over the site of a poisoned wound, will extract the toxins if done quickly enough before they spread into the blood stream."

"And the manchineel?"

"Also known as the 'death apple'. It looks similar to an apple tree, but is highly poisonous. The barest touch of it's sap, even a single drop of rainwater that rolls off a leaf onto a kat's skin, causes extremely painful blisters. Prolonged contact can kill, very slowly and _very _painfully."

Jake winced. He really did not like the sound of this, and he certainly didn't want to think of that lich using the plant on his best friend.

That night, Jake couldn't sleep very well. For the most part he simply lay there, half awake. He was worried about Chance. A soft sound caught his attention. He sat up and looked over at Elena sleeping nearby. She was tossing in her sleep, with a pained expression on her face. It was obviously a nightmare, and a bad one.

"Elena?"

Very gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

At the touch, she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, breathing hard.

Jake jumped back in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. When she did, she closed her eyes, and tried to stop the tears.

"Calm down, Elena. You were having a nightmare."

"No. No, it was no nightmare. It was Kirok. I saw... Jake, he's _showing _me! In my dreams, he's showing me what he's doing! He's torturing Chance, and he wants me to see everything!"

"No. No, it's just a nightmare. It's not real." He tried to sound calm. Reassuring.

"NO! Jake, I know that spell! I've used it. It _is _real. I've felt it. I _know _it's real. I'd know if it wasn't..."

She wasn't hysterical. Her voice was too calm. To full of pain. He knew it had to be true. Chance was being tortured, and the longer it took them to find him, the longer it would last. Jake clenched his fists.

"We'll find him, Elena. And we _will _make this Kirok pay!"

Neither one got much sleep that night, and both were already awake when the dawn finally came. The horses were fully rested, their strength and energy restored. The witches offered them a warm breakfast and gave Elena several small pouches of various herbs and plant extracts.

"I know it is pointless to attempt to talk you out of this. All I can do is wish you luck."

"Thank you, Lyxa." They quickly mounted the horses and rode off at a canter down the road. After a few miles, Elena turned, heading down a narrow trail into the thick forest. They had to go single file, with Elena leading the way.

"Are you sure you know the way?"

"I've lived in this world almost fifty years. I've led a large army of rebel soldiers and refugees for nearly half of that. I've flown over these lands many times as my Spirit Bird. Yes, I know exactly where I'm going."

Her sharp tone surprised him, but after the 'nightmare' last night, her mood had turned cold. He couldn't blame her. They traveled quickly, spending most of the day in silence, stopping very rarely. Sometime in the early afternoon, they slowed the horses to a walk. They didn't even bother to stop for lunch, simply eating cold rations, and drinking from the canteens, while still ridding. It was clear Elena was ready to ride straight through the night if they had to. Jake wouldn't argue. He wanted to finish this as much as she did.

After a few hours walking to let the horses rest, they picked the pace back up. As the day grew late, the trees grew much taller, and thicker. It was still a few hours until sunset, but the woods were as dark as twilight. Jake couldn't see more than a few yards in any direction, but still Elena went on. He knew she had excellent night vision, and he believed that she really did know where she was going.

[Editor's note. The Arrowroot plant and Manchineel tree are both real plants. Their effects are real. Arrowroot, when it's pure starch is extracted properly by those who know the methods for doing so, is used as food, and makes a nutritious meal for vegetarian diets. The starch is also used to make a poultice to extract toxins when placed over the sight of a poisoned wound. However, under NO circumstances should any part of the manchineel tree _ever _be handled! It is extremely poisonous, all information given in the story being correct. The tree, a critical part of the environment, found in Florida, the Caribbean, Central and the northern part of South America, resembles an apple tree and is usually marked with a sign or red stripe around the trunk to show that it is deadly poisonous.]


	10. Unexpected Meeting

Chance's back hurt, He had no idea how much damage had been done, but he knew it was bad. He shifted, bad idea! Even the slightest movement caused intense pain. And not just in his back. Apparently the mage was right about the ropes too. His wrists and ankles were swollen and raw, as well as badly infected.

How long had it been? How long had he been out? There were no windows in the small stone room. The only light came from four torches along the walls. The flame of the torches was a strange reddish color and seemed to produce no smoke.

"Huh. Probably more damned magic."

Chance carefully tried to work at the ropes that bound his wrists, but soon had to give up. Every movement just opened the sores, causing even more pain and damage. He could feel his own blood dripping down his arms.

After a little while, the door opened again. Chance glared coldly at the red kat as he entered. The mage's 'pet' werekat followed along behind him, snarling at Chance.

"Your lover didn't sleep very well last night. Seems she wasn't too fond of the images I showed her."

"What did you do to her?"

He shrugged casually. "Just reminded her of exactly what I'm capable of. And that was only a small sampling anyways. Apparently she and your partner are going to take slightly longer to arrive than I had expected. So..."

He turned and looked at the open door. A group of koblins came in carrying a brazier of hot coals and a heavy metal rod with a semi-sharp point on one end.

"I'm afraid you're not going to like this at all. But it's your own fault."

Chance _really _did not like the look of this. Even still, he remained defiant.

"First, I think we should do something about your back. Don't want you to bleed to death, now do we?"

Chance tried to struggle again. The wounds on his wrists opened anew.

Kirok shook his head.

"Guess we'll have to do something about that too."

He motioned to the werekat, who walked over to Chance's right side and stood up on it's hind legs. The beast grabbed Chance by his wrists, holding him firm. He hissed from the pain, but tried to ignore it.

"Now then." He stuck the poker into the coals, leaving it there for several moments. When he pulled it back out, the metal glowed softly from the heat.

Chance knew what was coming, and he braced himself. Even so, he couldn't surpress the scream. The pain was excruciating. He could smell the fur and flesh of his own back burning, hear it hissing as the infection burned away. He tried to keep quite, to not let the mage have the pleasure of hearing him scream. He failed. The pain was too much. And it lasted for nearly five minutes, the poker being reheated about every 30 seconds.

At length, Kirok finally gave the poker back to the koblins, and waved a hand for them to remove it and the brazier. They did so, closing the door again behind them as they left.

There werekat still held a firm grip on Chance's bloody wrists. He knew it wasn't yet over.

Kirok reached into a pouch that was tried around his waist. He pulled out a small wooden jar and opened the lid carefully. Reaching in with the tips of his claws, he pulled out a thin razor-blade. It was barely a half-inch long and only a few millimeters wide. Chance's vision was blurry from pain, but he could still see what the wizard held in his claws.

"Kougré was lucky I chose to remove these rather than leave them in to fester. I wanted to keep her alive as long as possible. Were they still in when you found her, the damage would have been too extensive for her to have fully healed. Perhaps I should have left them. Then none of this would have happened. Regardless..."

He placed his free hand on Chance's shoulder, gripping tightly. Chance tried to struggle, but couldn't. He clenched his teeth and hissed as the thin blade was pushed through his skin. Kirok knew exactly what he was doing. The blade found it's way directly in between the joint of Chance's shoulder. He then walked around to the other side, pulling another blade out of the jar. He repeated the action, pushing the second blade into the other shoulder joint.

Over a dozen blades were inserted into major joints on his body, as well as against his spine. Even the slightest movement caused extreme pain.

"Maybe _that _will keep you still. The more you move, the deeper the blades will work themselves. And the greater the damage will be."

He closed the jar and put it back in his pouch. The mage then turned and left the room again. The werekat released Chance's wrists then followed.

The pain was so intense it caused him to dry heave. He didn't actually vomit, because there was nothing in his stomach to come out. He hadn't eaten, or had anything to drink since the wizard captured him the previous day. Being hungry didn't bother him, but he was starting to feel the effects of the dehydration. Chance wished he could black out again. He didn't. For many more long hours, Chance just hung there in the small room.

The sun was now preparing to set. The shadows deepened. The forest here was now even thicker than Jake had ever seen. He had a creepy feeling that made the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. The horses seemed to feel it too, as they tossed their heads and nickered softly. Suddenly, a faint sound echoed through the thickly woven branches. The leaves rustled softly, as if in response to the sound. It almost sounded like pipes, but with a very haunting melody. Elena brought her arm up, hand in a fist. A silent signal to stop. The horses pawed nervously.

"What is that sound?"

"Sh!"

Both kats listened, ears pricked. Jake felt a chill down run his spine as another sound added to the pipe-like melody. Singing. He couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. In fact, he wasn't sure if it was even _real_. He couldn't make anything out at first, but then the voice became a bit louder. He began to recognize lyrics.

_"I am forsaken in my solitude. My song is pleasure and it is pain. My song will drive a kat insane! Come with me, my pipes I'll play, and we will dance 'till break of day!"_

Elena's expression turned to a soft smile.

"I know that song..."

_"I am the music and the dance. I am the piper who enchants. So loose all ties to mortal kind. My pipes shall play within thy mind!"_

She turned Bolt and kicked him gently behind the ribs, urging him forward into the thick brush, away from the trail. The horse sidestepped nervously, tossing his head.

"C'mon, boy. It's okay." She clicked to the stallion and increased the pressure with her legs and heels. Bolt finally moved forward, pushing his way through the thick undergrowth.

Jake watched her nervously. "Where the heck are you going?"

"Follow me."

Jake hesitated, as did Fleur. Finally he turned the red stud and kicked his flanks. The horse reluctantly followed his herd-mate into the dark woods.

The deeper they went, the louder the music grew. Soon sounds like string music and drums echoed along with the pipes. The lyrics became louder, clearer. Jake didn't like this at all. The eerie 'song' was making him very nervous, and the horses agreed with him.

_"Come unto me my beauteous maid. I'll lead thee to the hidden glade. Thou shalt be happy and be free. When I play, thou wilt dance for me!"_

Finally, the thick forest gave way to a small glade filled with wild heather. The sun is almost set, the crescent moon hanging low in the darkening sky.

The music is loud now, filling the air with clear sound. It seems to come from all around them. The two horses stand nervously, pawing and nickering, at the edge of the glade.

_"So take thy rest within the shade, and as the evening hours fade, I'll take thee deeper in the glade, my cloven hoofs through heather wade..."_

Jake looked forward to the other end of the glade and his jaw dropped at what he saw. It appeared to be a kat at first with fawn-colored fur. But then, he could see that only the upper half of his body was kat-like. From the waist down he was built like a deer! Small antlers were on the top of his head, poking up through his scruffy hair. The strange creature continued to sing and play his pipes, dancing as he approached. Elena watched, a soft knowing smile on her face. When the song came to a sudden end, the creature stood only a few feet in front of them. He bowed deeply. "My Lady, Elena! I feared I would never see you again!"

Elena shook her head. "Same old Nebelun. It's good to see you again too."

Jake looked at her in surprise. "You know this guy?"

The deer-kat bowed again, this time to Jake. "Nebelun, at your service!"

Elena gave a soft laugh and patted Bolt's neck to calm and reassure the large horse. "Nebelun is a satyr. One of the Fae."

"Fae? Faerie-folk?"

"Yes."

The she-kat dismounted and grasped the satyr's arm in greeting.

"I have heard of your plight, my Lady. We Fae grieve for the fate of your friend. We know he means a great deal to you."

"Is there any help you can give us, Nebelun?"

"Aye. We know of a way for you to enter Kirok's keep!"

This got Jake's attention. "What? How?"

"Come with me, and I shall explain."

Jake also dismounted and they followed the satyr to other end of the glade, leading the now calm horses. A massive oak tree, nearly forty feet wide at it's base and standing over two hundred feet tall, spread it's branches in a wide canopy over the glade. Jake had at first thought it was the other end of the glade, but in fact was the center of it.

Nebelun led them around to the other side of it, where a massive root lifted out of the ground, and had a flat area on it, forming a natural table. Setting on this table was a golden plate of fresh wild fruits. Three small goblets sat beside the plate, along with a pitcher of honeyed milk.

The horses were allowed to graze as the three settled onto the root. Nebelun offered them both the fruit and milk, then began his explanation.

"There is an underground river that runs below the keep. It is more than a mile from the nearest entry point though. Too far for any fae or kat to swim without drowning."

"Unless they have oxygen masks!"

"Which, thankfully, we do. Good call, my friend."

It was Jake's suggestion to have brought them, and now Elena was glad they did.

The satyr nodded. "I doubt even Kirok will expect you to come from that way. The river has cut through the stone below the castle and there is a single, very small spot, where you should be able to enter. But beware. The river is not without it's dangers."

"I expected as much. Any idea where he may be keeping Chance?"

Nebelun shrugged. "Where else. The tower. He seems to be expecting you to come in the... 'jet' is it? He has wyverns and drakes all over that thing. Even your beloved stalker bats are under his control."

Jake glanced to his friend. "Guess you were right."

She nodded, then looked back to the satyr. "What about the rumors of the peryton?"

A slight shiver ran over the deer-kat. "True, I'm afraid. That beast would never have let you gotten close."

Elena considered everything for a few silent moments.

"So... we ride the horses to the river entrance, then swim into the castle. Good. But getting in will be the easy part. Getting out will be the true challenge. Chance will more than likely be in no shape to do much of anything. I doubt he'll even be conscious. I'm sure Kirok has already seen to that."

Jake nodded. "Even if he were, we only have two masks, and he's _not _a good swimmer."

"We'll have to come up with another method of escape. Something that hopefully Kirok won't see coming."

"Aye. And if anyone could accomplish that, I am certain it is you, my Lady. By the way, an old friend has learned of your return. He has been waiting here for your arrival!"

Elena looked curiously at the satyr. "An 'old friend'? Who?"

Nebelun gestured off into the shadows to their right. Jake and Elena turned. At the edge of the trees, past where the horses grazed, a large black shadow stood among the trees.

Elena felt a familiar presence brush against her mind. "No way," she whispered.

The animal walked forward, his black coat shinning in the moonlight. He had dropped the illusion, and now Jake saw him as he truly was. ShadowStar's "star" was gone. In it's place was a long, silvery horn. It wasn't spiraled, as were the horns of his white cousins, but smooth and strong as newly-forged steel, with a slight upward curve to it. His hooves were cloven and shinned like polished obsidian, a thick silvery feathering flowing down from his fetlocks. His long tail was thick, like a lion's tail, and from the underside and end flowed long silky hair, also silvery, matching his long mane. His eyes shone deep red in the darkness.

Jake looked in awe at the powerful creature. "Whoa..."

"ShadowStar..." The unicorn stallion approached, and nuzzled Elena gently with his soft muzzle. "I missed you too, my friend."

Nebelun smiled. "ShadowStar knows the way to the entrance of the river. He will lead you there, then bring the horses back here once you're in. It will be best to go in under the cover of night."

"Agreed. But we will need at least some daylight to escape. I'd say our best shot will be one hour before sunrise."

"Then sleep well tonight, my friends. You will be safe here. I shall wake you before the dawn."

"Thank you, Nebelun."

[Note: I take no credit for the lyrics of the satyr's song. The lyrics are from the song "Creature of the Wood", by Heather Alexander, with whom I have no affiliation, but absolutely love her music.]


	11. Entering the Castle

Mercifully, Chance had managed to get at least a little sleep despite the pain. Sleep, or simply being unconscious, was the only time he couldn't feel it. It was also the only time he didn't think about Jake or Elena. About how they were probably worried for his safety, and what they were doing to try and rescue him. In part, he hoped they would come soon. But at the same time, he _didn't _want them to come. He feared that the lich would in fact capture them. Possibly kill them, or worse. Killing them would be the lesser of two evils. Chance didn't want to think of the two kats he was closest to also being tortured as he was. He knew Elena had been through this all before, and the hatred inside him for Kirok was rekindled anew. He hated that mage. Chance rarely ever wished anything bad on anyone, but he wanted nothing more than to see that wizard torn apart. Perhaps by one of his own werekats, if not by Chance himself.

He looked up at the sound of the door, his eyes full of hatred.

"Ah, I see your awake early this morning."

Morning again? How long _had _he been there?

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer. I believe they should arrive today. This may just be your last 'session'."

"Now what are you going to do?" His voice was weak, but still defiant. This throat was dry, his lips cracked. The constant pain dulled his senses, but he still tried to fight it off.

"Kougré is quite unpredictable. There is still a very _slight _chance that she could succeed today. I'm not prepared for that risk. So I'm preparing some additional traps for her and your partner. _You _shall be one of them."

A pair of koblins ran in carrying a small table. They set it down near Chance, and two more koblins set a handful of small vials and jars on top of it.

'Great', Chance thought. 'Now what?'

The werekat walked over and again grabbed Chance by his badly infected wrists. He hissed, trying to ignore the pain of the beast's grasp.

Kirok picked up one of the vials and, very carefully, opened it. The contents were a greenish liquid that released a slight steam on contact with the air. Gently, taking care not to slosh or spill the liquid, he poured a tiny amount, only a teaspoon or so, into a glass bowl. He then resealed the vial.

"I _really _suggest you try not to move."

The wizard stepped back, carefully holding the bowl in one hand. He used a small glass rod with a rounded end, and dipped it into the liquid. With a quick jerk of his wrist, a fine mist of minute droplets were flung off of the rod, and onto Chance's badly damaged back. Chance didn't think anything could hurt worse than the pain which had already been inflicted upon him. He was seriously wrong! The acid burned deep, causing a nauseating smell as it rotted his flesh on contact. His back, shoulders, arms, chest, legs... the wizard made sure he felt every tiny drop of the acid, not letting it hit the same place twice.

Chance's throat was so dry now that even screaming caused it to bleed. Small red droplets coated his lips. He tried to cough the blood out of his throat and lungs, but that just made the pain of his body even worse.

When Kirok had finished with the acid, he gently set the bowl and rod down inside a larger glass bowl. He then picked up a pouch and poured it's contents, which appeared to be nothing more than sand, into the bowl, completely covering the smaller bowl and rod. There was a hiss as the remaining acid burned away in the sand.

"Now then. For the trap itself."

Taking another bowl, this one of clay, he opened a jar of powdered plant leaves and placed a small scoop of it into the bowl. He then poured a small amount of water into the bowl and stirred the mixture.

"Nerium is a beautiful plant. It's colorful flowers make it very popular in gardens. But it is also one of the strongest toxins known. When used by a trained herbalist, it can treat snake bites. But it also has other, not-so-helpful uses. Well, quite helpful to me though. But not to you."

The werekat tightened its grip on Chance's wrists, then grabbed his chin with it's other hand. Chance tried to struggle against the beast's grip, but the pain was too intense. He could barely move, and even the slightest motion caused the tiny razors inside of him to cut deeper. Kirok poured the mixture into Chance's mouth, then the werekat pushed his jaw closed. He fought as hard as he could, trying to spit out the foul-tasting liquid. He couldn't breathe, and involuntarily swallowed. The werekat released it's grip on his face and he immediately began coughing, but it was too late.

"That's my insurance should she, by some miracle, actually manage to free you and escape from here."

He set the bowl back down and picked up the last vial.

"Manchineel. The 'death apple'. One of my favorite plants."

The liquid was milky-white. He picked up another glass rod and dipped it into the solution.

"You may want to keep your eyes closed for this one. Contact will cause blindness."

He pulled the rod out of the vial, the flicked his wrist. Chance closed his eyes tightly, and was expecting to feel more of the terrible burning that he did from the acid. Nothing. He didn't even feel the tiny droplets touch his already badly burned chest. Three more times Kirok flicked some of the liquid onto him, but he never even noticed.

"There."

Carefully, Chance opened his eyes.

"Did you miss?" He tried to sound cocky, but it came out as little more than a hoarse whisper.

"No. It will take a few minutes before you start to notice. But once it begins, you _will _notice."

The werekat let go as the koblins ran back in and proceeded to remove the table and it's contents.

The red-furred wizard turned to leave, but reached up and placed a small glass vial on a narrow shelf over the door. He seemed to do something else with the vial, but Chance' couldn't see what. The mage then left, closing the door slowly.

Chance closed his eyes. Never in his life did he imagine he would feel such pain. He didn't even believe it was possible. He then began to feel nauseous. The Nerium was beginning to take effect. After a few moments, he noticed a slight itching over the acid burns on his chest. The itching soon turned into burning.

Chance looked down, and could see tiny welts beginning to form. He groaned. More pain. Several more minutes passed. The burning got worse, as did the welts. In only a short time, the toxic mixture had caused his chest, sides, and shoulders to break out in dozens of _very _painful blisters. He felt as if someone was taking a steel grater to his flesh. He bit his lip, but ended up yelling out as the pain continued to grow in intensity. The agony he had suffered from all the rest of the torture seemed like nothing compared to this burning. He vomited. It was mostly blood, as his stomach was otherwise empty save for the tiny amount of nerium. Thankfully, some of the nerium came up as well, but too much of it had already been absorbed into his system. He continued to vomit, then dry-heave when there was nothing left. His throat burned, and he was spitting up blood from it.

Soon, he began to feel dizzy. He heart was racing and he could barely breath. Finally, almost mercifully, the nerium's poison caused him to black out. A few minutes later, his heartbeat slowed dramatically, his blood pressure dropping. If something wasn't done, soon, he would never wake up.

The nightmares came again to Elena, but vaguely. Even Kirok's power had difficulty piercing the aura of the Fae's magical glade. She managed to sleep this time, as did Jake. She awoke early and prepared for the final part of the journey. Two hours before dawn, she woke Jake.

"C'mon. It's time."

He stretched, and looked around in the darkness.

"How early is it?"

"We have two hours before dawn comes. It's a little over an hour to the river entrance. Then it'll be a mile to swim."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

Both changed from their travel clothes in preparation for the challenge that was to come. Jake was once again Razor, though he now had the sword Reaver in it's sheath at his hip. Elena put on her belt and had her own sword ready. She made sure the herbal mixtures that Lyxa had given here were securely sealed in their jars. The oxygen masks and Razor's glovatrix were moved to the tops of the rear saddle bags so they could quickly get to them when they reached the river.

They mounted the horses and bid farewell to the satyr. The black unicorn led the way through the thick forest to a narrow deer trail. In the woods behind them, Razor could once again hear the haunting music of the fae, though this new song was far softer, and more sad. He tried to ignore it, but the music pierced straight into his heart. Elena felt it too, and it seemed to make her even more determined.

The deer trail slowly began to widen, and the unicorn, followed by the two horses, broke into a trot, then a canter. The forest wasn't as thick here, and in a few places the sky became visible through the branches. ShadowStar led them into a small gully, then stopped and whinnied softly. Elena dismounted Bolt and removed the horse's reins, placing them in a saddle bag.

"This is it."

Razor did the same with Fleur's reins, and they removed the oxygen masks from the bags. Razor put on his glovatrix and looked around in the small gully.

"I don't see anything?"

"It's here. I can hear it." She knelt down near some loose rocks and began to pull them away. Razor walked over and helped. He too could now hear the faint sound of gurgling water. They both worked together to pull a fairly large boulder out of the way, and finally revealed a small hole leading down into darkness.

"Ladies first?"

She nodded, then put the mask over her face. Holding the sword against her leg so it wouldn't catch on the rocks, Elena dropped, paws first, into the hole. She hit cold water almost instantly, then moved aside. Razor dropped down right behind her. The Astral Stone around Elena's neck took on a blue glow, allowing them to see in the blackness. The current was not overly strong, and fortunately flowed in the direction they were going. It also helped that they both were good swimmers.

The current became stronger the further they went. It became very difficult to know how far they had traveled, but Elena could feel that they were getting close. Something suddenly caught her attention. A presence. She turned around just in time to see it. Elena lunged sideways, pushing Razor out of the way as a massive eel-like creature snapped it's jaws shut right where they had been.

The strong current made it difficult for Elena to get to her sword, but Razor was still able to use his glovatrix. He had the bow-zooka attachment on and was able to load a small explosive arrow. The giant eel came at them again, it's jaws wide. Razor fired the arrow, which went into the eel's open mouth and down his gullet. It then exploded.

The shock wave in the water hit them both hard, throwing them against the rocks on the sides of the river's underground tunnel. Elena's claws dug into the rocks and she managed to keep herself from getting swept away by the current. But she had lost sight of Razor.

Gripping the side of the wall, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. He wasn't too far away, but he was stuck. Elena pushed off the wall and let the water take her further down the river. She soon found Razor, his harness, specifically the oxygen pack, was caught on some sharp rocks. He couldn't get himself free, and he didn't dare remove the pack. It was still too far to make it without the air mask.

Elena dug her claws into the stone wall, and carefully moved along it over to him. Her training with the poles back home came in handy, as she then hooked the claws of her paws into the stone, releasing her hands. She strained the muscles in her legs, holding on tightly against the current, and worked to free Razor of the rocks. As soon as he was free, they carefully made their way once again down the river.

Finally, Elena motioned to her friend and they both grabbed the stone with their claws. The oxygen in both of their masks was almost gone. But thankfully, they had made it. At the top of the tunnel, the river had worn away the stone, to reveal a small hole leading up. The hole was just barely big enough for them to squeeze through. Dripping wet, they pulled off the masks, breathing heavily. The air was thick and musty. They were now in an old part of the dungeon that was obviously not used anymore.

"We made it."

"Yeah, now to find T-Bone."

The Stone continued a faint blue glow. It didn't provide much light, but that wasn't it's intent. Kirok would certainly feel their presence, so the Stone kept them hidden. It wouldn't be long though, until he realized that _he _was being blocked.

"We have to move fast."

The two kats ran quickly through the dungeon, Elena leading the way. They found a crumbling flight of stairs leading up.

"Nebelun said he would be in the tower. We're certain to run into koblins along the way."

"Fine by me. It's the werekats I'm worried about."

Elena nodded. They would be a much bigger problem than the koblins. They drew their swords and began to run up the stairs.

The stairs ended at a half-rotten wooden door. They both paused and knelt silently by the door. Elena looked through one of the cracks, then motioned to Razor. Swords ready, they waited as two sets of footsteps approached. Elena peered carefully through the crack, then began to motion with her hand, counting down on her fingers. Three... two... one... They shoved the door open and lunged. The pair of koblins didn't stand a chance, both of them cut down at the same time before they even had a chance to scream. Not wasting a moment, they threw the bodies into the old stairwell and closed the door again. The pair then continued on through the large, open hall of the castle.

Elena held her hand up, coming to a quick halt. The sound of more koblins could be heard up ahead, coming quickly towards them. She pointed up to a balcony. The hall itself was three stories tall. Razor fired the grappling hook from his glovatrix, the end wrapping around a railing on the third level where Elena had pointed. With the hook secure, he then wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and retracted the cable. They were pulled up and onto the balcony just in time, as the group of six koblins walked out through a doorway into the hall. The koblins never spotted them.

They continued running, the Stone's power showing Elena in her mind where to go. Unfortunately, the power was too focused on blocking Kirok, so she couldn't notice the enemy up ahead of them until it was too late. Rounding a corner, they both came to a sudden stop. Standing right in front of them, was a large werekat.

"Aw crud..."

The deep scars on Razor's chest hurt just thinking about the last time he had an encounter with one of these things. Had it only been a few days ago? If it weren't for their dog's warning and Elena's quick actions, he'd have been dead.

The beast turned to face them, it's eyes glowing red. It gave a loud hiss, then lunged. Both kats side-stepped out of the way, Elena to the left and Razor to the right. Elena slashed with her sword as the beast went past them, the blade cutting deep into it's side. The beast spun around and snarled. Dark blood dripped off the edge of _Stormbringer._ Elena narrowed her eyes at the beast. It's side still dripped blood.

"It's not healing! Razor, use the sword!"

The creature lunged again. Elena feigned a forward attack, drawing it's attention. The werekat slashed at her, barely missing. While it's attention was turned, Razor came in with _Reaver_, leaving a deep bloody gash in the beast's back. The creature spun around on it's new attacker, but Razor had already dodged back out of the way. Elena then lunged forward, slicing at the beast's arm. _Stormbringer's _blade took on a soft blue glow, then cleaved the arm clean off. The beast screamed out in pain. The two kats were both skilled fighters, Razor in martial arts and Elena in swordsmanship. Their skills, combined with the two magic blades, gave them an advantage over the werekat, and it seemed to realize it.

The werekat backed up, the bloody stump leaving a thick trail of dark blood on the stone floor. Razor suddenly ran forward, and leaped up. He flipped in the air, coming back down behind the werekat, slashing with his sword. A deep gash opened in one of it's rear legs, severely crippling it. In the same instant, Elena ran forward and stabbed her sword into the beast's chest. It spun and slashed at her. She was forced to release the sword and jump out of the way of it's claws. Now dripping with blood, _Reaver's _blade had gained a soft red glow to it.

Elena had been temporarily disarmed, _Stormbringer _still stuck in the werekat's chest. It turned on her. The creature slashed with it's remaining front claws. She backflipped out of the way, but not fast enough. A claw caught one of her legs, catching in the leather and leaving a small gash in her skin beneath. She was slung hard against the wall. Temporarily stunned, she couldn't move out of the way as the werekat came in at her, it's jaws open. The jaws never connected. The beast's head slammed hard to the ground just inches in front of her, _Reaver _buried deep in it's skull. Razor pulled the blade back out of it's head, then jumped back and slashed at the neck. He wanted to make certain this thing was dead. The red blade cleaved the bone easily, severing the head.

Elena groaned, standing up slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a massive headache."

They rolled the creature's body over so that Elena could pull her own sword out of it's chest. With the beast dead, the two sword blades ceased their glow.

Elena wiped the blood off her blade on the werekat's fur, then the two continued on. They were sure the sounds of the fight would have attracted attention. If Kirok didn't know they were there before, he certainly did now!


	12. Battle in the Tower

Elena and Razor had to take out several more small groups of koblins, but they were nothing compared to the werekat. They found the tower easy enough, but the closer they got to the top, the less koblins they encountered. Elena had expected to find more, not less, and this bothered her.

The stairs finally ended in a large circular room with three doors. Elena pointed to the one opposite the stairs.

"This is it."

They both moved quickly over to the large door. Razor inspected it.

"It's locked. Hang on a second."

Using one of the many tools in his glovatrix, he quickly picked the lock.

"There we go."

"Wait!"

Elena grabbed his hand before he could push open the door.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right. Back up a sec."

He did so. Elena put her hands on the door, and carefully, methodically, ran her delicate fingers along the door's edge. She stopped at the very top, her tail lashing.

"I thought so."

"What?"

"It's trapped. There's a tiny wire here. If we open the door, it'll go off."

"Then we cut the wire."

"No. Cutting the wire will also set it off. We have to get around it."

"Can we detach the wire from the door, and somehow attach it to the frame?"

"That's what I was thinking. But it'll be very tricky."

"Allow me. Stand back, just in case."

The door was tall. Elena could barely reach the wire, and only by standing on her toes. And she was slightly on the taller side for a she-kat.

Razor had an even more difficult time reaching it. Sometimes he really wished he was taller. Adjusting the wire took several minutes using the more delicate tools on his glovatrix.

"By the way, any idea what this trap does?"

"Not exactly, but I have a feeling that the results are _not _very pleasant. Kirok's not known for his 'gentleness'."

"Great. Almost... Got it!"

Slowly, carefully, they pushed the door open. Nothing happened.

Razor walked in first, glovatrix aimed and ready, followed closely by Elena with sword in hand. They both froze in shock and horror at what they saw at the other side of the small room.

Chance hung from the ceiling by a thick rope tied around his wrists. His ankles were tied by another rope to the stone floor. The majority of his clothing had been striped away and his entire body was covered with uncountable wounds. Some were tiny infections, others were large gashes that still oozed a bloody puss. The wounds on his chest were the worse. It almost appeared as if he had been splashed with acid."

"By the Gods..."

"Oh no. Buddy, what have they _done _to you?"

Elena walked cautiously over to him, looking over the wounds. She couldn't surpress the tears in her eyes. "Razor, whatever you do, don't touch those sores on his chest."

"Why not?" He was already getting ready to cut his friend down.

"That's manchineel poisoning. _Highly _infectious."

"Didn't you say that stuff could kill?"

She didn't have a chance to answer. A dark laughter echoed from behind them. They turned to face the source. Standing in the doorway, was the red-furred mage. Standing behind him, two large werekats and over a dozen koblins with crossbows.

Elena hissed, a soft green glow in her eyes. _Stormbringer _and _Reaver _both began to glow. Razor narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer. He held the red blade in one hand, and with his other, aimed his glovatrix at the mage.

Kirok smiled. "I knew you would come. But I must admit, you have certainly surprised me. I expected you here more than a day ago, and in your jet."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kirok. Now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now. All three of us!"

"Oh no, I think not. No, you see I _am _going to keep my promise, Kougré. Your friends shall now be spared from any future torment. Quick, clean deaths. You on the other hand. Well..."

Elena gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Her claws had grown, long and sharp, as had her fangs. Her tail lashed and her ears were pinned. "Razor, cut him down."

Razor turned and slashed at the ropes with his sword. Chance fell to the ground, still unconscious. Razor kneeled down to check on him, careful not to touch any of the wounds. "His breathing is real weak."

Kirok smiled. "Oh, he was been through quite a lot. I told you, the longer you took, the more he would suffer."

Razor couldn't take it anymore. He fired a mini-octopus missile at Kirok. The missile never hit. Kirok simply waved a hand, and the missile glowed red for an instant, then disintegrated.

"Do you _really _expect it to be that easy?"

He held up a hand. The koblins all took aim with their crossbows. The Stone glowed blue. He brought his hand forward, giving the signal. The koblins then fired. Elena's shield spell blocked most of the bolts. A few made it past the shield, but she knocked them away with her sword. Razor had managed to open the shield on his glovatrix just in time. One bolt however, got past the shield and hit him in the leg. The damage was minimal, but it sure hurt!

Before the koblins could reload, Elena lunged. Razor loaded another explosive arrow into the bow-zooka and aimed. Elena had managed to cut down two of the koblins in the first three seconds of her attack.

"Elena! Duck!"

She dropped to one knee as Razor shot the arrow over her head. Kirok lept out of the way but the arrow hit the werekat right behind where he was instead. It exploded and the werekat screamed out in pain. The problem however, was that the injury rapidly healed. Razor quickly aimed and fired again at the werekat, this time using a new addition to his arsenal.

The mini-megavolt hit the werekat square in the chest. The scream it let out was ear-splitting as several thousand megavolts surged through it.

Elena spun and came back up onto her paws, bringing the sword up to disembowel the koblin closest to her. Two more koblins threw down their crossbows and drew their swords. The rest had reloaded. Sparks flew as _Stormbringer _connected to a koblin sword. She pushed forward, throwing her weight into the smaller koblin. She shoved the koblin back, throwing it into the group with their crossbows. A few of the crossbow bolts hit the koblin in the back. Others fired off at random in different directions.

The second werekat, the uninjured one, shoved it's way past the koblins to get into the room. It made to lunge for Razor. Razor aimed with the glovatrix and was about to fire another mini-megavolt when a glowing red lash wrapped around his arm, cutting deep into the flesh. He yelled out in pain.

The sound of Razor's yell turned Elena's attention. She saw the werekat about to attack and threw her free-hand forward. A blast of blue energy flew from her hand, hitting the werekat in mid-air and sending it flying into the wall.

Kirok jerked hard on the whip, and the force of it threw Razor into the opposite wall. The whip released from his arm and Kirok recoiled it, preparing to attack again.

"Kirok!"

The mage turned his head just as Elena fired off her second energy blast. He jumped out of the way just in time, the blast exploding against the wall behind him. She didn't expect to hit him anyway, but she had to do something to keep him away from Razor.

Elena ran over to where Razor had been, rolling to avoid another barrage of bolts, and grabbing up _Reaver _from the floor where Razor had dropped it when he was thrown by the whip.

Now wielding both magic blades, she charged the nearest werekat, the one she had hit with her energy blast. It had already recovered from it's crash, but it's reaction was too slow as the warrior she-kat brought the sword blades together, cutting off it's head. By this time, Razor had recovered and was preparing to fire again at the first werekat. His shot hit the werekat in it's left eye. It screamed out, then fell over dead.

Elena looked around for Kirok, but there was no sign of him. Razor quickly loaded another arrow into the bow-zooka and aimed it at the koblins. They fired several more crossbow bolts, another of which hit Razor in the arm, but he still fired off his own arrow. The arrow exploded right in the center of the group of koblins.

The Astral Stone suddenly flared with a bright glow. Without even thinking, Elena spun around, dropping _Reaver_, and fired off an energy blast. The blast hit Kirok right in the chest where he stood over Chance, preparing to slit his throat. The mage was thrown back hard against the wall.

"You fool! You still don't stand a chance!" He then threw a fireball. Elena and Razor jumped out of the way as the fireball exploded, blowing a massive hole in the tower's outer wall. The crimson rays of the rising sun poured in from the opening.

"Move! Quickly!"

Razor quickly ran to pick up _Reaver_, re-sheathing the sword. The he and Elena ran swiftly over to Chance and picked him up. Elena put up a shield as another fireball exploded around them. The heat seared their fur and the force of the explosion threw them forward a few feet, but otherwise they were unhurt. They carried Chance to the hole, skidding to a stop. Razor looked down. They were at least twenty stories up.

"Now what?"

He had his own jet pack on, attached to his flight harness. But he knew there was not enough fuel in it to carry all three of them, _and _avoid the many flying monsters that swarmed around the fortress.

Elena closed her eyes and the Stone glowed blue. She then collapsed, unconscious.

"ELENA?"

A sudden loud screech turned Razor's attention outside. A massive silver owl, it's wingspan easily over thirty feet, flew quickly past the wyverns and drakes out of the sky above. It spread it's talons, and landed hard against outer wall, it's claws digging deep into the stone.

"Get on!"

Razor scrambled quickly up onto her neck, gripping the feathers. With a few powerful flaps of her wings, Elena's Spirit Bird pushed off, grabbing up her own unconscious body, and Chance, in her large talons as she did so. The wyverns were diving, closing the distance fast. But her bird form was faster. She turned and beat her wings hard, gaining in speed as she went. The wyverns, drakes, and bats all gave chase.

Razor turned and looked behind him at the multitude of beasts winging their way after them. They were slowly falling behind. In the distance he could see a single, giant black form, larger than even Elena's Astral Dragon. Thankfully, none of the creature were fast enough to catch them.

Kirok ran to the hole in the tower and glared at the retreating bird and kats.

"Fine. You win this time, Kougré, but it's far from over. Even your power can't stop the poison flowing through his veins. He'll never live to see the sun set! One down, two to go!"

They didn't hear his words. They were already several miles away. The other flyers soon gave up and turned back towards the castle.

"Alright! We did it!"

Her glowing blue eyes glanced back at the kat ridding on her neck. "It isn't over yet. This is taking a lot out of me, and we still have a long way to fly."

"Where are we going?"

He looked down, and saw that they had already past the satyr's glade. Looking forward, he also noted that they were heading in a different direction than the Tower of the Moon.

"We're going to the spring."

"The spring?" He remembered that Chance and Elena occasionally mentioned a hot spring from the first time he and Chance had come here, but never knew what they were talking about. In some ways, he felt he didn't want to know.

"Yes. There's a secret hot spring near the old encampment. It's waters have a healing power. I only hope I can harness that power enough to save Chance."

"His wounds _will _heal... Right?"

She was silent.

"Elena? What are you not telling me?"

"He's dying, Jake. Kirok poisoned him before we got there. I can sense it. He's dying."

"What?"


	13. The Storm Breaks

The day looked as if it was going to be bleak. The red sun cast a dim light in the early morning. Dark clouds were quickly moving in from the west. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Elena knew the storms here could be bad, but in a way, they were also good. The destruction the storms could cause was terrible, but they increased her power. Storms were full of energy, and that energy could be harnessed by sorcerers. 'This may work to our advantage.'

As they continued to fly, something began tugging at Elena's mind. Something didn't feel right. It had been almost twenty minutes since they escaped from Kirok's castle. Something was... wrong.

"Jake? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel... kinda dizzy."

Elena's avian eyes went wide. He had been hit by two of the crossbow bolts. They had been tipped with poison!

"Jake, you've got to get to my belt! The bag at my right hip, the green one, you've got to get it!"

"Why?"

"You've been poisoned! That bag holds the arrowroot, a small canteen, and a bowl. You've got to make a poultice and put it over your wounds."

The poison was already starting to take effect. Carefully, he climbed down her side to her talons. He had to keep a tight grip on her feathers, and a few were even accidentally pulled out. Elena ignored the pain. She tipped slightly and pulled her leg all the way up against her chest, trying to give him a better grip so he could more easily reach the pouch.

"Got it. I... WHOA!"

He lost his grip and fell.

"JAKE!"

Tucking her wings, she dove.

The poison was dulling his mind. He was wearing his jet pack, but couldn't activate it.

Elena passed below him, then spread her wings wide, stalling. Jake, or rather, Razor, slammed onto her shoulders. He managed to get a grip onto her feathers before her furious wingbeats kept them all from falling out of the sky.

"_Don't _do that again!"

"Don't plan to. Thanks."

She nodded, then regained her altitude.

He carefully made up the poultice and pressed it against the wounds on his leg and arm. It was warm to the touch, almost to point of burning. But it also began to work, and he slowly started to feel better.

"Wow, that really works. Can't this stuff help Chance too?"

"No. He's been exposed for too long. And with a different type of poison. Ingested, I think. The toxin you were hit with isn't lethal in small doses. But Chance... even my power won't be able to cleanse him."

"But there's got to be _something _you can do?"

"As I said, the spring is out only hope."

Another thirty minutes, and Razor knew exactly where they were. He could see the graveyard below them where the old encampment once stood. Nearly two and a half decades had passed on this world since the last time he saw it. It was now overgrown with wild plants and grasses. It was clear that no kat had been here in a very long time. Elena swooped low, skimming over the trees of the cliff above the clearing. She extended her legs out a bit and angled up her wings, slowing down. Razor tightened his grip out of reflex. The wind was picking up, the storm almost upon them.

"Climb down."

"What?"

"I can't fit into the crevasse like this. My Spirit form is going to fade and we'll drop down. You have to climb down or you'll have an extra distance to fall. Not recommended.

"But.."

"NOW!"

He didn't quite know what she was talking about, but up ahead he saw a narrow crevasse in the stone cliff, barely a few feet wide. 'She's got to be crazy!' Quickly, he scrambled down her side and gripped onto one of her legs, the one holding Chance.

With a powerful flap of her wings, Elena pulled up sharply, then dropped. She stretched out her avian body, extending her legs down the narrow crack in the rocks. As she did, her form shimmered, becoming insubstantial again. She held on as long as she could, as her spirit form disintegrated. The three kats were lowered quickly. The last fifteen feet though, they were dropped. Razor landed easily. Elena and Chance, both unconscious, were thankfully dropped in the soft sand at the edge of the water.

Razor stood up and looked around. He pulled off his mask and stared at the sight surrounding him. Despite it being morning, the darkening sky made it seem like twilight in the deep crevasse. The entire area wasn't more than about thirty feet wide and fifty long at it's base. A third of it was water, a natural hot spring. A heavy mist hung in the air, causing the thick tropical plantlife, plants that shouldn't even be in this more temperate climate, to drip with moisture. Many different types of beautiful flowers blossomed on the plants and small trees. He looked up, it was almost sixty feet to the top. They had descended so fast, he hadn't even realized how far it was.

Elena groaned, and slowly began to wake up, now that her spirit had returned into her body. Slowly, she sat up.

Jake went to check on her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... that just took a lot out of me."

"I didn't know you could make your spirit bird so large!"

"Neither did I. My power has gotten a lot stronger since I bonded with the Stone. How's Chance?"

Jake tuned kneeled down next to his friend.

"Not good. His pulse is very weak."

Elena moved over to his side. "We've got to get him into the water. It can... Oh no..."

"What now?"

"Look here, on his shoulder." She pointed with a claw to a small, infected wound on his left shoulder, careful not to touch his fur or skin due to the manchineel.

It took Jake a moment to realize what she was pointing at, since Chance was completely covered in uncountable different wounds.

"What about it?"

"I'll show you."

Using the claws of her index finger and thumb, she very carefully cut open the small infection. Jake winced. He was very glad that his friend was unconscious and couldn't feel anything. Elena dug her claws deep unto Chance's flesh. Then very slowly, very _carefully,_ pulled out a small, thin razor-blade.

Jake was shocked. "Where did _that _come from?"

"Kirok did the same thing to me those months ago." It was hard to believe it had been almost a year. Seeing Chance like this, what that _monster _had done to him, brought the memories back fresh and clear to her mind.

"Are there more?"

She nodded gravely. "And we _have _to get them _all _out. The damage they caused must already be very bad. They have to be taken out before he can be healed."

It took well over an hour for Elena to locate and remove all of the blades from Chance's body. His wrists and ankles were badly swollen and infected, and she was certain there had to be something in those wounds as well. Whatever it was, it was too small for her to do anything about. At least until the wounds were cleaned. Hopefully the magic of spring could take care of that part. She then stood up.

She knew the water was hot. Elena pulled off her shirt and leather breeches.

Jake, a bit embarrassed, looked away from her, even though she had her under-clothing still on.

"Elena? What are you _doing_?"

"Get over it, Jake. Help me get him into the water."

Jake looked over at the water. He saw the heavy steam rolling off of its surface and understood. The temperature of the water could boil them in the heavier outer clothing. He stood and removed his flight suit, as well as his white t-shirt, then the two of them carefully picked up Chance and carried him into the healing waters of the hot spring. They took him out to where the water was about waist deep. They then tilted his body back so that only his head was above the water, the rest of him submerged.

His breathing was even weaker. Even despite the warm water, his skin felt cold to the touch. Jake was very worried.

"Are you this spring can help him?"

"These waters hold a magic. A power to heal. I knew of that power before, but I didn't actually understand it then. Now I do."

"But how?"

"This whole place holds a strong power. And I now know how to call it."

Elena closed her eyes. Around her neck, the Stone began to glow. The two spiraling bands, blue and red, formed a twisting light, that blended to soft violet. Jake felt a light breeze blow down into the grotto. The leaves of the plants around the spring shifted lightly. He attributed it to the coming storm. Thunder began roll above them. His ears then twitched, and he swear he heard something in the wind. Music?

"What _is _that?"

Elena didn't answer. Her eyes were still closed, the glow of the Stone slowly began to pulse. It was soft at first, then became stronger. So did the wind's strength, and it's melody. Jake could actually _feel _the power coursing through everything within the small grotto. A bright flash of lightning lit the sky above, accompanied by the loud crash of thunder. The plants all began to take on a very faint glow. So did the water. Then a voice was added to the music. It was Elena's. The song could have been any other, as she loved to sing and had a beautiful voice. But in _this _song was weaved a spell.

Her voice echoed with the music of the storm. The thunder, the wind, the rain, the rustling of the trees, all combined into a natural music that wove itself into the spell.

Her song was of a hawk, found dead during a storm by a falconer. The falconer burned the young bird in a funeral pyre, and from the twisting flames arose a phoenix. Afraid of the bird's power, the falconer bound the fiery bird in chains. The phoenix pleaded for it's power to be released, so it could spread it's wings and soar. But the fearful falconer would not free it, so it died. To be reborn again in the might of another the storm.

The song began softly and slowly. As she continued to sing, to weave the spell, her voice became stronger. So did the spell and the power. So did the raging storm. Jake suddenly jerked forward, gripping his chest. The scars caused from the werekat's attack a few days ago now burned fiercely. They were only partially healed, thanks to Elena's magic, but he had been forced to endure a strong pain from them, which he did his best to hide. Now the pain was too intense to ignore.

"What's happening?"

Elena didn't answer. She continued her singing. She wouldn't break the spell. Around them, the water of the spring now glowed brightly. The burning in Jake's chest became stronger. The crevasse at the top of the grotto was so narrow, with thick trees hanging above it, that very little rain entered. Yet he could hear the heavy rain pounding hard on the stones just outside of it. Another bolt of lightning split the sky. The wind howled fiercely about them.

Jake had a hard time breathing. He stumbled backwards a few steps in the water. Then, as suddenly as it had began, the pain began to lessen. He could breath deeper, easier. The scars were gone! So was the mark where the poisoned crossbow bolt had hit him in the arm. And in the leg. The arrowroot poultice had removed much of the poison, but he had still felt it's numbing effects, as if he were drugged. He didn't feel it anymore. The poison had been purged from his body along with the wounds.

Elena's song came to an end, and the wind began to die down. The haunting melody of the storm became little more than an echo. Jake looked over at her, still standing with her eyes closed, holding Chance's face above the water. The glow of the plants and water was gone, replaced only by the soft glow of the Stone around Elena's neck.

Jake carefully took a few steps forward, back to Chance's side. His friend was fully healed. There was not a single mark on his body.

Elena slowly opened her eyes just as Chance gave a soft groan. He was finally starting to wake up.

Jake's heart skipped a beat. "Chance? C'mon, Chance, wake up. Are you alright?"

"What...? Jake? Where am I?"

Elena then spoke, softly, doing her best to control the emotion in her voice. "Easy, my love. You're okay now."

Chance suddenly realized he was submerged in warm, fairly hot, water. His senses were still very dulled, and he began to struggle. It was everything Elena and Jake could do to hold on to him.

"Whoa, Chance! Calm down, buddy! You're safe! T-Bone! Calm down!"

Jake held his arms as best he could. Even weak as he was, Chance was still quite strong.

Elena gently but firmly held his face with her hands. "Chance! Calm down! Look at me! _Chance_!"

His eyes met hers, and he finally began to calm down.

"It's okay, my love. It's okay. You're safe. You're in the hot spring."

"The spring...? But... how did I get here?"

Jake carefully let go of his friend's arms and helped him to stand.

"We got you out of there, buddy."

"You... but, it was a trap?"

Elena nodded. "We knew. Kirok tried to stop us, but..." She couldn't surpress her tears anymore. "Oh, Chance... I thought I'd never see you again!" She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face against his shoulder as she cried. "But Jake never gave up hope. He knew we'd find you!"

Chance closed his eyes and just held her for a moment, then looked over at his best friend.

"Thanks. I owe you two _everything_."

Jake smiled. "Hey, you saved my tail plenty of times. No way was I going to just leave you there."

Chance looked forward, his eyes no longer focusing on anything but his own thoughts.

"This isn't over yet, though."

"What do you mean?" Jake didn't like the sudden tone of his friend's voice.

"I mean, Kirok has to be stopped."

Elena stood straight again, meeting his stare, her voice now flat, almost emotionless.

"I know. He will be."

"How?" Jake took a step closer. He didn't like where this was leading, but he agreed with them. Kirok had to be stopped.

The she-kat closed her emerald eyes and let out a slow, deep breath. She then opened her eyes again, and a flash of lightning reflected in their depths.

"The _Spirit Blade_."


	14. Making Plans

The storm continued to rage, but the grotto that hid the magic spring kept the trio of kats mostly sheltered against the wind and rain. Now mostly dry, Elena had put her leather breeches and silk shirt back on. She sat on a low branch of an ancient oak, the only non-tropical tree in the grotto. Arms folded behind her head, she leaned back against it's wide trunk, one leg swinging absently, the other stretched out on the branch. Jake and Chance sat on the ground below her, also leaning against the tree.

Chance had his eyes closed, a stern look on his face. "So, this _Spirit Blade _is supposed to be the only weapon that can kill this guy?"

"The only one we know the location of. Problem is, the sword is in the hoard of the great Ice Dragon, Nakanros."

"Wonderful. So how do we slay the dragon and get the sword?"

"We don't."

"What?" He opened his eyes and looked up at the she-kat sitting above him.

"We don't stand a chance of killing Nakanros. I'd be suicide. We're going to have to _steal _the sword!"

Jake also looked up. "And how do we accomplish that?"

"One of us is going to have to sneak into his lair, while the other two keep him distracted outside, preferably some distance off. The Turbokat is the best way to pull that one off."

"Okay, so who's the bait, and who plays the thief?"

"Well, I'm the most familiar with dragons."

"Hey! I _did _slay a dragon once!"

"Oh don't start _that _again, 'Hero'!" Chance chuckled softly at the sharp look his friend gave him.

Elena looked down at them with a curious expression on her face.

"_You _slew a dragon?"

"Hey, he may have been the one who got the magic sword, and attached it to the missile, but _I'm _the one who fired the missile!"

"Yeah, and almost hit me in the process!"

"You're the one who got yourself caught by the dragon!"

"Whoa! Alright, that's enough. _When _did the two of you go up against a dragon, _other _than the one that _I _took down!"

Chance smiled up to her. "'When' is exactly the point."

"Yeah, the Pastmaster pulled us through one of his portals back into the Dark Ages."

"Heh. Jake pulled some magic sword out of a stone and the kats there said he was their 'destined hero'. We _both _kicked Pastmaster's tail and stopped the dragon.

Besides, the one you killed, you did with _our _help!"

"Yeah, it was our tarpedo that stopped it!"

"And _my _magic that destroyed it!"

"Only because _we _stopped it first!"

The three all broke into soft laughter.

"Okay, okay. So, Nakanros is by far larger and stronger than the Pastmaster's dragon. I hate to say it, but he could crush the Turbokat in a single bite."

"Even so, why do _you _get to be the one to go after the sword? Didn't Mau say that you can't touch it?"

"He said I can't _use _it."

Now Chance was the one confused. "Huh? Why can't you use it?"

Jake answered. "He said that only a male warrior can use the sword."

"Great. So one of us. I'm guessing that'll be you again?"

"No. That'll be _you_, Chance."

Chance looked back up to her in surprise. "Me? Why me?"

"Jake now has _Reaver_. A small, fast blade, like my _Stormbringer_. The _Spirit Blade _is a claymore. A large, heavy sword. It's designed for power, not speed. It needs someone strong to wield it."

"Great. You do realize I'm a brawler? Fists and guns. I don't particularly care for hand-held weapons."

"So I've noticed, Chance."

He shot Jake a glare, then went to backhand him. Jake ducked just in time and the back of Chance's hand slammed into the tree. "Ow!"

"Don't make me separate the two of you!"

Jake looked back up and laughed. "Yes 'mom'!"

Elena was about to come out with another response to the smart-mouth comment when a sudden loud clash of thunder echoed across the stone walls. The she-kat lost her balance on the branch and fell, landing on her back across the laps of both of the kats underneath her.

Chance smiled at her. "I thought you said 'separate', not 'pin'."

"Oh shut up!"

She sat up and shifted her position so that she was sitting in Chance's lap, then leaned back against his chest.

He gave her a quick kiss on the neck. "Okay, this works."

Jake just rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway_, if the two of you distract Nakanros with the Turbokat, I can get into his cave and retrieve the sword." She looked quickly at Jake before he could even repeat his question. "And I am going in because _I _am the one who knows what the sword looks like. And how to find it."

"It's a sword. How difficult will it be to find?"

"Nakanros' hoard is vast. He's lived for many centuries. There are many weapons and other items of magic in there. Most of which arn't strong enough to be of any use against Kirok or his pets. But if any are, I'll also be able to recognize _them_."

Chance wrapped his arms around Elena's waist. "So, basically, we lead this huge dragon away from his cave in the jet, while avoiding getting smashed to pieces.."

"Or frozen. He breathes ice, not fire."

"Right. While avoiding getting smashed or frozen, while you sneak in and steal this sword, and whatever else you think may be of help. So... how do we then get you out?"

"Good question. We'll figure that one out when we get there."

Jake gave a quick laugh. "Yeah, when it comes to thinking up quick escapes, she's pretty good at that!"

"Hey, how _did _the two of you get me out of Kirok's dungeon anyway?"

Elena smirked. "On the wing."

"Excuse me?"

"Babe, you were in the tower, not the dungeon. A hole was blasted in the wall during our fight with Kirok, so I took my Spirit Bird form and flew us out."

"No offence, but you turn into an _owl_. There's no way you could have flown us out of there."

"Chance, she didn't turn into a normal-sized owl. She turned into a _giant _owl. Thirty-foot wingspan!"

"What? Then why can't you just turn into an owl and fly in and out of the dragon's lair?"

"Because it's a _Spirit Bird_. I had to carry Jake on my back, you in one claw, and my own physical body in the other. If I go in as the bird, I won't be able to change back to search. My body will be elsewhere."

"But if it was your spirit, how were you able to carry us?"

"I can turn my spirit-bird form into flesh temporarily, but it takes a lot out of me. And talons can't search and pick up things nearly as well as hands."

"Fine. So we figure out the escape part later."

The rest of the day was spent discussing other things, and simply enjoying each other's company, now that the three were finally reunited. Of the many tropical plants that grew in the grotto, several had edible parts so they at least had something to eat. Mostly fruit. They were also surprised to find that the spring's water was in fact drinkable, once a small amount was set aside and allowed to cool down. The storm lasted the majority of the day so they decided to stay the night in the grotto. In the morning, they would try to make their way south to the Tower of the Moon.

When Chance and Jake woke up the next morning, they noticed Elena was gone. So was her belt and sword. They weren't too concerned, or surprised. This place had been the warrior-sorceress' home for many years and she knew every inch of it. Sure enough, it wasn't long before she returned, walking carefully down the steep rocky trail that led out of the grotto.

"Here, guys!" She tossed something to them which Jake caught. It was a saddle bag. Inside was two pairs of clean clothes. _Their _clothes.

Jake looked at her in confusion. "Where did this come from?"

"The horses."

"The horses are _here_?" He remembered that they had left Bolt and Fleur with the satyr the previous morning. And that was many miles away. "How?"

Elena pointed her thumb back over her shoulder.

Making his way carefully down the trail behind her, his cloven hooves making him far more surefooted than any horse, was the black unicorn.

Chance looked in surprise at the creature. "What he heck...?"

Elena and Jake both smiled. Jake looked at his friend. "That's ShadowStar!"

Chance glanced to his partner a moment, his confusion obvious, then turned back to the she-kat. "You're _warhorse_?"

She nodded. "Yes. And as you can see, he's not a horse, but something even more powerful."

Elena had now reached the bottom of the trail and walked over to them. The unicorn jumped the last ten feet, landing easily behind her.

Chance shook his head. It actually _did _make a little sense. "Okay, but..." He grinned slightly. "I thought unicorns only allowed _pure _maidens to ride them?"

She shot him a look, hands on her hips. "I was before I met _you_!"

Jake slapped a hand over his face. "GUYS!"

Elena had to laugh. "Sorry, Jake!"

ShadowStar just snorted.


	15. Dark Wolves

Jake packed his flight suit, glovatrix, flight harness & jet pack in Fleur's saddle bags. The red stallion was busy grazing and really didn't care about anything else for the moment. The reins were removed from the bags and placed back on the horses' bridles. Once they were ready to go, Elena jumped lightly onto ShadowStar's back. Jake jumped easily into Fleur's saddle and pulled the reins, pulling the horse's head up away from the grass.

Chance mounted Bolt last and collected the reins. "You said 'south', right?"

"Yes. But if you don't mind, I'd like to make a very short detour."

They both nodded. They knew exactly where Elena wanted to go, and why. The unicorn and two horses headed off at a trot towards the large clearing just to the north of the crevasse in the cliff that had led down to the grotto and hot spring.

It only took a few minutes before the trees opened up to a large clearing, overgrown with wild grasses and weeds. It was now very difficult to tell where most of the hundreds of graves were. The wooden markers had rotted away, and the swords had rusted and crumbled. One grave though stood out. The sword that marked it was finely crafted, and still shone as if it were newly forged. They walked the horses over to that grave, and Elena knelt down beside it.

Chance noticed that a thorn bush had grown over most of the grave.

"You want that removed?"

Her voice was soft. Solemn. "No. Leave it. It fits."

"How?"

"Cymric was a Ranger. To survive, he had to be as cold and hard as the challenges he faced. But hidden beneath, he had a kind heart. I've lived for a long time, and he was the closest friend I've ever known."

She placed a hand over the center of the thorn bush. The Stone took on a soft blue glow, as did her hand. The bush moved slightly, and a thick stem grew into a small bud, which then opened into a beautiful red wild rose.

Chance and Jake stared in disbelief.

The glowing stopped and Elena pulled her hand back. She stood slowly. "As I said. It fits."

She turned and walked back out of the graveyard, ShadowStar following behind her. Chance and Jake also followed, leading their horses. Once they were past the graves, they remounted again and headed south through the woods, towards the Tower.

They rode for most of the day through the narrows deer trails. The storm of the previous day had made the ground very muddy and had knocked down numerous branches, slowing their progress.

"How far exactly is this tower?"

"At this rate, it will take us at least another day or two before we reach the road, then about half a day's travel from there.

"Great. So were spending three more nights outside?"

"I'm afraid so."

Jake was a little more optimistic. "What about the village we passed the first time?"

"Wrong direction, Jake. We followed the western trail the first time since it was shorter. This is the eastern route. There are no villages between here and the Tower."

So much for optimism.

That first night, Elena led them to a cave that she knew of. The horses were untacked and left in the care of the unicorn. Elena had managed to run-down and catch a deer with ShadowStar's help, so they had plenty for dinner. Jake and Chance were both thankful for some meat rather than the 'vegetarian' diet they had to endure for the past couple days.

After the storm, the temperature had become a bit colder during the day, but this night had a strong chill. A fire was set going at the front of the cave, and the kats had to huddle together near the back, fortunately this time with their bedrolls, to try and stay warm. Elena slept warmly in the center, curled up against Chance's chest, with Jake at her back. Even Elena slept through the entire cold night, not waking up several hours early as she usually did.

The next morning the sky was clear, and the light of the red sun shown down through the trees. They had smoked the remainder of the deer meat to preserve it, and so had a decent breakfast. Chance really didn't care for 'camping', but this was certainly better than the days he had spent captive in Kirok's tower. After about two hours, they had broke camp, re-tacked the horses, and continued on through the forest towards the south.

Evening began to draw near, and they were still two days away. Thankfully though, the woods were not as thick now and they had come across an old forest trail, allowing for a bit more speed.

A soft howl echoed in the distance. The horses pricked their ears and nickered nervously.

Jake and Chance looked around at the sound.

"Wolves?"

Elena nodded. "They won't bother us."

Jake reached around to the left rear saddlebag, and pulled out his glovatrix. Just in case.

A few minutes later, another howl was heard, this one much closer. A second echoed it off in another direction. The horses whinnied. Even ShadowStar seemed a bit nervous. Elena put her hand up, calling a halt.

Chance glanced around, trying to see through the increasing darkness. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. That howl sounded... wrong."

"How so?"

The howl came again, this time _very _nearby. ShadowStar suddenly reared. Elena knew now what the problem was.

"Dark wolves! Run!"

It took only the slightest kick of their riders for the three stallions to break into a full gallop. Wolves were natural predators, even to unicorns, but these creatures were

different.

Chance, held on tightly as the large sorrel lived up to his name. "So what the heck are 'dark wolves'?"

"They used to be normal wolves, but now they're undead! Created to serve an evil wizard!"

"Kirok?"

"Bingo!"

The sound of pounding hooves and the wind rushing past them made it difficult to hear, but dark shadows began to appear in the woods to either side of them. As the shadows drew nearer, they could see the glowing red eyes of the wolves. The horses ran hard, driven by fear. Ahead, a fallen tree blocked their path. Jake and Chance tried to slow their horses, afraid the animals would both run headlong into the tree. Elena yelled back at them.

"Give them their heads! And hold on! Lean forward into the jump, and back on the landing!"

She kicked the black unicorn, urging him even faster. The animal lept, pulling his front legs in close beneath him. He easily cleared the fallen tree, his cloven hooves barely grazing some of the smaller branches.

The two horses followed. It had to be at least a six-foot high jump, and almost twice the distance forward, to cover both the trunk and the thicker branches, but they both cleared it.

"Wow! Mau was right! These _are _the finest horses you've got here!"

That next instant, a large black shape came out of the trees and lunged at Fleur, snapping at the horse's hind legs.

"Whoa!" Jake turned and fired his glovatrix at the wolf. The mini-megavolt hit it between the shoulders, and the beast screamed out in pain as the high voltage fried it. It virtually melted into a smoking pile of black ooze.

Unfortunately though, over half a dozen more were now moving in for the attack.

On the other side of the trail, another wolf lunged high into the air. This one was jumping over the horse, aiming for Chance. Thankfully, Chance was now fully healed and the adrenaline of the chase had sharpened his reflexes.

"Oh no you don't!"

Holding onto the reins with one hand, he brought his other fist up and connected hard on the side of the wolf's head an instant before it's jaws could snap shut on him.

"Chew on this!"

The wolf yelped and was thrown back by the force of the punch, landing hard on it's side on the ground. The other black wolves jumped over their fallen companion, still pursuing the kats and horses.

Elena had drawn her sword, and as yet another wolf attacked, she sliced the blade down at it, splitting the head wide open. Like the first one, the wolf melted into a black ooze.

Jake looked up sharply. "Elena! Up ahead!"

"I see them!"

Standing in the trail ahead of them, two dark wolves snarled, their eyes glowing bright red in the darkness. ShadowStar lowered his head, and his run became more exaggerated, his front hooves now moving together instead of independently as he galloped. As they approached the wolves, the beasts and the unicorn all jumped at the same time. The unicorn's cloven front hooves slashed into the first wolf, tearing it open. Before the second could connect with it's jaws, ShadowStar tossed his head to the side, impaling the wolf on his horn. He slung his head again, throwing the body into the trees. Both wolves were disintegrating as Jake and Chance rode past behind Elena and the unicorn.

Jake fired another mini-megavolt from his glovatrix, and another dark wolf was fried. But now he was completely out of everything except his grappling hooks. Forgoing the glovatrix, he drew his sword.

There were now only two dark wolves left. The closer one lunged for Bolt, and sank it's teeth into the stallion's right flank. Bolt screamed and bucked. It was all Chance could do to hold on, as the power of the horse's kick threw the wolf off of him. His strong back hooves kicked the wolf and sent it flying. The wolf landed hard on a tree, impaling on a branch. The final wolf lunged at Jake, but was met instead by _Reaver_. The sword cut right through the beast, severing it's lower jaw. The wolf fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Even though they didn't see or hear anymore wolves, they kept going. The horses soon slowed to a canter, but they continued on for another half hour in the darkness, the sun having already set during the chase.

By the time they finally stopped, it was completely dark, only a faint trace of the half-moon gleaming down through the trees. Elena checked Bolt's wound and administered a poultice. There was no nearby cave, or even a small clearing to make their camp. They were forced to spend the night on the trail, a small cluster of fires surrounding them and the horses in the cold night.


	16. Lair of the Ice Dragon

Another day and a half later found them ridding down the road at a canter. The Tower loomed before them.

"_That's _the Tower of the Moon?"

"Yes. The Tubokat is there too, just outside of it. Mau is waiting for us."

"How is that kid, anyway?"

Jake laughed slightly. "He's not a 'kid' anymore, Chance. It's been twenty-four years here."

"That long?"

Elena glanced back at him. "Yes. And even as young as he was then, he was still very powerful, and mature far beyond his years."

They cantered up the road until finally the trees gave way to a clearing near the edge of a cliff. The Tower stood high above them on the cliff's edge. The Tubokat was nearby, still in perfect condition. As they approached they saw Mau walk out of the main door to the Tower. They brought the horses to a stop and the wizard walked over to them.

"I'm glad to see you were successful. We had feared the worst for all three of you. And I see that you have found ShadowStar as well."

"He found us, actually." She lightly hopped down off the black unicorn's back and rubbed the stallion on the muzzle.

"I see. So now what will you do?"

Chance dismounted Bolt and looked at the sorcerer, his voice cold.

"There's only one thing we can do now. Find a way to stop Kirok. _Permanently_!"

"That is easier said that done."

Elena looked at her long-time friend.

"True, but it can still be done. We're going after the _Spirit Blade_."

"Elena, you know that could be suicide. You cannot possibly hope to defeat..."

"We're not going to defeat him, Mau. We're going to steal the blade."

The mage looked at the younger kats. All three of them stood before him, determined. He knew he couldn't talk them out of it.

"Very well."

Two hours later, they were suited up and ready. Elena had removed her equipment belt, as well as _Stormbringer_. The sword would be of no use against the great dragon anyway. The Turbokat's fuel tanks were topped off, and the extra fuel stored in a spare room inside the tower. Most of the missiles had also been unloaded. They needed the jet as light as possible and the missiles wouldn't be able to do much damage to the dragon. They were mainly going to have to out-fly it.

T-Bone fired up the engines. Engaging the vertical thrusters, the Turbokat lifted into the air. The thrusters were shut off and the main engines engaged. The jet shot forward towards the distant mountains in the southeast.

"It's a good thing you guys brought that extra fuel. It's going to take almost half our payload just to get there and back!"

Elena was currently sitting behind Razor.

"Yes, it's over two hundred miles to his lair. And we're lucky it's that _close_. There are a lot of tall mountains, covered in snow and ice."

Razor glanced back at her. "Not very surprising for an Ice Dragon. I still say we should have bought at least a few match-mead missiles."

She shook her head. "Wouldn't have done much good. His breath would have probably put them out long before they could do any damage."

T-Bone watched the mountains slowly begin to loom up ahead of them.

"I still don't like this idea of yours, Elena."

"We don't have a choice. I have to go in on foot. That's why _you _need to keep him busy. Just remember to watch out for his wings. One strong buffet attack can create enough of a gust to knock even the Turbokat out of the sky. He'll fight with everything. Wings, tail, claws, fangs, breath... Every inch of that beast is deadly."

"So basically, we've got to lead him away from his lair and not get ourselves killed, with no chance of fighting back."

"Right."

"Perfect."

Razor looked at the tall mountains. They were getting closer. He then looked back at Elena.

"So how are we going to get him out of his cave in the first place?"

"The megalaser."

"But you said it couldn't hurt him?"

"It can't. But it'll really piss him off, thus getting him out of his lair."

They were now flying over the foothills. The massive snow-covered mountains that hid the dragon's lair were still over a hundred miles away.

Once they made it into the mountains, it wasn't too difficult finding the dragon's lair. Elena used the power of the Astral Stone to search for the beast, and felt it's presence without barely even trying.

T-Bone slowed down the jet as they approached.

"There it is!"

The entrance to the cavern was massive, easily thirty feet wide and fifty high. The vertical thrusters were engaged and the Turbokat lowered down to hover over the snow about fifty yards away. The bay doors opened and Elena, now wearing her black body suit with a small leather pouch tied around her waist, jumped out. She landed easily in the deep snow and ducked down behind a drift.

The black jet, easily seen against the ice-covered landscape, moved closer to the entrance of the lair. The nose-cone opened, and the megalaser fired into the lair. They waited several seconds, but nothing happened. They fired again. This time the response was almost immediate. A deafening roar sounded, causing several small avalanches as it echoed through the mountain peaks. Elena hid herself under some of the snow and pulled the Shadow Cloak more tightly around herself, turning into a living shadow. She hoped it would be enough that the dragon wouldn't spot her when it emerged.

"HOLY KATS!"

T-Bone couldn't believe the size of the beast that emerged from the cave. It was almost three hundred feet in length from it's nose to the tip of it's tail. The massive dragon glared at the jet that hovered in front of it. They fired the laser one more time, hitting the great beast in the chest, then turned and took off. The dragon roared again and spread it's 500-foot wings. With three strong strokes, it lept into the air after the fleeing jet.

Elena waited until the dragon was out of sight over the mountain peaks, then got up and ran as fast as her paws could take her through the snow and into the mouth of the cavern.

T-Bone had the two main engines at half power, the third engine was not engaged. Despite the speed of the fighter jet, the giant dragon began gaining on them. The tabby glanced back at the huge white form.

"Aw crud! He's fast!"

"Yeah, and we've got to make sure he doesn't catch us, and _not _use up all our fuel!"

"Roger that. I'm hoping that the turbothruster will have enough fuel on it's own to get us back, because I think we're going to need everything in the main system to avoid this monster!"

"Affirmative. Watch it!"

The jet banked left just in time to avoid the dragon's jaws snapping shut on it. Even the dragon's head was nearly as long as the Turbokat. T-Bone increased the power to the thrusters. The dragon turned, snapping at them again, but this time they managed to pull away. It turned it's whole body in mid air and continued after them.

"How can something so big move so fast?"

"Got me, buddy. But here he comes again!"

The dragon opened it's mouth again, and Razor turned around to see a white glow in the back of it's throat.

"It's going to use it's breath!"

The jet pulled away just as the powerful blast was released. The tip of the left wing was hit by the blast though and froze up.

"Crud!"

The ice made the jet harder to control since the left side was now heavier than the right, but T-Bone was able to keep it steady as the dragon turned and came at them again. The dragon snapped again, but the jet pulled up sharply, heading into the high clouds.

"Let's see how well it handles this thin air!"

"Uh, I think it's handling it just fine, T-Bone."

The dragon followed them, seeming to have no problem with the altitude. T-Bone and Razor had to put their masks on due to the thin air, but still the dragon continued up after them. The Turbokat arched backward, looping over the dragon and into a dive behind it. The dragon turned and lashed out with it's tail, the tip of it slamming into the jet as they passed. The jet went into a hard spin. The good news was that the ice on the wing was dislodged. The bad news, the engines flamed out. Nakanros dove, tucking his wings against his massive form.

"Come on! Come on!"

T-Bone tried desperately to restart the engines and regain control of the jet. They wouldn't start.

"Aw crud! COME ON!"

He tried the turbothruster engine. After three tries, it finally came on. He managed to pull out of the dive just in time to avoid crashing into a snow-covered mountain peak. But there was no sign of the dragon.

"Razor! Do you see the dragon? Razor!"

He looked behind him at the unconscious kat.

"Crud. Out like a blown engine. RAZOR! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Do you see the dragon?"

"Wha... uh... No! No, I don't see it anywhere!"

The hit from the dragon's tail had damaged the radar system. He looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"WHOA! Found it!"

T-Bone pulled up just in time as the dragon came around from behind a mountain and snapped it's jaws right in font of them. There was a loud 'clink' as one of it's teeth scraped against the side of the Turbokat. He tried desperately to re-engage the primary engines. After two more tries, they finally re-started.

"YES!"

He increased the power, and none too soon. The dragon arched his body in mid-air, bringing his enormous wings together, and created a powerful gust of wind. It was like being caught in a hurricane. Again the jet was thrown out of control. This time though, all three engines remained functioning and the tabby was able to regain control.

Nakanros suddenly roared. The loud bellow echoed, causing another series of avalanches in the mountains below. It then turned, and began flying quickly away.

"Huh? Now where's it going?"

"You got me, T-Bone." The radar was still out, so Razor checked his compass, to see which direction the dragon had went. It suddenly hit him. "He's heading back to his lair!"

"Elena!"

The jet turned, and T-Bone pushed the main engines to maximum. The dragon already had a head start.

Elena ran quickly back out of the mouth of the cavern. She held the large sword in it's scabbard, and several other smaller items were in her pouch. A deep rumbling sound echoed in the distance. She recognized the dragon's roar. A few moments later, a large shadow blocked out the red sun. She looked up to see Nakanros diving straight towards her. Elena continued to run, trying to get to a nearby crevasse, hoping she could squeeze into it, out of the dragon's reach. She never made it. Her right paw suddenly sank deep into the snow as she hit a hidden drift. She fell face-first into the snow.

The Tubokat cleared the final mountain overlooking the dragon's lair. They saw Elena running as the dragon dove swiftly towards her. The last thing they saw was when she fell into the snow. The next instant, the dragon's enormous body blocked their view.

"ELENA!"

They dove, and fired the laser at the beast. The dragon ignored the laser fire as it landed hard, it's jaws snapping shut against the snow. It then spread it's wings again and lept back up into the sky. There was no sign of Elena.

"NO!"

Razor couldn't believe it.

"No way! She _had _to have gotten away!"

The dragon turned it's attention back to them, opening it's jaws wide. They didn't have enough time to turn out of the way. The blast hit the jet, covering with ice. T-Bone had no control over it as the wings froze up and the engines burned out.

"We're going down! I'm gonna try to land her in that snow bank!"

Razor braced for the impact.

The jet hit the snow and bounced back up, then came down again, like a rock being skipped over a pond. It skidded hard on the icy surface, twisting as it did. After nearly a hundred yards, it crashed into a large snow bank, sending an explosion of white all over it. The snow completely buried the jet, with the two kats inside.

Nakanros watched the jet crash, and continued to hover and watch for a full minute, until he was sure there was no motion underneath the snow drift. Satisfied, he turned and flew back to the entrance of his lair. Sending up a large cloud of snow as he landed, he folded his great wings and walked back into the darkness of the cavern.


	17. The Items of Power

It had been several long minutes since she had last heard any sounds. Slowly, Elena lifted her head out of the snow and looked around. There was no sign of the dragon. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the Turbokat either. The she-kat stood up and brushed the snow off of her. She shivered. Her body suit from the Shadow Cloak didn't do much against the cold. Thankfully, the Astral Stone did, otherwise she would have frozen, trapped under the snow.

Elena looked down to the silver ring on her right hand. 'Sure glad this thing worked.' She wanted to yell out, to call for the guys. She had heard the jet crash. But she couldn't do so. She couldn't risk the dragon hearing her.

The she-kat closed her eyes and held the Stone in one hand, concentrating. She reached out, and she felt them. Looking over to a distant drift over a hundred yards away, she broke into a run, carrying the large sword with her.

The snow was deep and soft. It took her several minutes to finally reach the drift. Carefully, Elena began to dig around in the snow. Eventually, her claws struck something. Metal.

"Come on guys... Hold on."

She backed up several yards, set down the sword, then held the Stone in both hands. Closing her eyes, Elena concentrated. The red bands began to glow fiercely. An echoing glow began to shine from under the snow. It began to melt. Inch by inch, the snow and ice melted away to reveal the black jet buried underneath. Once the jet was almost completely uncovered, she released the Stone and sank to her knees. The Stone's power fed upon her own energy since she had bonded herself to it. Each time she used it's power beyond it's usual strength, she began to feel herself more and more drained.

After a few moments, she collected herself enough to climb up the Turbokat to the cockpit. T-Bone and Razor were both unconscious, but alive. And apparently uninjured. Thankfully, they both still had their oxygen masks on. Elena opened the canopy, and the cold, fresh air rushed into the cockpit.

"Time to wake up, boys. We've got to get out of here!"

T-Bone groaned as he began to slowly wake up. His head hurt. Good thing they wore helmets.

Elena gently removed the oxygen mask from his face.

"Good morning. Or evening rather."

She looked up. The sun couldn't be seen behind the tall mountains, but she knew it was only a few hours left until nightfall.

"How bad's the jet?"

Of course he would ask that first.

"It looks okay from the outside. I got the ice melted off."

Razor started to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?"

She glanced back at ginger kat.

"You two got turned into katcicles. That's what. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

T-Bone stood up and carefully jumped down out of the jet. He looked over the damage, which fortunately wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

"Well, the trick's gonna be seeing if the engines didn't completely freeze up. I just hope we've still got enough fuel to get back."

Elena joined him back on the ground.

"Yeah, I didn't realize he could possibly be that fast. Especially as huge as he is."

He turned to look at her.

"How did _you _escape it?"

"I managed to hide in the snow. Barely." She showed him her left arm where a small slash had cut through her body suit down to the skin. It had already healed over though. "That was one of his teeth."

"Yeah, we felt that too." He pointed to the scrape on the side of the jet where the dragon had just barely missed biting down on it. "Did you get the sword?"

"Yes."

She walked over to where she had set down the sword. Picking it up, she handed it to T-Bone.

He looked the sword over. It was much larger than Jake's or Elena's swords, and more than twice as heavy. The hilt was long, apparently meant to be used by both hands, and plated with rose-gold. An intricate pattern of celtic knots was carved into the gold over the entire hilt, and it had a red leather grip. He then pulled the sword out of it's scabbard. The blade was of similar hue to the rose-gold hilt, with runes carved up the center on both sides. He could actually feel the sword's magical energy as he held it. Carefully, he re-sheathed the blade.

"Alright. Now let's see if we can get out of here. Hey Razor! How does everything look up there?"

Razor had been running a systems check.

"Radar system's still out, but other than that everything seems okay."

T-Bone and Elena climbed back up into the cockpit. Elena then went down and secured the _Spirit Blade _in the small cargo bay. She pulled the Shadow Cloak off, the black body suit melting away into shadow. Checking her arm, she was grateful that the cloak took the damage and her actual shirt wasn't ripped. She then slowly removed the small silver ring and dropped it into the pouch with the other items she had retrieved from the dragon's hoard. 'I sure hope these things help.'

T-Bone switched on the two main engines. Thanks to Elena using the Stone to melt the ice, the engines had also warmed up just enough to start on the first try. Carefully the tabby maneuvered the jet up out of the snow drift using the vertical thrusters. Razor and Elena both kept a close eye on the entrance to the dragon's lair. There was no sound or movement from within. Once the jet was high enough above the snow, T-Bone switched to the main thrusters and they headed off back to the north towards the Tower.

A little over an hour later, four kats stood in the courtyard outside of the Tower. A small brazier of fire burned nearby, adding a small amount of extra light in the darkening twilight. Mau held a small pouch containing the other magic items Elena had found in the dragon's hoard.

"And now it is time for the three of you to become acquainted to the items you will need to use against the lich."

The blue-robed mage reached into the pouch, pulling out the small plain-looking silver ring. He tossed it to Elena.

"I believe you already know how to use this one."

Elena nodded as she slid the simple band on her finger. "Yes."

Mau nodded, then pulled out a second ring. He handed it to Chance.

"Here. This one should suit you."

Chance took the ring and looked at it. It was bronze, carved with an image of a pair of rams fighting each other, surrounded by runes.

"You know I really don't care for magic."

Elena put her hands on her hips. "Get over it, Chance. That will come in real handy. We're _all _gonna have to fight magic with magic this time."

"I thought that was what the sword was for?"

He placed the ring on his finger, and was surprised to find that the band adjusted itself to fit him perfectly.

"Okay, so now what?"

Mau pointed to a nearby tree. The tree was partially dead, it's higher branches already having rotted and fallen away. Even so, it was an oak tree, the trunk still quite solid.

"Hit that. As hard as you can."

"Are you kidding? I could break my hand!"

"You won't."

"Just hit it, Chance. They know what they're talking about."

Jake was very curious to see what these magic items could do.

He shrugged and walked over to the tree. Bringing his arm back, he braced himself , then brought his fist forward, hard. At the last instant, the bronze ring took on a soft glow, and the wood shattered under the impact of his fist. A massive chunk of the tree was taken off, and it creaked, then began to fall. All four kats had to jump back as the tree crashed down."

"WHAT THE...?"

Elena burst out laughing.

Jake stared at the fallen oak. "Whoa! Remind me never to get you upset while you're wearing that thing!"

Chance looked at the ring on his hand, then back to the mage.

"How did _that _happen? "

The wizard chuckled softly. "The _Ram Ring_. It's power increases your own strength ten-fold when you hit something."

He looked back to the ring and gave a half-smile. "Okay... maybe I _can _get used to the idea of magic things..."

Jake, thoroughly impressed by the ring's power, looked back at Mau.

"Okay, so what about me?"

Mau pulled a third ring out of the pouch, and placed it on his own finger.

"You will use this one." He walked over to the brazier, and held out his hand over the flames. He lowered his hand, right down into the fire. A soft red glow seemed to surround his hand, then he lifted it back out. Nothing. Not a single burn. He took the ring back off and tossed it to Jake.

"That ring offers protection from fire and heat. That will be very valuable against Kirok, as he's quite fond of using fireball spells."

"So I've noticed." The ring itself was gold, carved with flames. He put on the ring, and it also reformed to fit his finger perfectly.

"There is one more thing. Elena..."

Mau tossed her the pouch, which she easily caught. They could tell that there was still one more item inside, obviously larger than a ring.

"That will probably make the difference between victory and defeat. Use it well."

She nodded as she tied the pouch to her belt.

"I will. Thank you, Mau."


	18. Final Preparations

They knew that Kirok would not wait long. It was possible that the evil sorcerer believed that at least one of them, Chance, was dead. He had poisoned him himself. And he couldn't magically target Chance like he could Jake and Elena. They only hoped that his spies hadn't reported to the contrary yet.

The Turbokat was fairly banged up after the ordeal with the Ice Dragon. There was enough extra fuel to bring all the engines to a little over half. That would have to do. The thrusters used to for the Speed of Heat mode were disconnected and their fuel systems connected to the main thrusters. The missiles were checked, then re-loaded. It took two days of work to prepare the fighter jet for it's ultimate challenge.

Jake was underneath the jet, working on some wiring, while Chance and Elena worked to repair the damaged right thruster. When the Turbokat skidded on the ice, it had spun around about 160 degrees and the thruster was the first thing to connect with the frozen snow bank, and the stone mountainside under it. Fortunately, Elena now had a greater knowledge of the Astral Stone, more specifically the portion of it derived from the Sun Talisman. She was able to create enough heat, on a tiny controlled area, to weld the thick alloy of the jet back together.

Jake couldn't see the other two kats, but he knew they could hear him.

"So, what exactly are we looking at in the way of aerial resistance?"

Not taking her eyes away from her own work, Elena had to think for a second before answering.

"From what I know, there's at least twenty wyverns, close to fifty stalker bats, six fire drakes, and the peryton."

Chance glanced at her for a second.

"How big is this peryton thing anyway?"

"Thankfully, nowhere near as big as Nakanros. You remember that 'phantom' we fought back before..."

She couldn't finish the sentence. It was a painful memory for all of them.

Chance nodded slowly. He remembered. And he remembered what happened afterwards, all too clearly.

"Well, it's a bit larger than that. It's talons are exceedingly strong. More so than even a wyvern. Even the Turbokat's mega-alloy armor won't be able to stop it if it gets a strong enough hit in."

"So we're gonna have to tackle that one from a distance."

Jake spoke up again.

"That may be easier said that done with those odds. We are _seriously _outnumbered."

"Save your missiles for the peryton and the drakes, Jake. They're more dangerous than the wyverns and bats. The bats may be the most numerous, but they'll be the easy part. Especially if we attack in the day time. They're fully nocturnal, and therefor can't see well in bright sunlight. They'll be almost blind and disoriented. Even their sonar won't help them much from the pain the light will cause them. Plus I don't think their tail spikes will be able to pierce the hull."

Chance shook his head. He still didn't like those odds.

"Okay, so how _do_ we take down all those flying baddies?"

There was a moment of silence before Jake spoke up.

"I think I have an idea, but we're going to need to find a manchineel tree."

Elena, shocked, leaned over the back of the jet so that she could see her friend beneath it.

"Are you _crazy_?"

Chance wondered exactly how much information he had missed while being held captive by Kirok.

"Hold it. What's a manchineel tree?"

Elena pulled herself back up to look at her lover.

"The 'death apple'. The slightest touch of it's white sap, even massively diluted, causes excruciating pain and sores. The entire tree is deadly in the extreme."

He winced, remembering the painful burning he felt from the white liquid that the lich had thrown on him. It's searing was like nothing else he'd ever felt.

Jake hadn't seen his reaction.

"Kirok poisoned you with it"

"Yeah, I remember."

He wished he could forget. Now that he knew what had caused that agony, he never wanted anything more to do with again.

Elena shook her head.

"Jake, that tree is way too dangerous for anyone to mess with. We can't even consider using it. There's no way to harvest the poison in enough quantity to use against the..."

"What about Lyxa?"

The big tabby vaguely remembered that name.

"The witch?"

"Yeah. She an expert in plants, right? She could know a way to harvest it?"

Elena paused. She thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe..."

With the Turbokat repaired as much as possible in the short time they had with the crude medieval tools, there was only thing left to do. Using heavy leather work gloves, and cotton wraps over their arms, the kats carefully maneuvered the large wooden box into place. The entire box had been coated inside and out with a type of tree sap that solidified to form a waterproof sealant. Due to the weight of the box, Elena had to take her werekat form. It took every bit of strength she and Chance had to maneuver it inside the Turbokat's tiny cargo bay while Jake bolted it into place.

"Okay, locked down. It's not going anywhere, no matter how many twists, turns, and gees we put her through."

Elena stepped back and returned to her normal form, the magical black body suit shifting with her as her black fur turned back to a light chocolate color.

"Are you _sure _this is gonna work? It does take a few minutes for the effects to begin to kick in on a small dose."

Jake was now working on securing the heavy cable attached to the pull pin on the box's front panel door to the jet's bay doors.

"Theoretically, yes. Once the bay doors are opened, it should pull the cable and release the box's contents into the air below and behind us, spreading it out on the wind. It's basically the same effect as crop dusting."

After removing the gloves and cotton wraps, Chance crossed his arms over his chest, watching the smaller kat work.

"Except we're not growing plants here, bud. We're trying to get as many of those flying critters off our tails as possible."

"And you've only got one shot at it." Elena added.

"I know. The timing's got to be perfect. We're going to need to get as many of those things behind us as we can."

Elena shook her head.

"I don't know about the peryton, but it won't have any effect on the drakes. Their fire will burn it off before it can make full contact."

"But if we can eliminate the wyverns and bats, I can take out the drakes and peryton with the Turbokat's weapons."

"Just remember that drakes explode when they die."

"In other words, buddy, don't blow them up when they're real close to the jet. I'd like to try and keep us in one piece as long as possible."

Elena nodded at Chance's comment.

"I'd like to keep all three of us _alive _when this is over with."

As evening began to draw near, Elena and Jake worked with Chance in the courtyard, teaching him how to properly wield the _Spirit Blade_. The magic weapons were extremely dangerous, so normal dulled practice swords were used instead.

Chance and Jake were both drenched in sweat, and fact that the night was far warmer than the past few days had been didn't help much. Chance had strength, but Jake had speed. The bigger tabby had a difficult time getting any shots in on his smaller friend, but when he did, Jake sure felt them.

Elena sat on a bench nearby, watching.

"Widen your stance! You've got to keep your balance. Adjust your grip!"

Chance knew they were trying to help, but he was getting frustrated. He hated having to rely on the heavy weapon. Jake lunged at him again, and he managed to side-step. The loud ringing of steel on steel was heard as he brought his own sword down to block the blow.

"Very good."

"But not good enough!"

Jake taunted as he spun around quickly before Chance could bring his own sword back up. The flat of the smaller weapon slapped the tabby hard on his left shoulder.

"Ha! Got ya again, pal!"

"Okay, I'm really getting sick of this!"

Elena shook her head.

"Babe, you've got to focus. You've got the _only _weapon that can kill Kirok."

Chance took a step back and leaned on the sword, breathing hard.

"Yeah, but he's a sorcerer. I'm won't be going blade to blade with this guy."

"Perhaps not, but we've got to get past his lackeys before we get to him. All it takes is one miss-step, and it's over. Here, rest a moment."

She stood up and picked up her own practice sword.

Chance walked over and slumped down on the bench while Elena took a fighting stance, facing Jake. The ginger kat was a bit tired, but he was greatly enjoying the workout. Elena had defeated him before in a contest of skill, balance, and agility. Now he wanted to see if he could even the score.

The big tabby watched his two friends, a slight smirk on his face. He knew Jake was good, but he had also seen Elena practicing her swordsmanship before. 'This is going to be good.'

There were several long moments of quiet, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Elena finally broke the stillness when she lunged, bringing her sword over her head, then arcing down. Jake moved forward and ducked, bringing his own sword up towards her gut. He completely fell for the feign as Elena spun, twisting her wrist. The flat of her blade slapped the back of Jake's leg as she dodged past him.

"Huh?"

Chance had to laugh.

Jake gave his friend a stern look, then turned his attention back to his opponent. Elena smiled mockingly and returned to her stance. This time Jake made the first move, lunging directly in for a stab. Elena waited until the last possible moment. The slight twitch in the muscles of Jake's lower arm would have been completely invisible to most, but Elena had a keen eye. She dodged, in the opposite direction than was expected. It appeared she would put herself right into the path of the blade, but Jake had also feigned and sliced at the last second. Too late. He missed and Elena slapped him on the back with her own blade.

"What's the matter Jake? I thought you were fast?"

"Hey! No fair mind-reading!"

She smiled coyly. "I'm not. Just reading your body movements. You gave yourself away."

"Wha...? How?"

"You went to move too soon."

Jake thought his timing was perfect. Was he that tired that he was starting to make mistakes? Or was she just that good?

Chance taunted his friend. "Come on, bud! Can't you even get a hit in on a girl?"

"Look who's talking!"

In the moment Jake was distracted by Chance's comment, Elena lunged once again. This time he caught her motion out of the corner of his eye and dodged, bringing his sword up quickly. The two blades met with a loud 'clang'. Several times the blades connected. This time it was a true fencing match and they searched for a way past each other's blade strokes while avoiding leaving themselves open. Jake then dropped and swept a leg around, trying to trip her. Elena jumped over his attempt, back flipping in the air. When she landed, she was three feet away, and Jake's blade passed just inches in front of her. She had used that same maneuver before and knew what to expect.

Jake took two steps back, breathing hard. She _was _that good.

"Giving up already?"

She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Her breathing was still mostly steady.

"No!"

He took a running step forward, then rolled twice, bringing his sword up. She brought hers down while dodging out of the way and they met with another 'clang'. Jake was already back up on his paws and brought the sword around again. Again Elena met his blow, but she didn't catch the quick kick. His paw connected with her gut and threw her back several steps. Before Elena could regain her balance, Jake had his sword pointed at her throat.

Chance stared. The movement was so quick he couldn't believe it.

Elena took a few slow breaths, then smiled.

"_Very _good."


	19. One Last Night

Elena stood in front of the large open window. The edges of her skirt and half-top blew lightly in the gentle wind. She pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face, but the breeze blew them right back almost immediately. The sun had set several hours ago. The silver moon above was waxing. Another few days and it would be full. The silver light reflected in the depths of her emerald eyes. She crossed her arms back over her chest, watching the courtyard below her. Jake and Chance were practicing again. She smiled softly to herself. 'He's getting better. I just hope he's good enough.'

Her thoughts were interrupted at a sound behind her, too soft for all but the keenest ears to notice. Elena's ears flicked backward at the sound, then forward again as she continued to watch her companions.

"Hello, Mau."

The spotted kat walked up to stand beside her, leaning on his staff. Even after all those years, he still had a slight limp from the wound he took in the battle against Shade Kat.

"My Lady. You do know that it is highly likely that one or all of you may not survive this attempt?"

She nodded solemnly, not taking her eyes off the courtyard.

"I know."

Her voice was calm, almost emotionless. Her mind drifted back. To her, it was only less than six months ago. Half of her army, kats she had known for years, kats who put their trust and their lives completely in her hands, died in the bloody conflict. As did her best friend. She watched the two kats below her. She knew they were as close to each other as she and Cymric had been. Cymric's death left a massive hole in her heart. It was only for Chance's love that the emotional wound was partially healed. Otherwise, it would have destroyed her. She hated to think what would happen to him if Jake were killed. Or to Jake if Chance died. What would happen to her if Chance died?

She closed her eyes and tried to push such thoughts out of her mind.

"Mau, do you believe this will work? Do you believe we can truly defeat Kirok?"

The mage shook his head sadly.

"I just don't know m'Lady. The lich is powerful. We were concerned about Shade Kat, but Kirok was the true evil."

"I know. I killed Shade Kat. And I thought I killed Kirok."

She finally turned to regard her friend.

"Mau, I took his head! He should have died long ago!"

She knew it was long to Mau, though only so short a time to her.

"My child, he is a lich. You took his head with a weapon of magic. You destroyed his body. But due to the dark powers within him, that only made him stronger. I believe, it's what he wanted to happen."

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"So, this is my fault. Everything that's happened. The werekats, Jake nearly being killed, Chance's torture... It all happened because of me."

"You are wrong there, Elena. You couldn't possibly have known what sort of evil you were facing. None of us knew Kirok's true nature. None of us knew what he was capable of. Elena, you _saved _far more kats than that monster has killed. Your power is strong. It is very rare for the Astral Stone to bond so strongly to it's keeper, as it has for you. Especially in such a short time."

She opened her eyes and regarded him again.

"But why? Why me?"

"It chose you for a reason Elena. The Stone chose _you_ for a reason. Your heart is so much more pure than others have been. Everything you did, was not for yourself. It wasn't for greed or power that drove you. It was for compassion. It was for the love of your people, whom you always put before yourself. _That _is why your power is so strong, my Lady. Love in itself is one of the greatest of powers. And it is your compassion that has made you such a powerful sorceress, as well as a leader and warrior. You fight with your head, but it is always your heart that drives and guides you. A flawless combination."

She closed her eyes again for a moment, then looked back down into the courtyard.

"I've lost my closest friend, my 'brother', in the battle against Shade Kat. It almost killed me. I wanted to die. To go with him to the other side. But I didn't. He told me to come back. And it was because of _them_. Those two kats down there, they're the closest thing to a family I have. That I ever remember having."

He nodded and followed her gaze down to the courtyard.

"I know. You and Jake have both used the Astral Stone, and it has given you two a very strong connection. And Chance... I know you love him deeply. I know he was the main reason, perhaps the _only _reason, that you chose to return when your spirit had already left your body. But you must focus your mind on the task ahead. Any one of you could die tomorrow, but the others _must _continue, or there will be no hope. If you fail against Kirok this time, there will _never _be another."

"I know."

"Go, Elena."

"What?" She turned back to her mage, a look on confusion on her delicate features.

"Take ShadowStar, and ride. I know you often would leave in the depths of night back during the war with Shade Kat. I never knew to where, though I suspect that Cymric did. Go, and find peace within yourself. Calm you mind. You must prepare for what lies ahead on the morrow."

She knew he was right. They were too far from the spring though. But she knew of another place that she could go. There was no magic there, not like the spring. But at least, she could clear her mind. Without another word, Elena turned on her heal and walked out of the room, then down the stairs to the bottom of the tower.

Jake stumbled back several steps. His muscles were sore. His arms hurt. Chance was getting better, and that last hit was pretty hard.

"I think you've finally got it, partner. Want to call it a night?"

"What, too tired to keep going?"

Chance had that same mocking tone, but he was also tired. There was only one target he really wanted to practice on anyway. Kirok. He wanted that lich's head!

"Heh. We _do _need to save our strength for tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right on that one. Alright."

They were just getting ready to go back inside the Tower when the door opened. It was Elena who walked out, now in a full change of clothes.

She no longer wore the leather clothing she traveled and fought in. The dark green skirt went down to her ankles, the light fabric flowing around her in the light wind as she walked. She wore a silver chain anklet just above the left paw. The top was of the same light material as the skirt, and the same shade of dark green. It was only a half-top, going no lower than the bottom of her rib cage, three pearl buttons holding it closed in front. Even so, it had semi-long sleeves, which caressed her upper arms, but loosened dramatically at the elbow and seemed to flow away from her as she moved. She currently did not wear the Astral Stone. In it's place was a thin silver chain with a single emerald in the center of the small pendant.

Only once before had Chance seen her in anything even similar to this. The light blue skirt and top she wore when she changed back from being the Astral Dragon. But even that couldn't compare to now. Silhouetted in the moonlight, the she-kat was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Jake smiled at his friend's reaction to the she-kat. She _was_ beautiful.

She didn't appear to have noticed them in the darkness. Elena wasn't really paying much attention to anything right now as she walked towards the woods at the edge of the clearing. Only when she heard Chance's voice calling to her did she stop and look in their direction.

"Hey, Elena! Where are you going?"

"Oh!" She hadn't even realized that they weren't still in the courtyard. "I'm... I'm just going for a ride. I need to get away for a bit. Clear my mind."

"Alone?"

She simply shrugged. She had _planned _to go alone. Jake discreetly backed away into the shadows, then turned and headed into the Tower, leaving them alone outside.

"It's not as if it's anything new for me. Remember, I told you I used to go alone to the spring to relax and gather my thoughts quite often."

"Yeah, but that's several days ride from here. Even your ShadowStar isn't that fast."

"I know. There's another place closer to here that I planned to go to instead."

"You _sure _you don't want any company?"

He knew she could take care of herself, and probably needed to be on her own for a bit. But with everything that's happened in the past two weeks, he really didn't like the idea of any of them going off alone. Not with what that lich was planning.

Elena paused for a moment, then smiled.

"How fast can you saddle Bolt?"

Between the two of them, it only took about five minutes to tack up the stallion. Bolt had already had his dinner and was resting peacefully in his stall. The large sorrel horse pawed the ground impatiently as they saddled him. They then walked the stallion over to where the road entered the woods. Elena gave a shrill whistle. After four seconds, the whistle was answered by a distant neighing. A few moments later, the sound of hooves pounding on the hard dirt could be heard as the dark shadow moved swiftly down the road.

The black unicorn ran towards them at full gallop, coming to a sliding stop in front of Elena. He nuzzled his rider, and she in turn rubbed him gently on the face and neck. The stallion turned his side to her and she lept effortlessly onto his back, taking hold of his flowing mane with one hand. Without waiting, the coal-black creature turned and galloped back down the road into the darkness.

Chance quickly jumped into Bolt's saddle and kicked him, sending the horse into a gallop after the unicorn.

Elena knew what her steed was doing, and scolded him for it. ShadowStar pinned his ears, but he slowed down to a canter. They could soon hear hooves pounding behind them. Bolt, with Chance, was catching up. Elena waited until she could clearly see them behind her. She smiled. Only a few more yards. Putting on the slightest bit of pressure with her right leg, the unicorn turned right, straight into the woods.

"Aw crud!"

Chance held on and leaned forward in the saddle, ducking his head. Bolt charged into the thick trees. There was no deer trail here, they were making their own path through the thick underbrush. The unicorn was more agile than the horse, and the chase was a difficult one. Chance could hear Elena laughing up ahead of him. He was sure she could see him with his light tan fur and the stallion's flaxen sorrel coat. However, he had lost sight of the black unicorn and his dark-furred rider. But he could still hear them. Bolt still knew they were there too. Smashing through a line of saplings, they emerged out onto a narrow trail. Elena glanced back, then urged her steed a little faster.

Chance smiled. He knew she wouldn't evade him forever. Kicking the stallion again, he continued after her. The land began to slope downwards, and the two equines had to slow their pace a bit, but the unicorn still kept a few yards ahead of the horse. A tree had fallen across the trail ahead. This one was much smaller than the felled tree they were forced to cross escaping from the dark wolves. The unicorn cleared it easily. The horse likewise had no problem with the jump. The land sloped even steeper, then dropped. Both equines were forced to virtually slide down the steep embankment. Five feet from the bottom, ShadowStar jumped, landing easily, and instantly retaking a fast canter. This put several more yards between him and Bolt, who couldn't copy the more agile unicorn's maneuver.

The tabby glared at the shadowy form of the unicorn and kicked Bolt again, urging him faster. Elena and ShadowStar turned again, back into the thick woods. Again they cut their own trail, and Chance was forced to follow. Again he lost sight of them, but could still hear the sound of the large animal crashing through the underbrush. Chance had to keep his head lowered against Bolt's neck to avoid the many low branches from scraping against his face as they raced past. Out of the darkness ahead, he heard a sudden splash. Too late to slow down, horse and rider came out of the thick trees and right into the waters of a small lake at it's border.

Chance could hear Elena's beautiful voice laughing. He flattened his ears as he turned to his left to look at her. ShadowStar was chest-deep in the water, high-stepping towards a nearby bank. Elena's long skirt flowed behind her across the unicorn's back, exposing most of her legs, which she held up against the stallion's sides, out of the water. Pulling on the reins, he turned Bolt to follow them.

"You _knew _this was here, didn't you?"

"I had an idea, but didn't realize it was this _close_."

"Yeah, right..."

They reached the bank and Elena slid down off of ShadowStar. The unicorn moved a few more feet away, then shook the water from his coat. Chance likewise dismounted Bolt, then removed his bridle and saddle. The horse also moved away and shook off. The two equines then began grazing on some nearby grass by the water's edge.

Chance walked over to Elena and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He gently kissed her neck as she ran her fingers down his arms, tracing the lines of his muscles beneath the striped fur. She pressed her body against his as he continued to kiss up her neck and chin. She moaned softly with pleasure as his fingers traced up her spine. She ran her hands up his back and over his strong shoulders. He found her lips, and kissed her deeply, which she passionately returned.

After a few moments, she gently pulled away from him, a soft smile on her face. The moonlight sparkled in her eyes, making them shine like the flawless emerald around her neck. She turned, and walked towards the water.

"Now where are you going?"

She unbuttoned her top then smiled back at him over her shoulder.

"For a swim."

She lifted the shirt over her shoulders then held her arms back and down, letting it slide off onto the ground. Two more steps and the skirt fell to the sand as she stepped out of it. It surprised him that she had nothing on underneath. Elena waded out into the water, her slender, athletic body silhouetted in the moonlight. Chance removed his own clothing and followed after her.


	20. The Seige Begins

The light of the rising sun hit Chance in the eyes. He groaned and slowly opened them.

"Crud... Elena, wake up darlin'."

He kissed her forehead gently.

The she-kat opened her eyes. She could hear the songbirds in trees around them, and the soft sound of the lake lapping at it's banks. Slowly, she sat up.

"Ugh. We've got to get back."

Chance would rather sleep a little longer, but he knew she was right. Quickly, the pair got dressed and re-tacked Bolt.

"Do you think anyone's noticed we've been gone so long?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mau has. Some of the others should be awake by now as well."

"I was afraid of that. You _do _know the way back, right?"

"ShadowStar does."

She lept lightly onto the unicorn's back as Chance jumped up into Bolt's saddle. They quickly rode off back into the woods towards the tower.

It was nearly an hour before they finally came cantering out of the trees down the road. They came up to the stables at a trot. Dismounting, Bolt was then handed to the stable-boy while ShadowStar turned and ran back into the woods, disappearing into the shadows.

Once they entered the tower it didn't take them long to find Jake and Mau. The two were discussing what was known of Kirok's castle and it's defenses, and what sort of creatures might be inside.

Jake glanced over at them when they entered the room. He gave a slight smile.

"About time you two finally got back. What happened? You get lost?"

"Actually, yeah. _Never _let that unicorn of hers cut his own trails!"

"Hey!" She shot him a cold look, but still couldn't hide her own amusement since she actually did agree with that.

Jake and Mau both laughed.

The sorcerer finally cleared his throat and looked at the three younger kats.

"Okay, it's time you prepare yourselves. We must move soon."

A half hour later found them back down in the courtyard. Elena, back in her leathers, tucked the pendant under her shirt and hid the chain beneath her collar. She then fastened the leather belt around her waist, several new pouches now attached to it with various tools, powders, and other items. _Stormbringer _she attached onto the left side of her belt so she could reach it quickly. The tiny silver ring she put on last. It had already saved her once against the dragon, Nakanros, and she hoped it's power would be useful again.

Even though the Glovatrix was out of mini-missiles, it still had the shield, grappling hooks, and various tools. Razor put it beside him in the cockpit for easy reach for when they were ready to leave the jet and enter the castle itself. He glanced over to where Elena was talking with Mau near the door into the tower. He walked over to them, nearing just as the wizard turned and headed back inside.

"I still can't believe you're going in there without an air mask."

"I'll be able to move faster without it. Besides, you saw that there were air pockets in several places. If I time it right, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Except that it's a full mile, and the current gets stronger the closer you get! What if he's blocked off the entrance?"

"I won't drown. I promise, I'll find a way in. Anyway, if he _does _know that's how we came in last time, I doubt he'd think we'd try it again. That's why it's the best course. We

have to do _whatever _we can, that he hopefully will _not _expect."

Razor could see that there was no way to win an argument with Elena. She was set on her course and wouldn't back down. He had a bad feeling that she wasn't planning on surviving this anyway. He was only glad that T-Bone didn't know how suicidal her plan really was, or he'd _find _a way to stop her. Going in by the underground river, with no oxygen, alone, with who-knows-what kind of creatures inside the castle, and no idea where Kirok was. And no way to defend herself against him or his creatures other than her own skills and her sword. It was absolute suicide. Of course, it's not like he hasn't pulled similar stunts in the past, but Kirok was far more dangerous than even Dr. Viper and his plantimals.

Yet he knew they had to stop Kirok, at any cost. It was _Elena _who was to be the distraction this time. Kirok would be focusing more on her, while T-Bone was the one who held the real method to the lich's defeat.

They had originally planned to go in later in the afternoon, but Mau and Elena both felt a strong power coming from the lich's castle. They felt that the longer they waited, the less hope they had of success.

Elena was fully determined. She knew what she had to do, regardless of the cost. She still felt that it was her fault that Kirok was after them. She should have destroyed him back at Shade Kat's citadel.

"Jake, I'll be fine. Just you and Chance stay focused on what the two of _you _have to do. No matter what happens, we _have _to finish this."

He just nodded, and the two of them turned and made their way back over to the Turbokat. T-Bone was already sitting in the cockpit, running a final system's check, which was supposed to be Razor's job, but he wanted to make certain everything was ready. He glanced over at his two closest companions as they approached.

"Ready?"

"Almost."

Elena's voice was soft, solemn. In the back of her mind, she felt certain that if any of them died today, it would be _her_. She watched the road leading away into the forest.

"Come on. Hurry..."

"Expecting someone?"

"Yes."

Her ears twitched as she picked up the faint sound. In another few moments, T-Bone and Razor heard it too. Hoof beats. A horse was running quickly down the road towards them. Another few moments and a black mare galloped out of the shadows of the trees. The mare's rider was a gray-furred she-kat in green leathers and a darker green cloak.

Elena ran forward to meet the mare and rider. Lyxa brought the mare to a sudden stop, looking down at the other she-kat.

"You have it?"

"Yes. And I should warn you again against it's use. It took a considerable amount of energy to obtain this, and dark magic that I'd never care to mess with again."

"I know, Lyxa. And I thank you. I don't plan to use it unless there is no other choice."

The witch pulled a small item of her pocket. It was small about an inch in diameter, and wrapped in red cloth. She handed it to Elena, who then placed it in a small empty pouch on her belt. Lyxa spoke again, softly, so as not to be overheard.

"You do realize that this will come at a terrible price? If all you loose is your life, that would be merciful."

"I understand. Thank you, Lyxa."

"Fare you well, Elena. For this shall be the last time we see each other."

She nodded as the witch turned her mare back in the direction of the forest. With a loud "ya!" she kicked the horse's sides and sent her back into a gallop. Elena turned and walked back over to the Turbokat. Razor was already in and the two were waiting for her.

As she jumped lightly up onto the jet's wing, T-Bone turned to look at her.

"What was that all about?"

"Just a 'small' favor I asked of her."

"She didn't look too happy about whatever it was."

"When does she ever?"

"Heh. True."

Elena climbed into the cockpit behind Razor. The jet's canopy closed, and T-Bone fired up the engines. Engaging the vertical thrusters, the jet lifted up into the air. Then the thrusters shut off and the main engines fully engaged. They headed north, towards the Lich's castle.

Razor switched on the radar system, which they thankfully had gotten operational again since the hit from the dragon's tail had knocked it out.

"Looks like we're clear for now. I'm not picking anything. Elena, do you sense anything?"

She had her eyes closed, opening her mind to everything around her.

"No. Not yet."

The distance that had taken days of travel overland on the horses, passed by in less than an hour beneath them. Soon, they could see the high tower in the center of the castle looming in front of them. Elena opened her eyes and looked at the green landscape below them.

"We're close. The entrance to the river should be just down there."

"Roger that. Taking her down."

There were no clearings large enough to land the jet, so T-Bone maneuvered it as close as he could to a tall tree. They couldn't risk opening the cargo bay doors yet, so instead he opened the cockpit's canopy. Elena carefully climbed out and onto the wing. T-Bone brought the jet to where the wing was almost up against the side of the tree, and Elena jumped, landing easily on a large branch and grasping hold tightly with her hands. The tabby smiled at her, trying to hide his concern.

"Good luck!"

"You too!"

The jet lifted back into the air, and once again regained it's flight towards the castle. Elena swiftly climbed down the tree, jumping the last ten feet to the ground. She then broke into a run in the direction of the entrance to the underground river.

They were now only a mile away, and already they could see a swarm of flying monsters rise up from the castle's turrets into the air. T-Bone narrowed his eyes at the vast hoard of creatures. He was already starting to feel the rush of adrenaline. Now the _real _challenge would begin. He increased power to the thrusters and angled back the retractable wings. The jet increased speed and shot forward, straight towards the heart of the hoard.

"Here we go! Rock And Roll!"

Razor couldn't use the targeting system yet. They had to first release the manchineel powder before any missiles could be fired. Right before they collided with the first of the wyverns, T-Bone pulled up sharply, bringing the two main engines to maximum thrust.

"Releasing manchineel... NOW!"

Razor pushed the button to open the bay doors. As they dropped open, it pulled on the wire attached to the front of the sealed crate. The panel jerked open and the force of the rushing wind pulled the greenish-white power out and down into the air. A heavy cloud of the dust flew from the back of the jet as it passed over the swarm of creatures. Every single wyvern and the vast majority of the bats were hit with at least some of the power. The drakes were also hit, but their intense flames burned it away before it could contact their skin. One of the drakes breathed a blast of flame at the jet, but missed due to the speed in which the Turbokat flew over it.

Those wyverns and bats hit with the larger amount of the dust, instantly began to scream and twist about in the air as the plant extract burned into their skin, blinding their eyes. Many of them even breathed it in, and their nostrils and mouths began to foam with a bloody ooze. The beasts began dropping from the sky like a group of flys hit with bug spray.

"Bingo! It worked!"

"Good job, buddy! Now, let's take care of the rest of these critters!"

T-Bone brought the jet around in a wide loop, then circled back to the chaotic group of beasts. There was no sign of the giant bird-like peryton, but the six firedrakes were all still unscathed. Razor flipped down his visor and turned on the targeting system. He switched on the infrared sensors, since it was the firedrakes he planned on taking out first. Two of the fierce creatures were already within missile range and closing fast.

"Got a lock! Scrambler missiles armed... loaded... deployed!"

Two missiles fired out of the jet at the creatures. Both tried to dodge, but their heat drew the missiles to them like a beacon. The missiles connected and released their powerful charge of one million megvolts. The beasts screamed the both exploded, almost simultaneously. The jet banked out of the way of the fiery blasts. Another drake however had come up behind the jet and sent a blast of flame at his. For an instant, a soft blue aura covered the jet, protecting it from most of the fire.

Even with most of their enemies taken down from the poisonous powder, they were still outnumbered, and there was still no sign of the peryton. Now the last dozen or so bats, untouched by the powder, entered the fight. Elena was right that their tail spikes weren't strong enough to actually do any damage, but they were small and quick, and made it difficult to avoid the more dangerous firedrakes.


	21. Death's Embrace

Elena gasped for breath as she dug her claws into the stone. The hole was still there, and she managed to squeeze though into the lower dungeon. She was breathing hard. Even though there were air pockets, the air was stale and not very breathable. She knelt down for several long moments, trying to catch her breath. She shivered slightly from chill. She shook, trying to loosen some of the water from her fur, then wrung out her hair. Now to find Kirok. She knew he was searching for her, and probably already knew where she was. The problem however, is she had no idea where _he _was.

The she-kat stood and looked around. Her sensitive ears twitched, searching for even the faintest of sounds. She heard nothing. Quickly she made her way through the dungeon and towards the stairs, relying mostly on memory, as there was no light in the dungeon's depths.

Just before she reached the stairs, she skidded to a stop. There was a foul odor nearby. The stench of death She took several steps back, then the floor suddenly dropped away from under her paws. She yelled out in surprise and desperately lunged forward, claws scraping at the stone floor. Several torches along the walls burst into flame, lighting up the blackness of the dungeon. Elena turned her head and looked down. She was dangling over a pit of wooden spikes, their ends tipped with steel spearheads. The stones were slick with slime and moisture. She could barely find any purchase.

Thankfully, Elena's training with the metal poles had conditioned her toned muscles to handle extreme pressure. Gripping a small crack in between two stones, she pulled herself up. She couldn't get any purchase with her paws, so she stopped trying, knowing that the struggle would just add to her difficulty. The muscles in her arms strained against her own weight, but she succeeded. Once her torso had cleared the top of the pit, she swung her left leg up over the side, and easily climbed the rest of the way out.

She quickly got to her paws and drew her sword. Her ears twitched, searching for the enemy she knew was hidden somewhere nearby. The smell was stronger now. The light of the torches lit up the main chamber of the dungeon, but not the shadowy corners behind the many pillars.

Her ears pricked forward. The sound of heavy paw-steps caught her attention. Stepping out of the darkness behind one of the pillars, was a massive beast. It appeared to be a large werekat, but there was something different about it. The stench of death was almost unbearable. Then she saw why. Large clumps of fur were missing from the beast's body. Much of the flesh had rotted away. Pale bone was exposed in several places, particularly the ribs, legs, arms and face. The right side of it's face was rotted, and the eye sockets were hollow. It didn't even _have _eyes. Just a Hellish red glow. Portions of it's jaw bone could be clearly seen beneath the rotten strips of flesh hanging loosely from it's skull.

She stared at the monster is disbelief. It _was _a werekat at one time, but now it was a creature straight out of the relm of nightmares. An _undead _werekat! She knew this creature would be one of the greatest challenges of her nine lives. It had no breath! Did not bleed! Felt no pain! She drew her sword and took her stance. Outwardly, she was a fierce warrior. Inwardly, her heart was pounding with fear.

Kirok stood in his tower, watching the aerial battle outside. He narrowed his eyes as the black jet released a cloud of dust over his creatures.

'What are they doing? Do they really think they can stop...'

He growled hatefully as he saw the powder's effects on his creatures. How dare they use his own tricks against him! He knew Elena was making her way up the underground river to him. He didn't expect her to come that way, but he had already prepared for such an eventuality, just in case.

He continued to watch the jet. Watched as the electric missiles took out two of his drakes in one shot. Watched it dodge out of the way. He had killed one of the SWAT Kats. The pilot. That would have to mean the other was on his own. But Kirok only once saw the smaller kat fly the jet, and didn't believe his skills were nearly as good. So why was the jet maneuvering so well?

"It can't be..."

Reaching out, he merged with the mind of one of his remaining stalker bats. He bade the beast fly closer, so that he could into the jet's cockpit. What he saw made him burn with anger.

"NO! That's not possible! He should be _dead_!"

Both SWAT Kats were alive. Both were in the jet. He had personally seen to it that Chance would have died. He forced the kat to swallow enough of the nerium that even the Astral Stone's power could not have possibly saved him. And they were too far away to seek help from any other sources. There was no possible way he could have survived! Yet he was still alive, and still flying that damned jet!

Kirok pulled away from the bat's mind, and reached out to another of his creatures. His greatest aerial weapon.

"It is time..."

He felt the beast awaken. Felt it take wing. It would be here soon, and it would destroy that jet, and both of it's occupants.

He then turned his attention away from the battle. Elena was close now. She was entering the dungeon via the river. The last time, she had blocked him with the Stone. Yet this time, she wasn't even trying to do so. Did she want him to know she was here? Did she want to die? If she was trying to sacrifice herself to give her friends a better chance against him, it would fail.

"Your time is at an end, Kougré."

He connected his mind with another of his beasts. His most _powerful _creation.

"Now to destroy the witch..."

The beast roared out as it lunged, Elena dove out of the way, slicing with _Stormbringer_. The blade cut into the beast's side, but no blood came out. The creature appeared to have not even felt the wound. It turned and slashed at her with it's claws. She jumped backward, narrowly avoiding the hit. It came at her again, and again she dodged, attacking low with the sword. No wound she made had any effect of the undead beast, who obviously felt no pain. It could not bleed out as it's blood had already coagulated into ooze. To do any real damage, she could have to attack the vital organs, or severe the head. But she saw no way to get close enough without being hit by it's powerful claws and fangs.

She feigned left, and the beast followed. But Kirok was in control of the beast, and he was reading her actions. And her thoughts. The feign failed, and beast's massive front paw hit her hard, throwing her over ten feet into a pillar. The breath was knocked out of her and she loosed her grip on the sword. It skittered across the stone floor out of reach. A deep gash was in her hand from where it had struck a loose stone when she connected to the pillar. She felt the blood flow, but the gash slowly began to close.

Getting up onto one knee, she narrowed her eyes at the beast, and decided to fight it more on it's own terms. Closing her eyes, she reached down into her soul. She found the beast within herself, and pulled it out. Her body shifted, her bones grew, her fur turned to black as the Shadow Cloak blended into her new form. Now in her own werekat form, she snarled viciously at the rotting monstrosity before her. The beast came at her again, and she lunged aside. The bleeding had already stopped on her hand.

The undead werekat slammed hard into the pillar where she had been, breaking loose several chunks of the stone. It snarled as it turned to face her again. Elena was breathing hard, the long swim having taken more out of her than she had expected. A dark grin formed on the beast's rotting face. It lunged forward again with it's claws. She met it's attack, throwing her full weight into it's stomach. The impact drove the beast back several steps and she slashed at it with her claws, but it's own claws ripped into her back, it's jaws clamping onto her left arm. She screamed and pulled back, taking a powerful swipe at it's face with her right claws. She connected hard, and the beast released it's grip on her arm.

Elena hissed from the pain as she back away several steps. She then lunged again, slashing the beast once more with her claws. Then it started. The slash marks where the beast had tore into her back began to burn. It rapidly spread, and felt like fire in her blood. Elena clenched her fangs, trying to hold back the pain. It burned as it flowed rapidly through her system. The pain brought her down to her knees. She couldn't fight it. Looking up, she glared at the beast as it stood before her, waiting. She looked at it's claws, and that's when she saw it. A thin dusty film coated the beasts claws. She'd been poisoned! But by what? She knew the lich favored plant extracts, the simpler the better.

Then the pain became worse. Elena screamed out, a sound more like a roaring howl in her werekat form. Her bones began to contract, her muscles to spasm, her skin to tighten. She was shifting back, but not by her own will. Her eyes went wide. _Now _knew what was happening. "Monkshood?"

The beast glared, and a dark grin formed on it's hideous face. She knew Kirok was watching her. Watching through the beast's eyes. He had used monkshood on her. It was a deadly poison, but more than that. It was the bane of werekats. It could stop them where no other poison could. Elena screamed out again as her body contracted. The pain was horrendous. She forced herself to finish the change quickly. To spare at least some of the pain. Gasping for breath, Elena stood on her hands and knees, trying to regain her senses. Her blood still burned, but not quite as badly. And there was another problem. The gashes on her arm and back still bled. She wasn't healing!

She never had time to get up. The beast came forward and kicked her hard in the ribs, throwing her several feet onto her back. She felt the crack. Felt the sharp pain in her left lung. At least two, most likely more, ribs had broken. One of them had hit her _in _the lung. Elena tried to sit up. The beast came forward again and grabbed her tightly by the throat. It lifted her up, her paws dangling in the air. Coughing, fighting for breath, she gripped the beast's wrist and tried to dig in her claws. It's hide was too rotted. It didn't even feel her effort. It then threw her, hard, against the wall. Elena screamed out again as her right arm shattered from the forceful impact. A shard of bone pierced out of her flesh, staining her fur a dark red. She coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Her lung _had _been punctured.

Kirok stood in his tower, watching the aerial battle outside. Yet he wasn't paying very much attention to it. His focus was elsewhere now. Looking through the eyes of his creature, he smiled darkly as Elena was thrown. She was broken.

"Yes... Now, finish her! FINISH HER!"

The beast moved forward again, and grabbed Elena by her left shoulder and leg. It picked her up above it's head. She tried to struggled, but the pain was too intense. She dug in her claws, but to no avail. Her knife had come out of it's sheath when she was thrown, and she didn't have the sword. All she could do was watch as the beast moved to the edge of the pit. She watched as her own death came to meet her.

Elena closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her face to mix with the splattered blood in her fur.

"Chance... I'm sorry... It looks like you're going to have to do this without me."

She didn't scream. Didn't yell out. Didn't call for help. There was no point. Nothing could help her now. The beast threw her down, into the pit. The last thing Elena felt was one of the wooden spikes driven through her side, only an inch from her spine. The steel blade sliced through her flesh like a knife cutting through a piece of over-ripe fruit. She landed on her back on it, and it came out through her gut. The wood snapped under the impact, and she fell, landing in a heap on the floor of the pit. She was cold. She could feel her blood, her life, draining away.

Slowly she reached down to a pouch on her belt. Grasping the tiny item within the red cloth, she closed her eyes. Her lips moved, but no sound came out as she tried to recite the spell Lyxa had taught her. She felt the item's power course through her for a second, and it wracked her body. The spell was cast. She would die, but at least now the guys had a chance. Elena released a long deep breath, and slowly, the pain drained away. Everything did.

"Yesss... It's done!" He watched through his beast's eyes as Elena was thrown into the pit. Watched her become impaled on one of the spikes. Watched her _die_. He reached out. She never hid herself. He could feel her strongly. Then, the feeling faded. He felt her energy drain away. Felt her life-force drain away. Then, there was nothing. He wasn't being blocked. He would have felt the power of the Astral Stone if she had used it to block him. There was nothing to be blocked. The warrior-sorceress who had caused him so many problems, evaded him for so long, was finally gone. Elena Kougré was _dead_!

"Now... bring me her sword!"

He severed the connection with his creature, then turned his full attention back to the battle outside. The sorceress was dead. The other two would soon follow.

T-Bone gasped. He felt... something. He knew little about magic, and still didn't like it. But he knew something had happened. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Something was seriously wrong. Something terrible had happened to Elena!

Razor felt it too. Since the two Talismans had merged into the Astral Stone, he was the only other living kat to have used it besides Elena. Because of that, they shared a strong connection through the Stone's power. He _knew _something was very wrong.

"Razor... did you just...?"

"Yeah. I felt it too."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But we can't worry about it now. You _know _we can't."

"Right..."

T-Bone was very concerned. He loved Elena, and now he feared greatly for her life. But he knew Razor was right. The whole reason Elena went in by the river was to distract Kirok's attention away from them. If something had happened to her, that meant they had to hurry. Kirok would soon focus his attention back on them. They had to get past these creatures and get into that castle. Now.

A loud screech caught their attention. Both kats turned and looked in the direction of the sound. A massive bird, it's wings over seventy feet in length, was flying directly towards them.

[editor's note: Monkshood is in the buttercup family and is one of the most toxic plants known to man. It is more commonly known by another name though. "Wolfsbane"]


	22. The Tempest

"CRUD! What the heck is _that_?"

"That's got to be the peryton! Whoa! Watch it!"

T-Bone banked the jet hard to avoid another blast of flame from one of the remaining firedrakes.

"We've got to get these overgrown firebugs off our tails!"

"I'm working on it! They're too close for missiles... switching to the cement machine gun!"

Three of the firedrakes were chasing them while the fourth was currently no-where to be seen. The smaller, quicker stalker bats continued to harass the jet, making it difficult to maneuver out of the way of the drakes. T-Bone turned again, then leveled the jet out as the machine gun lowered from underneath the front of the jet and took aim at the drakes.

"Keeper her steady!"

Razor took aim and fired. Two of the drakes and one bat became covered in thick wet cement. The cement hardened on contact with the intense heat of the drakes. All three creatures fell from the sky. The drakes landed on top of the castle's main hall and exploded, leaving a massive gaping hole in the roof.

"Bingo! Only two left!"

"Yeah, but where'd that last one get too?"

T-Bone got his answer as the other fire drake dropped down suddenly out of a low cloud, a blast of flame exploding straight at the cockpit. There was no time to engage the canopy's retractable heat shield, so he rolled hard, inverting the jet so that the armor plating, also heat resistant, took most of the blast. Inverted, the jet went into a negative gee dive, straight down towards the castle.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on!"

The jet rotated again as he pulled out of the dive and quickly turned, zig-zagging through the low towers. The drakes and bats followed. Several bats ended up colliding with the fire drakes while trying to follow the fighter jet through the many twists and turns. The heat from the fire drakes scorched the bats on contact. Soon there were only three of them left. T-Bone pulled up sharply, back away from the castle and increasing power to the main thrusters. The maneuver had put enough distance between them and the drakes for Razor to once again target them with the missiles.

"Targets locked... Deploy!"

Two more scrambler missiles fired at the remaining pair of drakes. The closer one turned sharply out of the way, while the second was hit dead-on. It screamed then exploded, the explosion taking the last three bats with it. The final drake broke off pursuit and flew off into the distance.

"Yes! That did it!"

"Oh yeah, Sure-Shot? What about _him_!"

The giant peryton had closed the distance and now swooped down at them with talons extended. T-Bone banked hard, diving out of the way. But the huge beast was fast, and it's claws ripped into the right engine, the one that had already been damaged when they crashed near the dragon's lair.

"Crud! He's hit the fuel lines!"

The engine flamed out. The hit also threw the jet into a hard spin, but the tabby's sharp skills managed to get the jet level again, and he pulled up before they crashed into the forest. The peryton turned around and was coming at them again.

Razor took aim.

"Let's fry that bird!"

He launched two more missiles. The bird seemed to not even notice the projectiles coming straight at it. It didn't need to. They both exploded before even getting close to hitting it.

"What the...? How'd that happen?"

"Looks liked that damned sorcerer's decided to get involved."

"Looks like. Well, let's see what he does against a buzz-saw barrage!"

The six smaller missiles fired, their tips breaking away to reveal the rotating blades. Again the bird continued after them without swerving. The missiles slammed into an unseen barrier, causing a red glow briefly around the bird as it kept flying, gaining fast.

"Crud! It's being shielded!"

"Anything else?"

"All I've got left are some octopus missiles and the cement gun!"

"Well we better try something fast, because here he comes again!"

T-Bone banked and dove as the beast's talons again raked across the back of the jet. It managed to get a grip on the left rear portion of the jet though, and ripped off both the fin and stabilizer. The Turbokat began to spin out of control as the right engine flamed out, leaving only the single turbo-engine.

"T-Bone! Come on! We gotta bail!"

"Not yet! If we're going down, I'm gonna take that thing with us!"

"What are you talking about?"

He engaged the vertical thrusters, and managed to slow, then stop the spin. The bird was now diving again, straight at them.

"Come on, baby! Turn!"

Using the thrusters and the last engine, he managed to turn the jet around in mid air to face the giant bird.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!

The beast extended it's talons and opened it's jaws, revealing two rows of dagger-like teeth, ready to rip the jet apart.

"Eat this, Polly!"

He pushed the final engine into max and shut off the thrusters. Without the left stabilizer, the jet went back into a spin, but was now flying upward to meet the creature. The jet and peryton collided in mid-air, the creature becoming impaled on the Turbokat's nose cone.

"Punch it!"

As the jet and bird both began to plummet, T-Bone hit the switch, throwing off the canopy and firing them out in the ejektor seats. They watched as both the Turbokat and the peryton crashed with a large explosion into the side of the castle below., causing the two closest towers to collapse.

Razor was stunned.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"It ain't over yet, bud. We've still got to finish this."

The ginger kat was greatly worried by his friend's sudden strange behavior. They both feared that Elena was now dead, but he never imagined T-Bone would take it like this. He'd used the Turbokat itself as a weapon, sacrificing the jet and nearly getting _them _killed. And the cold, emotionless tone of the tabby's voice actually frightened the smaller kat.

Using the thrusters on the ejektor seats, they headed towards the main hall, where the roof had caved in from the firedrakes. The hole in the main tower where they had escaped last time was sealed back up, mostly likely by magic. Razor had managed to grab his glovatrix and sword before they were ejected, and had them both ready for use as soon as they were inside. T-Bone likewise had the Spirit Blade ready.

They flew quickly into the hole in the main hall's ceiling. As soon as they landed both kats immediately released themselves of the constraints and jumped to their paws, ready for a fight. The hall was empty.

Razor looked around cautiously.

"Okay? So where is he?"

"He's got to be here somewhere."

The tabby's voice was cold and hateful.

Out of the darkness behind them, came a hideous laughter.

"You pathetic fools. Did you _really_ think you could defeat me? Your witch is dead, killed by my own creation. And soon, you shall follow her!"

They spun around to face the red-furred kat.

"I don't believe you Kirok! You're lying!"

T-Bone burned with anger. Deep down, he _knew _that something terrible had happened to Elena, but he _refused _to believe that she was dead.

The mage laughed again.

"I watched her die! I watched as my beast destroyed her! Her arm was shattered! Her rubs crushed! She could barely breath through the blood she was spitting out of her damaged lungs! I watched as the spear cut through her! As the poison wracked her body! I watched as she was thrown down into the pit, her body lying broken in a pool of her own blood! I watched as she shuddered her last breath!"

"YOUR LYING!"

"You don't believe me?"

Razor drew his sword and glared at the sorcerer. T-Bone refused to believe it, but he just plain _didn't _believe it.

"No! We don't! Her power's grown too strong for even _you _to stop her!"

"Is that so? Well, then... Recognize _this_?"

He pulled out the sword in it's sheath that was hidden beneath his cloak. The weapon was finely crafted, unlike any other in the Shadow Relm. A crescent moon was carved into the hilt just below the black leather grip, a small deep blue stone tipping the pommel. The sorcerer held the weapon by the scabbard, so that the blood smear on the hilt could be more plainly seen.

Both SWAT Kats instantly recognized the weapon.

"_Stormbringer_..."

T-Bone couldn't believe it. Refused to believe it. She couldn't be dead! Not after everything that's happened! Not after everything they went through to prepare for this! Yet there was her sword, in Kirok's hand. Her blood on the hilt. He narrowed his eyes. When he spoke again, his tone was dark and cold. Razor barely even recognized his friend's voice.

"You have her sword, but that still isn't proof. I still think you're lying. Kirok. And now it's time you pay for your crimes!"

"We'll see about that! SWAT Kats, meet the beast that took you precious witch's life! And who shall now take yours! My greatest creation!"

From out of a side door, the one leading up from the dungeon Razor and Elena passed through the first time, came a hideous monster. The undead werekat. There was blood on it's claws that seemed to have splattered and dripped down it's arms. And the blood wasn't the creatures's for it obviously didn't bleed. That's when the truth really sank in. Elena _was _dead. And this was the beast that killed her!


	23. Into The Great Hall

The massive beast gave a deafening roar that echoed through the hall. Several loose stones at the edges of the hole in the ceiling broke free and fell to the ground below. A group of eight koblins then ran in, swords drawn. The sorcerer held out his hand, claws extended. A small red glow formed over his palm, and quickly grew. Once the ball was about four inches in diameter, he threw it, straight at the SWAT Kats.

"Watch it!"

Razor managed to shove T-Bone out of the way just before the fireball hit them.

The fireball exploded, destroying the ejektor seats and throwing the smaller kat several yards and against the far wall.

"Razor!"

Slowly, Razor stood back up, and smiled to his friend to let him know he was okay. Kirok couldn't believe it. Not a burn mark on him.

"What? Impossible! That should have burned you to cinders!"

"Wrong Kirok! We were ready for you this time!"

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes as he noticed the small gold ring on Razor's hand.

"Get him!"

The koblins charged the ginger kat. Kirok turned his attention to T-Bone.

"As for you..."

He motioned with his hand, and the undead werekat snarled viciously at the tabby, then charged towards him. T-Bone was more than ready for a fight. He jumped back as the beast approached, drawing the _Spirit Blade_. Kirok narrowed his eyes. He obviously recognized the sword.

The monster glared at the kat with the glowing red orbs within it's hollow sockets. It now lunged at him with amazing speed. Thankfully, from practicing with Elena and Razor, he had gotten more used to dealing with faster opponents. He managed to avoid the beast's first slash, instead getting a hit in with the sword across it's side. The beast spun around, a new gash in it's mangled hide. Unfortunately, the damage appeared to have no effect on it. It jerked forward, snapping with the powerful jaws. T-Bone jumped back out of the way, knowing that he had to avoid getting bit at all costs. As soon as the beast's jaws snapped shut, the tabby lunged forward again with the sword.

This time though, Kirok was ready. The sorcerer stood back against the far wall, allowing his koblins to deal with Razor while he focused on controlling his creation. He knew that T-Bone was the bigger threat now. More specifically, his weapon.

"After today, nothing will stand in my way..."

The werekat jerked back, the blade of the sword narrowly missing it's head. It jerked to the side, staying just out of T-Bone' reach. It hissed. Remembering what Elena had taught him, he backed up and adjusted his grip on the sword.

"Come on you half-rotted piece of trash! Take your best shot!"

The dark grin of the beast's decomposing jaws matched that of the sorcerer controlling it. It lunged forward again, swiping with it's left paw. T-Bone ducked the blow and rolled, slashing at the beast's legs. But he mis-judged. Kirok had read his moves, just as Elena had done in her practice fight against Jake. The beast dove forward, jumping over him. It landed on it's outstretched paw and kicked backwards, both it's hind paws slamming hard into T-Bone's back. He was thrown forward onto the stone floor. He lost his grip on the sword and it skitted across the floor several feet away.

T-Bone quickly rolled aside as the beast's left fist slammed hard where he had just been, shattering a stone tile. He quickly got back up to his paws, just in time to avoid the slash of claws, mere inches from his face. The undead monstrosity now stood between him and the sword. T-Bone narrowed his eyes, and his own claws were now fully extended. He'd just have to do this the old fashioned way!

The beast went back down onto all fours, and T-Bone could see it's muscles tensing beneath the ragged fur and where patches of skin were completely missing. He didn't move, though his own muscles tensed up, ready for instant reaction. It lunged, full force, with claws extended. At the last second, T-Bone dove out of the way, and brought his right fist up hard at the creature's gut as it flew over him.

The bronze ring on his hand let out a sudden flash, lasting less than an instant. The impact to the beast's gut sent it flying several feet up, and more than ten feet forward. It flipped in mid-air, landing on it's back, cracking the stone.

"What?"

Kirok snarled, and held his hand up. A ball of red light formed within the cage of his claws, and he threw it at the kat.

"T-BONE! LOOK OUT!"

Hearing his friend's voice from across the large hall, T-Bone reacted instantly. He lept aside as the fireball exploded, missing him completely. Kirok hissed and turned to look at Razor. The smaller SWAT Kat had already defeated several of his koblins. But it wasn't over yet. He grinned darkly, and a loud reptilian scream was heard from above. The last firedrake had returned, and it dove through the hole in the roof, directly toward Razor, breathing a blast of flame. The fire engulfed the kat, and the last three koblins.

"RAZOR!"

T-Bone never had a chance to move to help his friend. A powerful blow from behind knocked him to the ground. His back burned. He could feel the three deep slash marks, and the blood that now flowed from them. He quickly rolled out of the way, leaving a bloody smear across the ground. The undead werekat's right rear paw slammed hard against the ground where his head had been only an instant before, one of the claws catching the side of his face and leaving a very thin red line across his cheek.

The big tabby rolled onto his stomach and quickly jumped back onto his paws, just as another swipe of the beast's claws slashed across his shoulder, leaving two shallow gashes. He knew that his partner had the magic ring that protected him against fire. He could only hope that it was enough to protect him from the firedrake's intense flame.

The beast slashed at him again, but this time he ducked the blow. He drew back his right arm and clenched his fist. With every bit of strength he had, T-Bone brought his fist forward at the beast. This time, it was ready. The monster took a quick step back and grabbed T-Bone's wrist tightly in it's grip. He struggled, but couldn't break the beast's grasp. Quickly, he swung with his left fist. It caught his fist mid-swing. Kirok grinned darkly as he watched. The beast opened it's bloody jaws, preparing to bite.

Using the beast's grip on him as leverage, T-Bone contracted the muscles in his arms, pulling his body up and pushing off with his paws. Twisting forward, he kicked the beast hard in the chest with both paws, sending it backwards and causing it to release it's grip on him.

He landed on his back, and quickly got back up to his paws. The beast had fallen onto it's back from the blow, and was moving to get back up again. He never gave it a chance. T-Bone lunged forward, and brought his right fist down hard across the werekat's face. The force of the blow, intensified by the ring, broke it's bottom jaw clean off, sending it flying across the room, and throwing the beast back down hard onto the floor again. T-Bone heard a loud 'crack' as it's skull connected to the stone.

Turning, he ran quickly to the _Spirit Blade_, and grabbed up the sword. The beast stood up again on all fours, and charged. He didn't move. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he waited as the beast rapidly closed the distance. Not a single tensed muscle twitched. The beast lunged, and it's left fore-paw connected, slashing down across his chest. He took the blow, at the same time bringing the sword's blade down hard onto the werekat. T-Bone fell to his knees from the extreme pain of the hit, blood soaking his ripped flight suit from the three deep gashes that ran from his right shoulder down across his chest to the left side just below the rib cage. But the werekat collapsed into a heap, it's head landing a few away from it's body.

Kirok yelled out at the backlash as his connection to the monster was violently severed.

...

"Wrong Kirok! We were ready for you this time!"

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes as he noticed the small gold ring on Razor's hand.

"Get him!"

Razor turned around to see the group of eight koblins now running towards him. He switched the sword to his left hand, and opened the glovatrix's shield. _Now _he was thankful he decided to practice the blade left-handed as well as normally. The first two koblins closed the distance, and he lunged forward, holding the shield up in front of him to block their sword blows, then coming back with his own sword. His first stroke was blocked by the sword of one of the koblins. As was the second. The first koblin swung at him again, and he pushed forward with the shield, deflecting the blow and knocking the koblin off balance. It fell backward into three more koblins that had closed the distance.

The second of the first pair swung again from his side, the very tip of it's blade making a thin cut across his upper left arm. Rotating his wrist, Razor arced the Reaver down and back, twisting his shoulder and upper her arm forward, bringing his wrist down and back to stab the koblin directly in the gut. He twisted to the left as he withdrew the blade, bringing his right arm around to slam the shield against the right side of the koblin's head. It hit the ground and it's skull cracked against the stone. It didn't move again.

The rest of the koblins were on him again and he jumped back, backflipping in mid-air. When he landed, he slashed forward with the sword. Two koblins blades deflected his swing, but he quickly brought his right arm around, using the shield as a weapon to hit another of the koblins. With a twist of his wrist, he arced the blade 180 degrees back in his grip, slicing across the gut of a koblin, then stepped back and right, out of the way another pair of blows.

The koblins were trying to encircle him, but the agile kat kept dodging back, making sure to keep at least his back and right side clear. Another pair of koblins lunged at him, and he backflipped again, twisting in mid-air. When he landed, he was facing away the koblins and broke into a run towards the wall. The koblins gave chase. Razor didn't run too quickly, we wanted to keep exactly three yards distance between him and the koblins. Upon reaching the wall, he lept, and ran up the wall three steps before pushing off and using the momentum to flip back over the heads of the koblins.

He slashed with the blade as his did so. One koblin was instantly decapitated. He twisted the blade in his grip, slicing another across the back as he landed. The wounded koblin yelled out and fell forward, while the others turned around to face him. The instant his paws hit the ground, he jumped up again, spinning into a round-house kick, hitting one of the koblins in the side and sending it crashing into it's companions. Twisting, he brought his other leg around, connecting to the head of yet another koblin. Razor landed again in a crouched position, and lunged forward before the koblins could regain their balance. The one he had hit across the back screamed out once again as the _Reaver _pierced through it's chest from behind. The scream turned to a gurgle, and it fell forward onto it's face.

Withdrawing the sword, he slammed the glovatrix's shield into another koblin's face hard, breaking it's nose and knocking it almost to the point of unconsciousness. But by now the other koblins had mostly regained their footing. He turned, but not fast enough to avoid a sword from cutting into his side. Twisting his hip and left wrist, he brought the sword back across the gut of the koblin. The hit was harder than he had planned and the creature was virtually disemboweled from the deep slash.

Grimacing, the athletic kat jumped backward several steps. The four remaining koblins slowly stalked forward in a semi-circle as he continued to back up. One's nose was bleeding from the impact with the shield. Another was moving a bit slower than the others, blood soaking it's dingy clothing from the wound in it's abdomen.

Razor paused, then made a mock-lunge forward. This drew two of the koblins in for another attack. He jerked back out of the way of their attacks, then forward again with his own sword. A loud 'clang' of steel on steel echoed as one koblin deflected his blow. But the other, slowed by his wound, caught a hit across the neck and fell backward, it's blood staining the stone.

Something caught Razor's attention. He lept backward just out of range of the koblins and turned, just in time to see Kirok preparing a fireball.

"T-BONE! LOOK OUT!"

He saw his partner leap out of the way right before the fireball exploded. It barely missed him. Kirok hissed and turned his attention to him. Razor could _feel _that the sorcerer was summoning something. After his having used the Astral Stone, he was starting to understand how Elena could sense certain magics. Kirok's hateful glare turned into a dark grin. The ginger-furred kat looked up as a sudden bestial scream echoed from above.

The firedrake dove down through the hole in the roof, breathing a blast of fire. He reflexively ducked, dropping to one knee and bringing up the shield over his head. He thought he heard T-Bone yelling his name, but all other sound was muffled by the roar of the inferno around him. The golden ring flared red. Razor could feel the heat surrounding him, but his skin didn't burn. His fur didn't singe. His suit didn't catch fire. The ring protected him from the full fury of the blast.

The instant the flames stopped, he lept aside to avoid the firedrake's claws as it swooped down over him. The beast turned in mid-air and came at him again, landing on the ground over the dead koblins. Those that had still been alive before, were now blackened corpses from the drake's initial attack. The drake reared up on it's hind legs and surged forward, slashing with both of it's front claws. Razor held up the shield and jumped back. The powerful blow of the drake created a large dent in the shield.

It jerked it's powerful neck forward, snapping it's jaws at him. He jumped back another few feet, slashing at the drake with his sword. The _Reaver _caught the drake in the lower jaw, opening a gash and slicing out the bottom right fang.

The drake roared out in pain and fury. Spreading it's wings, it reared back up onto it's hind legs, towering over the kat. Razor lept out of the way of another blast of flame. Most creatures would run away from the fire, but Razor used it to his advantage and ran forward. So long as he wore the magic ring, the flames and heat couldn't harm him. He stabbed the sword into the drake's chest, cutting through the thick scaly armor and into the flesh beneath it. As he did, the blade took on a faint red glow. The drake screamed out and jerked it's head down. The side of it's jaws connected hard to Razor's shoulder, throwing him sideways several yards and into the base of the wall. The sword was still imbedded in the drake's chest. _Now _he was in trouble.

Dropping back onto all fours, the drake charged the kat. Razor stood his ground and waited, then jumped aside and let the drake run itself right into the stone wall. It turned it's head at the last moment to avoid the full impact, it's lower neck and shoulder taking the blow instead. The drake snarled and stalked forward. Razor slowly backed up, still holding the glovatrix's shield in front of him. The shield was damaged and wouldn't properly close. That made the glovatrix's weapons, such as the remaining mini-turboblades or the grappling hooks, unable to be used.

The drake lunged forward again, and again Razor jumped out of the way, but the wound on his side was beginning to slow him down. The drake's jaws snapped shut on his left paw. He felt a sharp fang cut into his ankle and yelled out in surprise at the sudden pain. The drake jerked it's head and let go, throwing him across the large room. Razor hit the ground hard, the air knocked from his lungs. His paw was numb, but he could still feel the trickle of blood flowing down his ankle. The ginger kat shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts. He had to get up. The drake was stalking forward toward him again.

His side and ankle both burned with pain, but he forced himself to stand. He looked and saw the drake was now almost to him, the _Reaver _still imbedded in it's chest.

A loud yell then caught his attention. Across the large hall, Kirok screamed out in apparent pain.


	24. Power Beyond the Grave

Razor turned his head sharply at hearing Kirok's sudden outburst. He never should have turned his attention from the drake for even an instant. The fiery creature surged forward, slamming him hard with a foreclaw, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up the drake had him pinned.

Kirok drew _Stormbringer_, tossing the scabbard away, and pointed the sword at the drake.

"Hold him!"

"Razor!"

T-Bone was about to run toward his friend's aid, but then the sorcerer turned to face him again. He pointed the silver blade directly at the tabby, holding it straight out at shoulder height.

"It's just you and me now, SWAT Kat."

Razor struggled but couldn't move under the drake's weight. Thankfully, the beast's flaming body couldn't actually harm him due to the ring.

"Don't worry about me, buddy! Take that lich down! You're the only one who can stop him!"

"But..."

"_Take him out! You HAVE to!"_

T-Bone closed his eyes. He had lost the Turbokat, again. He had lost Elena, permanently. The drake could kill his 'brother' at any moment. He opened his eyes slowly and glared at the red-furred sorcerer before him, tightening his grip on the _Spirit Blade_. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but laced with a cold venom towards the lich.

"Alright, Kirok. Let's finish this..."

His back, chest, and shoulders were wounded in several places from the undead werekat's claws. The upper part of his flight suit was ripped in numerous places and soaked in his own blood, as was the shirt beneath. But he ignored it. Ignored the pain. His heart pounded and adrenaline flowed through him, blocking it out. And something else. He felt a strong energy surge through his body. The _Spirit Blade _felt warm in his hands. The blade began to take on a soft golden glow. The bleeding of his wounds didn't stop, but it did slow considerably. The pain melted away completely. He felt his strength starting to renew as the glow of the sword's blade brightened.

Kirok narrowed his eyes at the glow, and it's effects on the kat. He knew of that sword. Knew of it's power. Knew the reason that it was forged.

The sorcerer held _Stormbringer _down and to his side, letting his own power flow into the weapon. The silvery blade began to take on a fierce red glow. For a few moments, everything was silent. Nothing moved. It seemed as if nothing even dared to breathe as the two kats stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first attack.

T-Bone finally broke the stillness. He charged the sorcerer. Kirok dodged at the last instant, and the two swords connected. The blood-red kat's speed was incredible. He spun quickly around, bring _Stormbringer _in a low arc that sliced into the back of T-Bone's leg. The tabby hissed in pain, but the wound thankfully was not deep. He turned to face Kirok again. This time the mage lunged forward. Again the swords connected, and this time T-Bone remained defensive, watching the other kat's movements and trying to make sure the glowing red blade connected his own sword, and not him.

Kirok jumped to one side, swinging the blade again. Again T-Bone blocked, but he wasn't prepared for the sorcerer's claws which ripped yet another set of tares into the front of his flight suit and shirt, though thankfully not actually connecting with his skin. The sorcerer continued to press his advantage. The speed and strength of the mage was unlike anything he had seen. Even the werekats themselves weren't this quick.

Razor, still pinned beneath the drake's powerful claws, was forced to watch helplessly as his best friend was driven back by the sorcerer. But then he felt a slight burning sensation against his chest. He knew what it meant, and hope returned to the ginger kat. No-one else saw the sudden shadow that moved quickly across the far wall.

T-Bone continued to block most of the blows, but several more light gashes were cut into his chest, arms, shoulder and legs. The sorcerer couldn't get any hits in strong enough to do serious damage. T-Bone made sure of that, but still he couldn't turn the tables on the mage. Suddenly the mage took a quick step back and threw his hand forward. A powerful blast of energy slammed hard into T-Bone's chest, throwing several feet onto his back.

"It's over fool! Without the she-kat and her Stone, you have no hope!"

"Are you forgetting something, Kirok?"

The lich was virtually never surprised, yet the sudden female voice behind him took him as a complete shock. He didn't even have time to turn around before the dagger was plunged deep into his back, behind where the heart should be. The weapon was not magical, and therefor caused no real damage. It was more the shock of it that caused him to drop the sword. That was exactly what Elena had planned for. As the lich turned, she ducked and rolled across the ground, grabbing up her sword as she did. Jumping back up to her paws, she backed up quickly several yards away from the lich.

Turning, she pointed the sword towards the firedrake. The blade's glow changed from red to blue.

Razor turned his head to look up at the drake holding him down, and a sudden explosion of magical energy threw the large beast back across the hall. Still injured, he someone managed to quickly get to his paws, as if the wounds in his side and ankle no longer bothered him, and ran towards the drake's fallen body. With a quick leap, he jumped to the drake's chest and grabbed _Reaver_, pulling the sword out of it's burning flesh and leaping back again in one quick motion. The drake roared out and rolled over, back onto it's feet. Razor managed to get over twenty feet of distance before it turned back towards him. He narrowed his eyes at the beast as it glared at him again, preparing to charge.

'Okay _SureShot_, it's now or never...' Razor pulled off the damaged glovatrix and shifted the sword back to his right hand. Placing his left paw slightly in front of his right, he leaned back, bringing his right shoulder and arm behind him. The drake charged. Razor aimed, and brought his arm and body forward, putting his full strength into the throw as he released the sword. It flew through the air, and the glowing red blade buried deep into the drake's skull, directly between it's eyes. The beast screamed, then exploded in a powerful blast of fire, taking out the nearest wall and a section of the roof.

The force of the explosion knocked all four kats off their paws. Kirok and Elena were the first to get back up. The red-furred mage gaped in disbelief at the sight of his drake's destruction, then at the she-kat that faced him.

T-Bone felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. She _did _survive! He gave a soft laugh as he got back up, looking to Elena.

"What took you so long?"

She flashed him a quick smile.

"Sorry, I've been having a _bad _day."

Her right arm was wrapped in a makeshift splint and her torso and upper left arm were also bandaged. The bandages, made from strips of shredded cloth, were soaked with semi-fresh blood. Even so, she held _Stormbringer _in her right hand, and continued to move agilely, as if the pain had no effect on her.

Kirok's eyes burned with a fierce red glow as he glared at the she-kat.

"IMPOSSIBLE! You died! I _know _you did! I saw it! _Felt _it! Your body was broken and your life force had left it!"

"Yes, you did. Your beast _did _kill me. I _did _die! But here's the thing: Apparently you've pissed off the Goddess enough for her to send me back to finish you! _For keeps_!"

"NO! I _felt _you die! I would have felt your return! I would have known if the Stone was blocking me!"

"_Wrong_!"

With her free hand, Elena reached to her neck and grasped the platinum chain hidden under her shirt collar. Platinum, not gold. She pulled the chain and the attached pendant from where it was concealed under her shirt. A large, flawless pearl surrounded in a cage of platinum wires was attached to the chain.

Kirok recognized the pendant, and he burned with anger.

"_You treacherous bitch!_"

"Watch your tongue, sorcerer!"

T-Bone moved to stand at Elena's left side, holding the _Spirit Blade_. Razor, once again limping from his injured paw, walked over to her right, the _Reaver _again in his hand.

The lich glared fiercely at the three kats.

"Very well. I tire of this _game_. It is time to end it!"

The sorcerer threw back his hood, and his entire form began to glow red. His claws and fangs lengthened. The dark red fur began to fall off in clumps. His skin rotted. The lich now stood before them in his true form. The hideous corpse was not fully skeletal, like the Pastmaster, but instead was comprised of decomposing flesh over dark bloodstained bones. His appearance was even more gruesome than that of the undead werekat. His eyes glowed with a fierce red fire. From under the cloak, the lich pulled out his whip, and it took on the same red glow as before. T-Bone and Elena both remembered that whip's power. They've both felt it before.

The three kats, each one of them now wounded, spread out in a semi-circle around the lich. Each one was watching the monster, waiting to see what it would do. The lich's first attack was straight at Elena. The whip flew at the she-kat, who ducked and rolled forward away from the lash. As she did, T-Bone lunged in from the side with his sword. Kirok recoiled the whip and quickly released it again at the tabby. The lash caught around T-Bone's legs, jerking them out from under him. He fell hard onto his back.

Razor lunged forward, and slashed at the sorcerer with his sword. The _Reaver _sliced cleanly through the lich's back. The wound sealed back over almost instantly. He spun with lightning speed and slammed the back of his first hard against Razor's back, sending the kat flying forward and landing on his stomach. Elena then moved again.

The lich turned and cracked the whip, but she jumped it and slashed down with _Stormbringer_. The sword's glowing blue blade cleaved deep into Kirok's shoulder. She jumped back in time to avoid his claws, but could see the deep cut in the bone already closing back up.

T-Bone had gotten back to his feet and ran forward again. Kirok turned and drew out another sword from beneath his cloak, with a wickedly curved black blade. The two swords connected and the lich shoved hard, throwing T-Bone back. Razor had gotten back to his feet and went to attack the lich from behind. A terrible mistake. The lich _felt _his attack and turned, lashing the whip. It caught Razor around the neck! Kirok jerked the whip forward, pulling Razor down onto his knees. The ginger kat dropped his sword and gripped the whip, but it held him firm, and burned into his hands and neck. Elena and T-Bone both moved to attack, but the lich held the whip taught.

"BACK! Drop the swords now... or he dies!"

The kats looked each other, then to their friend. Razor couldn't breath, the whip was tightening itself around his throat.

Elena paled, a sudden fear overtaking her. Ever since nearly taking his life herself, Elena had become very protective over her friend. They also shared a strong connection through the Stone's power.

T-Bone took three steps back, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Let him go..."

"Toss away the sword..."

Elena shook her head. She feared for Razor's life, but she also knew that they had to stop Kirok. At _any _cost.

"Don't do it!"

T-Bone didn't move. He just glared at the lich.

A hideous smile formed on the lich's face. He jerked the whip hard, jerking Razor across the hall. They heard the loud 'crack' as the smaller kat's neck snapped. His body hit the wall behind them, and fell limp to the floor. He didn't move. For several seconds, Elena didn't breath. She knew what happened. She _felt _it happen. But she still couldn't believe it.

T-Bone on the other hand, didn't even hesitate.

"NOOOO!"

He lunged forward, slashing at the sorcerer with the sword. His yell snapped Elena out of her daze. A soft green glow filled her eyes. She still couldn't completely change, but her claws and fangs still grew. Gripping her sword tighter, she also lunged forward.

Kirok brought his black-bladed sword up, and deflected T-Bone's blow. Stepping back, he twisted his wrist to bring the sword around just in time to block Elena's attack as well. The lich was fast, but he was now fighting two against one. T-Bone and Elena pressed their attack, driving the lich slowly back. Elena's pendant completely blocked her mind from the lich, and she was so skilled at sword fighting that he couldn't read her moves either. She fought hard, trying to draw away as much of the lich's attacks as she could to give T-Bone an opening with the _Spirit Blade_, the only weapon which could actually destroy the monster.

Kirok continued to be driven back, blocking the blows of his two opponents as best he could. He snarled at them, then suddenly lept backward, landing several yards away in a single instant. They rushed forward, but didn't see the whip lashing at them until it was too late. Elena tried to dodge, but the whip coiled itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides and causing her to drop her sword. With a hard jerk, the lich pulled her to him and spun her around. The black blade was pressed against her throat. He glared at T-Bone with those flaming red eyes.

"Maybe my beast failed to kill this witch, but once I've removed her pretty little head from her shoulders, she'll _never _come back! Your partner lies dead! Do you want to loose her again too? _Permanently _this time!"

Elena tried to struggle, but the blade pressed tighter against her throat, drawing a very thin red line that began to soak into her fur.

T-Bone glared hatefully, but hesitated. He took a step back, and loosened his grip on the sword, nearly dropping it.

"Don't do it... You have to finish this..."

The blade pressed harder. She closed her eyes against the pain as the fur of her throat began to turn darker from the blood. She clenched her fists, feeling the tiny silver ring on her finger. She then opened her eyes again, a look of fierce determination in them.

T-Bone looked at the lich, then to Elena. He looked into her eyes. He didn't see fear. Didn't see sorrow. He only saw her strong will. Her determination. Her fighting spirit. She then yelled at him.

"Do it, Chance! _Finish him!_"

He gripped the sword, and lunged forward. The lich brought his blade hard across her throat, then held her forward as a shield. T-Bone didn't waver. He plunged the blade straight forward. The mere instant before it would pierce Elena's chest, she vanished, and the sword instead was driven straight through the chest of the lich.

Elena reappeared several feet away, laying face-down on the stone floor. She coughed and pushed up onto her hands and knees, one hand tightly gripping her throat as blood dripped down, forming a pool below her.

Kirok screamed as the _Spirit Blade _took on a bright golden glow. T-Bone stepped back and jerked the blade back hard, then swung again with full force. The lich never had a chance to avoid the swing. The blade released a bright flash of gold light, and severed the head of the monster. T-Bone took another few steps back, and watched with emotionless eyes as Kirok's body crumbled into dust. His head, now nothing more than a dark brownish skull, landed adopt the pile of what used to be his body. The tabby just stared down at the skull, then lifted one paw. He stomped down hard, shattering the skull.

A gurgling sound caught his attention.

"Elena!"

The tabby turned and ran over to the she-kat. She couldn't breath. Her throat had been sliced open by the lich's blade. T-Bone ripped a piece off if his already shredded clothing and pressed the cloth hard over her neck, trying to surpress the bleeding.

"Hang on, darlin'..."

She tried to speak, but the sound was little more than a gurgle as she spat out more blood.

"What? What do you need me to do?"

She lifted her hand shakily away from her throat. Her own blood dripped from her fingers and claws. Slowly, she pointed over in the direction of Razor's body. T-Bone looked to where his best friend lay dead against the far wall. Then he understood.

"Hang on!"

He helped her grip onto the cloth against her neck, then got up and ran over to Razor. His heart skipped several beats and his breath caught in his throat as he kneeled down beside the body of the smaller kat.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'm so sorry..."

T-Bone's eyes were wet, but no tears fell. He wouldn't let them. Very gently, he picked up the smaller kat, cradling him in his arms. His body was already starting to turn cold. There was no breath. No pulse. No life. Standing back up, he quickly carried Jake's body back over to Elena, setting him down gently beside her. Elena was growing weaker. T-Bone reached carefully under the smaller kat's collar and gripped the gold chain, then pulled the Astral Stone out from under the flight suit. The Stone's spiraled bands had faded. It was no longer red and blue. But black as pitch.

The she-kat dropped the blood-soaked cloth and reached over. She no longer had the strength to hold herself up and fell to the ground, but still managed to grab the Stone with her hand. The chain was still around Jake's neck. Her blood smeared across the black stone and it's silver pendant, now darkened to a deep steel-gray. She poured all her strength into the Stone. It wasn't enough. She felt her life force draining away.

A strong hand gripped her wrist. Elena turned her head and opened her eyes just enough to see the burly form kneeling over her.

"You're not doing this alone."

She wanted to argue, but couldn't speak. She wanted to pull her hand away, but couldn't find the strength to move. A single tear flowed from her left eye, and dripped down the side of her face, disappearing into the pool of blood. Elena closed her eyes again, laying her head back onto the cold stone. Chance had taken off his mask, and now looked down on the bodies of the two kats that were closer to him than any others had ever been. His 'brother', dead, and his lover, dying. He didn't know exactly what Elena was trying to do, but he could see that it would drain all her energy to even attempt it. Kirok was destroyed. Both their world and the Shadow Relm were safe from his evil. If Chance was to loose everything he cared for, he might as well join them.

He moved his hand from Elena's wrist and onto her own bloody hand, gripping the Stone as well. He felt it's power. Felt it begin to pull at his own energy. At his own life force. He closed it's eyes, and let the magic drain him away... Let it drain everything away...


	25. Requiem

Chance was restless. More than three weeks had passed since the deadly battle at Kirok's castle. They had defeated the lich. Chance had delt the final blow himself, taking the creature's head and destroying it for good. But the price was high. _Very _high.

The setting sun bathed the landscape in an eerie crimson glow. Chance sat the edge of the cliff, looking down at the massive graveyard below him. Only half a year ago, the large clearing had in fact been an encampment with hundreds of soldiers. It was full of life. Now the only life were the plants and animals of the forest. It had been only seven months to him, but in this world, it was closer to two and a half decades. Below him, Bolt grazed on the remainder of the wild grasses in the clearing. Chance had to smile slightly to himself. In all his life, he never dreamed he'd ever even ride a horse, let alone come to enjoy it. But he just couldn't stay in that tower all the time, and the stallion seemed to enjoy the long runs as much as, possibly even more than, he did.

His gaze shifted to the large pile of burned wood, or what was left of it. The smile faded. Elena's body had been brought here and burned on a funeral pyre. He and Mau both agreed that it's what she would have wanted. Chance knew that Elena and the Ranger, Cymric, were as close and he and Jake were. He knew that this is where she would have wanted to be, near her best friend. Elena was both a warrior and a sorceress. But she was also a witch. The fact that she had also practiced witchcraft in secret finally came out not long before the battle with Kirok. That certainly explained why Lyxa and her sisters always treated Elena so warmly, when they were as cold as ice to everyone else. Rather than burial, the funeral pyre was what was the most respectful to her beliefs.

He closed his eyes, remembering that night. The moon was full and bright overhead in the clear sky. A cool late autumn wind had blown in from the north. He remembered the flames surrounding the motionless body of his loved one. How they almost seemed to twist and dance about her. Chance believed it was simply his grieving mind playing tricks on him, but he had swore that he heard something carried in the wind. A voice, singing of a phoenix burned on a pyre then rising again from the flames. It was obvious no-one else had heard it. Or if they did, they never reacted or said anything. He remembered that, later, once the flames had consumed Elena's body, the witch Lyxa asked to speak with him, away from prying ears. Her words still echoed in his mind as if she had just spoken them only moments ago.

'Remember that Elena was the keeper of the Moon Talisman, as well as a witch. She served our Goddess, and died in service to her. Those who die in service to the Goddess of Night are rewarded with renewed life. Often they come back as a hart, a bird, or a horse. If ever you see a white hind, a silver nightingale, or a blue-eyed mare, remember that it is the spirit of one who had died in service to our Goddess, returned to the mortal plane. One such beast could even be Elena's spirit reborn. She is not lost. She is where she is meant to be, at peace with the forest she loved so dear.'

Chance opened his eyes and wiped the tear away before it could fall.

"Elena... I miss you so much."

He let out a deep breath, then slowly got up. The clearing at the top of the cliff was very small, but it was one of his two favorite places on this world. It was where Elena always went to practice her sword-fighting skills when she led her army. In a way, by coming here, and to the spring, he still felt he could be close to her. It was the place he first learned of her past. The world she was born into, and the many hardships she faced in her long life. But those hardships were finally over. He could only believe that what Lyxa had told him were true. That she was finally at peace.

Chance walked out of the clearing and towards the narrow path leading down to the graveyard below. He would stay here one more night, then make the three day journey back to the Tower in the morning. The Tower always felt so cold and empty to him. He knew that in a small room near the top of the great tower, was Jake. Elena had used every ounce of strength she had, given her very life force, to restore Jake's life to him. But it wasn't enough. Chance even lent his own strength to her. It had left him very weak. It took him nearly five days to recover, but life finally returned to Jake's body. And left Elena's. The problem was that it still wasn't enough. Jake was in a coma. Mau said that it could take only a few days for him to wake up, or perhaps many years. There was even the possibility that he would never wake up. It had been 24 days now. Almost a full month, and there was no change. The Astral Stone was still black as pitch.

As he walked, he thought about that Stone. Normally, when it's keeper dies, the Stone spits back into the two Talismans, and the pieces teleport themselves away in search of their new keepers to begin the cycle over again. But there were exceptions. If the Stone's keeper temporarily allows another to hold onto it and use it's power, as Elena had done with Jake before they left for the attack on Kirok's castle, then that person becomes the Stone's new keeper upon the other's death. Chance gave a slight chuckle at the thought. Jake was a technological genius. Now he was supposed to become a sorcerer? Well, Elena was actually an aeronautics engineer and a master at computer technology before coming to this world. She then became one of the most powerful mages the Shadow Relm had ever seen.

Once Chance reached the bottom of the cliff, he gave a shrill whistle. Bolt pricked up his ears, then cantered over to him. The large stallion bumped his nose against Chance's chest, wanting the kat to pet him.

"Alright, boy. Let's go."

He patted the stallion's neck then swung lightly up into the saddle. Turning the horse, he headed through the large clearing at a trot, then into the thick forest toward the spring. It didn't take very long to reach the entrance, where the ground became too rocky for the large horse. Chance dismounted and untacked the stallion, setting the saddle and bridle in a small crevasse in the stones. He patted the horse's neck again then gave him a light push on the shoulder, letting the horse know that he could go on his own for the night. Bolt turned and walked off to a small area that still had green grass, despite the early winter chill having turned most of it brown.

The tabby turned and carefully made his way down the steep path. The hot spring kept the small grotto bathed in a constant warm mist, keeping the tropical plants moist and healthy despite the cold nights. Chance knew that this place contained strong magic. Elena had somehow called upon that magic to save his life when he was dying of nerium poisoning. Not only had it purged his body of the poison, but it had also healed all the other wounds, on both him and Jake. This was also the first place he had made love to Elena. Everytime he came here, he could almost feel her presence nearby, as if she were hiding just out of sight, watching him.

Chance sighed and walked over to the large oak tree where his bedroll and saddle bags were. He had been here for four days and nights now. It was the only place in this world where he didn't feel so alone.

The red sun had already disappeared below the horizon. The silver moon had waxed to a large crescent now. About three or four more days and it would reach the first quarter. That still wasn't very much light, but the water of the spring, and the plants that surrounded it, seemed to give off their own gentle glow. Chance's eyes were also adjusting more keenly to the dark nights. He could see quite well in the shadows of the grotto. Removing his shirt and jeans, Chance waded out into the water. He knew how deep the spring was in a few places, but that didn't bother him anymore. Elena had taught him to swim, and he was quite comfortable in the water now.

Moving across to the sheer cliff wall at the opposite side of the spring, he leaned back against the stone, the warm water surrounding him up to his neck. He remained there with his eyes closed. He lost all track of time, letting the hot spring's soothing waters relax him, clearing his mind. Then a soft rustling noise caught his attention. He opened his eyes to find he wasn't completely alone in the grotto. Perched on a low branch of a tree, was a barn owl. The sound had to be the tree's leaves rustling when the owl landed on the branch. Their wings are so silent it would have impossible to have heard it approach. The owl stood there, watching him.

Chance noticed that there was something different about the bird. Normally, the wings and backs of barn owls were a reddish-gold color. This one was a silvery gray. It's eyes also weren't as dark. They were more of a very deep gold and seemed to have a greenish glow when the light caught them just right. Chance stayed quite, watching the owl. Lyxa had told him that those who died in service to the Night Goddess would return as white or silver animals. In some cases, birds. And owls were the favored animal of that Goddess, which is why the spirit bird form of the keeper of the Moon Talisman was a giant owl. The thought tugged at his mind. Finally, he stood up and began to move slowly towards the bird. It spread it's wings and flew off again, back up through the narrow crevasse in the ceiling. Chance sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes again.

"Elena..."

...

For the past several weeks, Chance dreamed almost every night. But they were always nightmares. He relived everything that had happened the past seven months. The battle against Shade Kat. The werekats attacking Megakat City, and their own home, nearly killing both Elena and Jake. Elena becoming a werekat, nearly killing both Jake and him. His capture and torture at the claws of the lich, Kirok... But none of those things were nearly as bad as the nightmares of the final battle. The horrid scenes would play over and over in his mind. Elena's and Jake's deaths seemed to rip a massive hole out of him. Even though Jake's body still lived, due to Elena's sacrifice, his best friend, his 'brother', was still mostly dead. Chance was beginning to believe that Jake would never wake up.

But tonight, his dreams were different. He felt as if a gentle hand was pushing the horrible memories aside, protecting him from the emotional pain. He saw the owl again, it's dark gold eyes watching him. He felt as if it were staring straight into his soul. He didn't fear the owl. In fact, it's presence seemed to sooth him. Then a sound caught his attention. Chance broke his gaze with the owl, and looked around. In his dream, he stood in a small glade, shrouded in mist. Above, the crescent moon shown with a pure silver light. The wind blew gently about him, and the sound became louder. A fiddle, soft and soothing. And added to the fiddle, came a voice. It rang out clear and pure in the night air. He knew that voice. Chance closed his eyes and listened to the song.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you. I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone. The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long. I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be. Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

Chance knew that song. Knew that voice. He had heard it before. Elena loved that song. He had heard her sing it a few times before. Slowly, he opened his eyes again. He was no longer in the misty glade. Mist surrounded him, but it was warm and moist, not the cool, dry mist of the dream. He was awake, in the grotto. But he still heard the fiddle? Still heard the voice! Chance sat bolt upright, looking around. The silver and white owl sat perched on a large rock at the edge of the spring. It's eyes again had that soft green glow. The voice and the fiddle echoed about him in the grotto. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.

The owl spread it's wings, and a soft silver glow seemed to surround the bird.

"Elena?"

It folded it's wings again, and nodded it's head!

Chance's jaw dropped. He slowly stood up and approached the bird. It stayed on the rock, watching him. He thought he was still dreaming. It couldn't be real. The song continued, loud and strong throughout the grotto, a pounding sound like drums adding to the music. The silver glow intensified with the music, until the song suddenly reached it's end. Everything fell into silence. The bird ceased to glow. Chance stopped a few feet away from it. His voice was barely even a whisper.

"It can't be..."

The bird looked straight at him, meeting his gaze. He heard the voice again, echoing softly through the grotto.

_I'll always be near. Remember that. Wherever you are, I'll _always _be near..._

The owl spread it's wings again, and flew swiftly up, back out of the grotto.

Chance couldn't speak. He just watched the bird fly away. Watched _her _fly away. He closed his eyes. The tears that he had held back for so long finally flowed from his dark eyes.

...

The following morning, Chance re-tacked Bolt and began the journey back to the Tower. A cold wind was in the air, and he pulled the leather coat closer around him. The red sun couldn't penetrate the thick canopy of the forest, even thinned as it was, to give him any extra warmth. It was early winter now, and the days were shorter. He wanted to continue on during the nights, but the cold air forced him to stop early each time.

The sun was nearly set on the third day as he finally came within sight of the Tower. Chance rode his stallion at a canter down the road, bringing him to a trot as they approached the stables. The young stable boy had seen his approach and met him at the entrance. The kitten took the stallion's reins and led him into the stable to untack and feed the horse.

Chance turned and walked into the tower. He found Mau in his study. The wizard didn't even turn around when Chance entered.

"Any changes?"

"Actually, yes. Three nights ago, the Stone's color began to change. It's still dark, but the two colors are now visible against each other."

Chance's heart skipped a beat. Three nights... That's when he had seen Elena's spirit!

"Then... that means...?"

The spotted kat nodded, still not turning around.

"Yes. I believe he will wake up soon. Another few days perhaps. A week at most."

The tabby turned and ran out of the room, heading for the staircase. Near the top of the Tower, he came to the room where Jake was. Chance reached for the door's handle with a shaky hand. Slowly, he opened the door and walked inside. Jake still lay on the bed in the small room. He was still in a coma. The Astral Stone had been left around his neck, the Stone itself resting on his chest. Chance walked forward, looking down at his friend. Jake appeared as if he were simply asleep. His chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. The larger kat gently gripped his friend's still hand.

"Come on, Jake. Come back to me, buddy."

He looked down at the Stone. He could clearly see the blue and red spiral. The colors were dark, but he could still see them. The sapphire was a deep ocean blue, and the crimson more a dark burgundy. The silver of the pendant surrounding the stone was of a bright polished shine again. A movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Chance looked to the single small window, and saw a bird fly across the outside of it. A silver and white owl.

...

[Note: The song mentioned in this chapter is _The Voice _by Celtic Women. A hauntingly beautiful song that, since I began writing the Shadow Trilogy, I had decided was "Elena's song".]


	26. Conclusion

Jake groaned softly. He was very stiff, his muscles numb. He heard a gentle voice, and tried to open his eyes, but they refused to obey him.

"Easy, buddy. Just take it easy, Jake."

"Ch... Chance...?"

"I'm here."

"Where... where are we...?"

"Safe. We're in the Tower of the Moon."

"The Tower...? How...?"

"Mau found us. He used magic to bring us back here."

"Mau? But... Kirok...?

"Is dead. The lich is dead, Jake. I killed him. _We _killed him."

Again Jake tried to open his eyes. This time his eyelids barely opened. His vision though was just a big blur.

"What happened to me?"

"You... you died, Jake."

The ginger kat just lay there in silence a few moments. He had... died?

"How?"

"Kirok. He broke your neck. You died instantly."

"But then... how am I..."

"Elena. He..." Chance choked on the words. "He killed her too. But with the last of her strength, she brought you back to me."

"But... she came back? His beast killed her, and she came back?"

"Her Goddess sent her back to help us stop Kirok. It was only temporary, Jake. She's gone now. We burned her body on a funeral pyre in the old graveyard."

"From the battle with Shade Kat?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no... Chance I... I'm sorry..."

"I know, bud. It's alright. I know she's at peace now. Finally."

Jake tried to sit up, but Chance placed a firm hand on his chest, holding him down.

"Not yet. You're still way too weak. You've been in a coma for the past month."

"Month?"

"Yes. It's been a month now."

Jake closed his eyes again. No wonder he felt like this. His entire body was numb. Not from pain. Not from injury. But from simple disuse.

"You just take it easy and rest. I'll have some food and milk brought up for you soon."

"Thanks..."

Chance gently gripped his friend's hand. Jake was still very stiff, but he just barely managed to move the muscles in his fingers. Chance smiled and squeezed his_ brother's _hand.

"Just take it easy. I'll be back later."

The tabby got up from the chair beside the bed and walked towards the door. Halfway through the doorway, he stopped and looked back at his friend.

"And don't you dare try to get up yet."

"I won't."

...

It was nearly a full week before Jake had fully recovered his strength. In that time, Mau had taught him the basics of how to use the Astral Stone. What took Elena fifty years to master, Jake had to learn in five days! But Elena learned to use the power simply by chance over her long life. Jake already had an idea of the Stone's power, and how to harness it. He was actually the one who used the Stone's energy to throw the firedrake off of him. Kirok and Chance both had thought that it was Elena's doing. With Mau's instruction, he now felt confident enough he could use the Stone to send him and Chance back to their own world.

Jake knew he would never master the Stone's power like Elena had. It had _chosen _her, afterall. And, in a way, he didn't want to either. He remembered that she had actually bound her spirit to it, and whenever she used it too strongly, it drained her. He'd rather not have access to the Stone's full power, and have it _not _drain him. He'd already died once. That was more than enough.

Chance almost didn't want to go. But he knew he had too. The SWAT Kats were still needed in Megakat City. They had to go back.

They waited until the moon was full, so that the power of the Astral Stone would be the strongest. As evening drew near, Chance and Jake prepared for the attempt to return home. The _Spirit Blade _was a powerful artifact that needed to remain in the Shadow Relm, in case it was needed again. The _Reaver _however, Mau had given to Jake, saying that it may come in handy again at a future time.

As the red sun began to sink towards the western horizon, the full silver moon hung low in the darkening eastern sky.

Mau regarded the two kats who stood with him in the clearing outside the Tower's walls.

"In time, you'll come to better master the power of the Stone. You'll never be able to use it's potential as strongly as Elena had. But then, no-one else ever has, and possibly no-one else ever shall."

Jake nodded.

"I understand. And thank you, Mau."

The sorcerer then turned toward Chance, and pulled a bundle of dark blue cloth from beneath his robes.

"I know you're still not keen on using blades, but I still think you should have this."

Curiously, the tabby took the bundle and unwrapped the cloth. The thin sword was of very fine craftsmanship, with pure silver plating on the hilt and a deep blue stone on the pommel.

"_Stormbringer_?"

"Yes. I think she would have liked for you to have it. A part of her own power and essence went into the blade when she forged it."

Chance closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it back out slowly. He then opened his eyes again and re-wrapped the sword.

"Thank you."

A sudden strong burst of wind blew down through the clearing. It was winter now so that was not unusual. What caught their attention was that this wind was _warm_. The three kats looked up, to the small form that sat perched at the top of a nearby tree at the edge of the forest.

The silver and white barn owl looked down on the three kats with deep golden eyes. For several silent moments, she watched them. She then spread her wings wide, and took to the sky. The owl's form shimmered with a silvery-blue glow, and seemed to grow. The owl grew large, and it's body seemed to change into a silver mist with glowing blue eyes. It screeched and swooped down over the clearing, then flew off into the distance beyond the Tower, disappearing into the coming night.

All three kats smiled as they watched the bird. They knew. In their hearts, they all knew.

Mau then turned back to Jake.

"It's time."

The mage took several steps back as the ginger kat gripped the Astral Stone firmly in both hands. Chance put a gentle hand on his friend's arm. Both kats closed their eyes, and Jake concentrated on the Stone. He felt its power. Felt it grow. The Stone flared to life, creating a swirling wind in the clearing, surrounding the two kats. The intensity of the blue and red bands brightened to a brilliant purple-white light. Mau brought up an arm to shield his eyes from the light. Moments later, the wind stopped as quickly as it had began. The light was gone. So were the two kats.

...

It had been nearly two months since the pair of kats had gone into the Shadow Relm, but less than an hour had passed in their own world. Their dog, Aries, barked from outside the garage when he heard them return. The large dog ran inside to greet them, his tail wagging. Chance kneeled down and rubbed the dog's ears gently. Jake gave a sarcastic smirk.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?"

"Kats can change, Jake."

"Yeah... That they can. So what now?"

The big tabby stood back up and looked around him at their home.

"Well, I think we've got some serious work to do. We need to rebuild the Turbokat."

The smaller kat nodded.

"Right. The SWAT Kats still have a job to do."

Chance looked down at the sword in his hand, still wrapped in the blue cloth.

"Right..."

...

It took them several weeks of work since they had to rebuild the jet from scratch. Unlike the last few times, they didn't even have any of the original parts to work with, since it was destroyed in the Shadow Relm. Fortunately, no major criminals started any trouble, so they simply left to the more 'minor' situations to the Enforcers. Callie had contacted them a few times, but they explained that the jet was having to be rebuilt.

Two weeks after their return, the she-kat came to the garage again. Chance and Jake were working on an old car, doing a small amount of restoration on it, their only client for the day, when the green sedan pulled up outside. Chance simply glanced up for a moment, then went back to what he was doing.

Jake noticed how his partner's attitude had been greatly changed since Elena's death. He was so much more quiet and mellow, not at all how he used to be. It bothered the smaller kat, but he knew it was probably better not to say anything. Jake smiled when he saw Callie pull up, and stood to walk over towards her car as the driver's door opened.

"Afternoon, Miss Briggs. Problems again?"

"Hi, Jake. No, the car's fine. I actually... needed to talk to you guys about something."

"What?"

"It's... it's kinda personal. Something I'd really rather no-one else find out about."

The tone of Callie's voice caught Chance's attention and he looked back up from the car. Setting the tools down, he walked around to the doorway of the garage and leaned on the frame.

"What's the problem, Miss Briggs?"

She took a deep breath. She'd been preparing for this for a while. The she-kat _knew _that she was right, but it was still difficult to say it out loud.

"I... I know who you guys are. I've known for a while now, I've just never said anything."

The big tabby gave a slight smirk.

"What do you mean? Callie, you've known us for several years now."

"No. I mean, I know what else you do. Who you _really _are. T-Bone."

Chance's jaw dropped.

Jake was likewise shocked.

Chance quickly regained his composure, and just shook his head slowly. Elena had told them that she had suspected Callie knew.

"Miss Briggs, I think you need to come inside."

Callie nodded, then she, along with Jake, walked back inside the garage as Chance closed the large pair of doors.

Jake and Chance then led Callie up the stairs to their apartment. She sat on one end of the sofa, Jake on the other end. Chance leaned against the wall nearby, his arms folded across his chest.

"How?"

"As you said, I've known you guys for several years. I probably know you two better than anyone else. Do you really think that, after talking to you at _least _once every week or two as the SWAT Kats, that I wouldn't learn to at the very least recognize your voices?"

Jake finally spoke up.

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected it a couple years ago. I've only been certain for the past few months. I tried to get a bit of information out of Elena, since I thought that she also knew, but she's very good at avoiding things." Callie then realized something and looked around. "Where is she, anyway?"

Chance closed his eyes, letting out a slow, deep breath.

Jake looked at his friend sadly, then back to Callie.

"Elena's gone."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Her past caught up with her. That's all we can really say."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry. I know she didn't want to talk about her past, simply saying it was very hard for her and she _couldn't _go back. Is... is she at least okay."

Chance was the one who spoke up.

"Yeah. She's okay, at least."

"Chance, I'm sorry. I'm sure you miss her. I actually enjoyed her company the few times I met her."

"Thanks, Miss Briggs."

Callie also noticed how Chance's demeanor was so much more solemn than he used to be. She gave Jake a curious look and he simply shook his head.

After a few silent moments, Callie stood back up.

"Well, I think I should probably get going."

Jake stood up quickly.

"Wait. You _are _going to keep our secret, right?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course. As I said, I've already suspected for a few years. You should know that I'd never say anything. What would happen to this city without the SWAT Kats?"

Jake nodded and returned the smile.

"Thanks, Miss Briggs."

"Callie, Jake. Call me 'Callie'."

...

A few more weeks had passed. The Turbokat was almost complete again. A situation did arise where the SWAT Kats help was needed, but thankfully they were at least able to handle the job with the Thunder Truck. Also, a slight burden seemed to have been lifted from the pair now they knew that Callie actually knew who they were. They also trusted that she would never say or do anything to reveal that secret. Jake even took Callie out on another date recently.

Chance was slowly starting to act like his old self again, but Jake knew that his partner would never be the same after everything that's happened to them since their first accidental trip to the Shadow Relm.

It was night now. They would run the first test-flight of the new Turbokat in the morning. Jake sat on the edge of his bed and looked out the window. The moon outside was full. Even as bright as it was, it still seemed pale compared to the silver moon of the Shadow Relm. He looked down to the small nightstand beside his bed. The Astral Stone seemed to reflect the moon's light. Slowly, he picked up the Stone. It felt warm in his hands. He could feel it's energy.

"Where are you, Elena? Why did you have to leave us? Why did you have to leave _him_? This Stone was meant to be yours, not mine. You could have taken my place. You have all the skills I do, and more."

Jake closed his eyes. At times, he actually wished that he had been the one who died, instead of Elena. She had sacrificed the remainder of her own life force in an attempt to restore his.

Almost as if in answer to his questions, the Stone took on a soft blue glow. He opened his eyes and looked down at the Stone. He felt a presence nearby, one that he had not felt in over two months.

"It can't be..."

The ginger kat jumped up and moved quickly to the window. A small form sat perched at the top of a tall pile of scrap in the yard, silhouetted by the full moon behind it.

The stone's glow became stronger. Jake watched the bird. Five, almost six weeks, they have been back in their own world. That had to be at _least _a decade to the Shadow Relm. Possibly longer. Time passed quite strangely between the two worlds.

The Stone's red bands now began to glow, forming a bright purple light. The owl spread it's wings and flew down to the ground below. Aries began barking. Jake watched as the owl's form shimmered, then changed. Standing in place of the owl, he could see a she-kat standing outside in the yard, her black hair catching the shine of the moon. The dog ran up to her, and jumped up to put his paws on her chest, licking her face.

"CHANCE!"

Jake quickly placed the Stone's chain over his neck, then turned and ran out of his room.

Chance opened his own bedroom door at the yell.

"What's wrong?"

"Outside! Now!"

The tabby saw the Stone around his friend's neck glowing brightly. The two kats ran quickly down the stairs and to the door of the garage below. They opened the door and stared in disbelief at the figure that stood just outside, the dog standing at her side, wagging his tail happily.

Elena looked up at them, a soft sparkle in her emerald eyes. She smiled gently.

"I told you, I'll _always _be near..."

...

[Though this is technically the end of our story, and of the Shadow Trilogy, there is still one more chapter following this one. Chapter 22.5, _Spirit World_, was originally meant to be Chapter 23, but I removed it from the story since I felt that it revealed too much information that I wanted to introduce more slowly, and that it took a bit of mystery out of the ending of the final battle. Thank you for reading my stories. I truly hoped you enjoyed them. At a later date, I am planning to continue this saga in a series of short stories based off of the Trilogy. (sort-of how a TV series can be a spin-off from a movie) Please send me a review to let me know what you thought about my story, and feel free to read the 'deleted chapter' of the story following this. It should answer a few questions some of you may have about Elena's return. ]


	27. Spirit World

**Chapter 22.5 **( _Spirit World _)

[NOTE: This chapter takes place after Chapter 21, _Death's Embrace_, and during Chapter 22, _The Tempest_. This was originally supposed to be Chapter 23, but was removed from the story because I wanted Elena's return to be more of a surprise. I am now posting this 'deleted chapter' here at the end of the story, as a bit of a 'flashback', for those who would like to know exactly _how _Elena managed to return from the dead. There is also a small _surprise _in the middle of the chapter which shocks Elena, and perhaps some of you readers as well. Enjoy! ]

...

Elena stood once again in the misty glen. The light of the moon shown softly down to illuminate the darkness. How could that be? It was morning? Then she realized where she was. No longer did she stand on the physical plane. She was dead. She was in the Spirit World. The domain of the Goddess. She had been here before. She had died before, and her spirit had come here. Cymric had been here as well, and he had convinced her to return to her body. But he was not here this time. She stood alone in the darkness.

No, not alone. A soft breeze blew her hair from behind. She felt a presence. Turning slowly, she beheld a sight that brought tears to her ghostly eyes. Elena knelt down before the beautiful she-kat that stood before her, bowing her head. Her dark hair fell down to cover her eyes.

"My Queen..."

The Goddess stood before her. Her silver hair blew softly in the breeze. Her fur was as white as virgin snow. She wore a dress of pale green, and her eyes were as blue as the depths of the sea. She looked down upon the kneeling she-kat.

"Elena Kougré, the last time you came here, your body still lived. But you were full of grief, and did not wish to return to it. It was not your time, so I sent Cymric to convince you to return. But now your body lies broken. Your life blood has drained away."

"I know, my Queen. My time has now come. And I accept it."

"Yes, your time has come. But... it seems that you are still needed. You have called to me, asking for me to aid your friends. In your dying breath, it was not your life you prayed for. But for the life of another. For _many _others. Such selflessness cannot be ignored. Face me, kitten."

Elena slowly lifted her head. She feared to look upon the Goddess of the Night, but knew that she had to obey her queen's commands. For it was She who had given her the power over Shadow magic, not the Stone.

The Goddess' ocean-blue eyes pierced deep within Elena's soul. She shivered, but did not look away. She could not. The Goddess narrowed her eyes.

"Your heart and soul are more pure than any I have witnessed in a long time. You care for others above yourself. You have risked your own life many times for the sake of a world that was not your own. And for the sake of all those who lived within it. Yet your struggle is not yet over."

"My Queen?"

Elena was confused. She had done all she could. She was now dead. Even if she could return, her body was too far destroyed. There was nothing left she could do.

"Your friends now face the Lich on their own. But they have both felt your death. Grief and anguish now fills your warrior's heart. A void now lies within him, that only hatred and pain can fill. As he is now, he cannot hope to defeat the lich. Will not. He will die as well. They all will."

"No... Please, my Queen. There must be something that can be done?"

"There is. You must return. Again. As I have said, you are still needed. But because of your death... because you have crossed over... your connection to the Stone has faded. It should have broken apart again, splitting itself between Sun and Moon, when you died. But it didn't, because you left it in the care of another. You will need it's power soon, though it may drain even your very soul to do so again. But for now, you must return to your body. You must aid your warrior in the destruction of the Lich."

"But how? As you said, my body lies broken?"

"Yes, but as your blood drained away, so did the poison within it. A small trace of the poison remains, but your body's ability to heal will slowly return. You must give yourself a small amount of time to begin the process, but only a few minutes at most. Then you must act."

Elena bowed her head again, closing her eyes. She knew her restored life would only be temporary, but she would do everything in her power to complete her task.

"There is one more thing, Elena."

She looked back up, again meeting her Goddess' gaze.

"I can restore your life, but not the other."

"The other?"

She was confused. What other? Had... had someone else died? Dread suddenly filled her.

"The new life that was beginning to form inside you. The one you did not even know about yet. The spear that was thrust through you has destroyed it. It is gone."

Elena's jaw dropped, her eyes wide. She was a spirit now, with no physical body. Yet even so, she still felt as if all the color had drained from her face. She was with child! Chance's child! _Was_...

She dropped her head, here eyes closed tightly. Even as a spirit, she felt silver tears form in her eyes, and one even rolled down her cheek.

"I am sorry for your loss, Elena Kougré. The life was so new that it had not even formed it's own spirit yet. But you must remember that your task is not yet over. You _must _concentrate everything on the Lich's destruction. For if you fail again, all hope is lost."

"I understand..."

"Then go."

The Goddess waved her hand, her claws glistening like pure silver in the moonlight.

Elena gasped, drawing in a deep breath. She then coughed fiercely, forcing the blood out of her lungs so that it could be replaced by the musty air. Her chest burned from the broken ribs that dug into her left lung. She was very weak. Her body did not have nearly enough blood left to support her life. She couldn't even feel her own heartbeat. Yet she was alive. Her spell was successful. The Goddess had answered her prayer, in a way she had never expected. Her queen held her life to her body until it could heal just enough to support her on it's own.

For several long minutes she didn't move. She couldn't. Slowly, her wounds began to close. They still bled, but not nearly as badly. Elena wasn't sure if that was to be attributed to the healing, or the fact that there was so little blood _left _in her body.

Once she felt that she had just enough strength to do so, she carefully reached her good hand up to her left side. Clenching her teeth from the intense pain, she dug her claws deep into her own flesh. Gripping hold of one of the broken ribs, she jerked. It was everything she could do not to scream. She tasted fresh blood in her mouth. Not from her lungs. She had cut open her own tongue in her fight to keep quiet. But she had pulled the rib from her lung. Now it could heal.

Next, she rolled onto her back, and brought her good hand over to her right arm. A piece of the shattered bone still stuck out through her skin. She gripped her arm over the elbow, so as not to dislocate it. She then pulled with all her strength. Again, she surpressed the scream, but even so a small whimper of pain managed to escape her lips. Not loud enough to be heard though, thankfully. The broken pieces of the bone were now at least somewhat straight beneath her flesh.

She was still weak, and the pain dulled her mind, but she knew she could wait no longer. Rolling back onto her stomach, she forced herself up onto her hands and knees. She had to get up. Had to get out of this pit. But how?

She looked back down to the ground in despair. The walls of the pit were more than twenty feet tall, and covered with slick slime. There was no way she could climb it. but the poles... She looked up to the wooden spikes. They were each twelve feet high, and those she _could _climb. If she could climb the metal poles of her training room, she could climb these wooden ones!

Elena forced the pain to the back of her mind. Ignored it. She blocked out everything. Nothing mattered, save one single task. Forcing herself up onto her paws, she gripped a pole closest to the wall of the pit. Carefully, hand by hand, paw by paw, she climbed it. It took her another full minute to climb the twelve feet up the wooden pole. But she was still eight feet from the top. Eight feet. Just enough.

She looked to the small silver band on her right hand. Concentrating, she activated it's power. She vanished. An instant later, she reappeared at the top, laying face-down on the cold stone, her legs still partially hanging over the edge of the pit. It had worked.

She was so tired. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. But she couldn't. She could feel her body slowly trying to heal itself. Getting up carefully, she looked around the dungeon. In a few places along the wall were old scraps of cloth. Old clothing and sheets mostly. There were also various other debris, including a wooden spear. Making her way first to where she had been thrown against the pillar, she retrieved her dagger. She then moved to go pick up the spear. Finally, she retrieved one of the old sheets.

Using the dagger, she cut the sheet into strips, each between one and two inches wide. Sitting down, she set the strips in a pile in front of her and laid the spear down beside her. Re-sheathing the dagger, she then opened one of the pouches on her belt, pulling out a canteen and wooden bowl. Pouring some of the clean water into the bowl, she opened two more pouches, retrieving the contents of them. One was a whitish power. The other dried and ground plant leaves. Mixing the two together in the bowl of water, she made a creamy poultice. Elena carefully smeared the poultice over every part of her body that still bled from open wounds. The sheets were old and filthy, but the poultice would kill the bacteria and help keep the wounds clean. The white power was arrowroot, and would also help cleanse the rest of the monkshood from her body.

After applying the poultice, she bandaged the wounds as best she could. As she went to apply the poultice and bandage on the wound in her gut where the spear had pierced her, she hesitated. She placed her hand gently over the wound and a tear rolled down her cheek. Elena remembered what her Goddess had told her. She had been with child, but the spear thrust had killed her unborn kitten. Chance would never know. She couldn't allow him to know. 'Not yet formed it's own spirit,' her Queen had said. Then it must have been only a couple of weeks. Or less. Perhaps even last night, at the lake. She clenched her eyes tight, fighting back the tears. She couldn't dwell on that now. Chance needed her. And Jake. She _had _to help them. Breaking her trance of despair, she finished applying the poultice and bandage.

Her right arm she saved for last. She couldn't even see the dragon tattoo through the blood, torn flesh, and matted fur. Breaking the spear in several places, she placed three foot-long pieces around her arm and carefully tied them down with the last of the cloth strips, creating a brace to keep the broken bone still. She knew it would heal wrong, and would later have to be re-broken and properly set. _If _she lived that long, which she doubted.

An explosion caused her to jerk up her head suddenly, her ears pricked. The sound came from some other part of the castle above. She could hear stone crumbling. It sounded as if some of the towers had collapsed. Elena flattened her ears. She had to move. The stairs leading up to the main hall were long, and it would take her a considerable amount of time to climb them in her condition. But she had no more time to waste. Forcing herself back up onto her paws, she made her way slowly to the staircase.


End file.
